


Вечные ценности

by berenica, Ulissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanking, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulissa/pseuds/Ulissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В чем заключается секрет счастливой совместной жизни? В совпадении взглядов на вечные ценности! Или хотя бы в умении найти компромисс…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Май

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с **uliss-a**  
>  Немножко спанкинга, АУ, ООС. Авторы упоролись.

**Май**

Гарри потянулся. Все утро, не разгибаясь, он корпел над отчетом о задержании вампиров. Выслеживать их было куда интереснее, чем заполнять бесконечные документы. Его сосед по кабинету уже ушел в кафе, но Гарри задержался, чтобы побыстрее разделаться с самой нудной частью работы. Теперь можно было идти на обед. Довольный собой, он захлопнул пухлую папку и взмахом палочки отправил ее в ящик с пометкой «В архив». Взгляд его упал на стоявшую с краю чашку с остывшим недопитым чаем, и Гарри поморщился: нужно вылить остатки и вымыть ее — Эванеско оставляло желтоватый налет. Он встал, потянулся еще раз, разминая затекшие мышцы, вышел в тихий пустой коридор и с чашкой в руках направился к туалету. Надо бы встретиться с Роном, развеяться, полетать, погода как раз подходящая — ясно и тепло. А потом поужинать втроем…

Лифт остановился на этаже, распахнул двери. Из полутьмы кабины Гарри улыбнулся знакомый аврор из отдела по магическим нарушениям.

— Привет, Том. Ты тоже обедать?

— Привет. Нет, я вниз, на слушание.

— Кого на этот раз?

— Не поверишь! Снейпа!

— Кого? — удивился Гарри. 

— Снейпа! Он попался на покупке запрещенных ингредиентов. Из списка Д, на его счастье, а то сидеть бы ему в Азбакане, несмотря на все заслуги. А так отделается парой-тройкой месяцев общественных работ.

Гарри знал, что после войны Снейп заперся в своем доме и готовил зелья на заказ. Его оправдали и даже назначили военную пенсию, но при этом вручили список запрещенных к варке зелий. После окончания войны Снейп категорически отвергал попытки Гарри помириться, так что пришлось даже пересылать фиал с его воспоминаниями совой. Гарри надеялся, что со временем ситуация изменится, но Снейп был постоянен в своих антипатиях, а пару месяцев назад на пасхальном приеме в Министерстве даже облил его вином. Плеснул прямо в лицо, когда Гарри попытался в очередной раз поговорить о прошлом. Гарри до сих пор скрипел зубами, вспоминая этот случай, потому что парадную мантию он выбирал долго и под строгим присмотром Гермионы, а эльфийское вино, как выяснилось, не выводилось никакими чарами. От Гермионы происшествие пришлось скрыть, потому что она была беременна и иногда совершенно неадекватно реагировала на сущую ерунду. 

И вот, не прошло и нескольких месяцев, как сама судьба предоставила ему шанс. Однако стоило поторопиться.

— Я с тобой! — неожиданно сам для себя выпалил Гарри. И торопливо засунул очищенную и уменьшенную чашку в карман.

Том усмехнулся.

— Да уж, на это стоит взглянуть. Не каждый день ловится такая птица.

— Хм. Интересно, кто-нибудь захочет взять его к себе?

— Сильно удивлюсь, если так, — хохотнул Том. — Никто не позарится. С его-то репутацией кому он нужен. Еще отравит.

Перед входом в зал они разошлись. Том направился к камерам, куда поместили задержанных, а Гарри вошел внутрь. Там уже сидело несколько чиновников. Авроры ввели несколько человек, но глаза Гарри мгновенно выхватили из толпы Снейпа. Тот шел, распрямив плечи и безразлично глядя прямо перед собой. 

По закону можно было «заявить свое право» на приговоренного к общественным работам, тем самым заменив ему место отбывания наказания и заполучив бесплатную прислугу. Многие пользовались этой традицией, но, как правило, выбирали тех, кто не совершил ничего особенно серьезного. Снейпу с его репутацией, как справедливо заметил Том, это не грозило, и все же Гарри обнаружил, что изо всех сил сжимает вспотевшие ладони и оглядывается, высматривая потенциальных заявителей.

Сначала вызвали некую Мариотт Креншоу. Она обвинялась в продаже зачарованных кошельков, которые убегали от хозяина при первой же возможности. Ее приговорили к месяцу тюремного заключения в министерской тюрьме и двум месяцам общественных работ. Так как никто не заявил своего права, то судья постановил, что мисс Креншоу будет выполнять свой долг перед обществом шитьем пижам для больницы имени святого Мунго. Без использования магии.

Затем толстая дама в смешной кофточке с оборками заявила свое право на жуликоватого вида юнца. Его приговорили к полугоду услужения и наложили на палочку ограничивающие магию заклинания. 

Следующим был Снейп. Пока судья занимался остальными, он сидел неподвижно, отвернувшись от всех, так что Гарри был виден только кончик выдающегося носа и занавесь длинных черных волос. Гораздо более длинных, чем при последней встрече. Они свешивались ниже плеч и, как обычно, выглядели так, словно Снейп вообще не слышал о мытье головы. 

— Северус Снейп! — объявил аврор. 

Снейп встал, нервным движением головы откинул волосы, — и встретился глазами с Гарри. 

В ушах зашумело: на доли секунды мир будто сжался, и они остались вдвоем. Снейп впился в него взглядом, приоткрыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но затем презрительно скривился и снова уставился в пространство. 

— Северус Снейп, за покупку запрещенных веществ из списка Д и многочисленные оскорбления должностных лиц при задержании вы приговариваетесь к полугоду общественных работ в форме служения магу, либо магической организации. Желающие заявить о своем праве на обвиняемого должны сделать это сейчас, — громко зачитал судья. 

По залу пробежал неясный шепоток. 

— Желающих нет? — уточнил судья. — В таком случае, Северус Снейп...

Не в силах оторвать глаза от крючковатого носа и засаленных прядей Гарри сглотнул и поднялся.

— Я заявляю о своем праве на Северуса Снейпа, — сказал он.

***

Пока на палочку Снейпа накладывали ограничения, Гарри подписал у секретаря необходимые бумаги.

— Удачи, — шепнула ему смешливая толстушка-секретарь, указывая глазами на Снейпа.

Гарри кисло улыбнулся. Что именно его дернуло заявить право на Снейпа, кроме промелькнувшего в темных глазах вызова, он не знал.

***

— Что же, Поттер, поздравляю, — резко бросил Снейп, как только они вышли за дверь. — Вы меня переиграли. Теперь вы сможете в полной мере проявить свой отвратительный характер в попытках мне отомстить.

— Между прочим, я вас спас от незавидной участи мыть ночные горшки в Мунго, — огрызнулся неприятно задетый Гарри. 

— О да, — язвительно откликнулся Снейп. — Я буду удостоен чести мыть ночной горшок Героя Магической Британии. Подумать только, какая удача, сбывается мечта всей моей жизни.

— Вы не в том положении, чтобы мне хамить, — рявкнул Гарри. 

— Конечно, я же так вам обязан, — парировал Снейп. — А что, ваша невеста тоже пользуется ночным горшком?

Снейпу всегда удавалось вывести его из себя в считанные минуты, но тут он явно шел на рекорд. Гарри развернулся и прижал кончик палочки к горлу  
Снейпа.

— Какая еще невеста? — прорычал он. — Еще одно слово, Снейп, и я заставлю тебя блевать слизняками все шесть месяцев

Снейп поднял брови. Гарри отвернулся и в бешенстве зашагал по коридору к лифту. Надо было написать заявление об отпуске до конца недели.

***

Снейп развалился на стуле, вытянув длинные ноги поперек небольшого кабинета. Сосед Гарри, Стэн, испуганно косился на него из-за груды папок на столе. Сам Гарри уже три раза перешагивал через эти немыслимо длинные ноги, которые, казалось, заполнили все свободное пространство на полу и постоянно оказывались у него на пути, куда бы он ни направился. 

Гарри стоически молчал: ругаться со Снейпом на людях не хотелось. 

Ему пришлось задержаться до вечера, чтобы дождаться одобрения отпуска от старшего аврора. Он так и не пообедал, и его желудок недовольно забурчал, когда они со Снейпом наконец направились к выходу. 

— Стажеров так плохо кормят, Поттер? — усмехнулся Снейп.

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы огрызнуться, и тут уже желудок Снейпа выдал жалобную трель.

— Что, заключенных тоже плохо кормят? — ехидно заметил Гарри.

— О, их вообще не кормят, — спокойно ответил Снейп.

От удивления Гарри даже остановился.

— Как? Когда вас задержали?

— Вчера вечером. 

— И вы целый день сидели голодным — и ничего мне не сказали?! — поразился Гарри. — Почему?

— А с чего бы мне вам об этом говорить? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Снейп. 

Гарри глянул на него, но решил промолчать. Не ругаться же с ублюдком прямо в Министерстве. 

Они подошли к большому камину, и Гарри бросил туда горсть дымолетного порошка.

— Квартира Гарри Поттера, — отчетливо произнес он и, дернув Снейпа на себя, шагнул в зеленое пламя.

***

— Не смейте так больше никогда делать, Поттер, — зашипел Снейп, когда они неловко вывалились из камина. Его волосы посерели от сажи, а на подбородке красовалось черное пятно. Гарри подозревал, что он и сам выглядит не лучше, но для него это было не в новинку — перемещаться по каминной сети он так толком и не научился.

— Подумаешь, немного испачкались, — буркнул он, взмахивая палочкой, чтобы устранить последствия путешествия.

— Немного испачкались? — тут же повысил голос Снейп. — Поттер, вы совсем рехнулись? По каминной сети нельзя перемещаться вдвоем, вы могли нас покалечить!

— Ну не покалечил же, — огрызнулся Гарри, запуская в волосы пятерню. — Давайте сначала поедим, а потом уже будем выяснять, кто из нас рехнулся.

Не обращая больше внимания на негодующего Снейпа, Гарри развернулся и направился в кухню.

— Итак, — сухо произнес он, выкладывая на стол оставшиеся после вчерашнего нашествия Рона и Гермионы пирог с мясом, огурцы и завалявшийся в углу холодильника кусок сыра. — Сейчас мы поедим, а потом я покажу вам вашу комнату. 

Пирог он поделил на две части, остальное порезал и разложил по блюдцам. В поисках чая открыл пару шкафчиков — он всегда торопился убрать лишнее со стола, и иногда, уставая, прятал чай в холодильник, а сахарницу — в шкаф для приправ.

— Мою комнату? — повторил Снейп. — Я думал, вы заставите меня спать на коврике в прихожей, как домового эльфа. 

— Может, хватит уже, Снейп? — раздраженно спросил Гарри, грохая на стол чайник. — Чего вы добиваетесь? 

— А чего добивались вы, Поттер, когда заявили о своем праве?

— Я… — начал было Гарри и остановился. Чего он хотел? Помириться? Выяснить отношения? Спросить про Дамблдора? — Я хотел, наконец, расставить все точки над «и», — неуверенно закончил он. 

— Поттер, я не собираюсь с вами разговаривать о прошлом, — отрезал Снейп. — Нам нечего обсуждать и выяснять.

— Ешьте уже, — буркнул Гарри и впился зубами в кусок пирога.

***

— Ну что, доели? — спросил Гарри, подходя к столу. Он успел уже не только поесть — в отличие от медленно и тщательно пережевывающего каждый кусочек Снейпа, — но и подготовить гостевую комнату. И даже нашел чистые джинсы и новую футболку, чтобы Снейпу было во что переодеться. Роясь в шкафу, он мучительно соображал, как себя со Снейпом вести, а главное — как сдержаться и не реагировать на его замечания и надменный вид. Идей особенно не было, но Гарри решил, что постарается, с одной стороны, быть построже, а с другой — не забывать о справедливости.

— А где ваша невеста, Поттер? — спросил Снейп, поставив опустевшую чашку на стол. Гарри неприязненно посмотрел на усыпавшие стол крошки от пирога и одинокий огрызок огурца на блюдце.

— Очень смешно, — сказал он, механически хватаясь за блюдце и смахивая в него крошки. Снейп слегка отодвинулся, не то ему была неприятна близость Гарри, не то просто не хотел мешать. — Нет у меня никакой невесты! Все газеты писали о том, что я гей, я не понимаю, что вы…

— Вы гей? — казалось, искренне удивился Снейп.

— Да! — яростно ответил Гарри. — И я не собираюсь это обсуждать, — мстительно добавил он, аккуратно заворачивая оставшийся сыр в промасленную бумагу.

Снейп только насмешливо изогнул тонкую бровь. 

***

— Вот ваша комната, — показал Гарри. — Налево по коридору ванная. Она одна, так что пользоваться будем по очереди. В той комнате сплю я. Гостиную и кухню вы уже видели. Все понятно?

Снейп не удостоил его ответом.

— Ну, раз все понятно, тогда марш в ванную. Я оставил там футболку и брюки, подгоните по размеру сами, — заявил Гарри. — И голову не забудьте  
помыть.

Снейп смерил его тяжелым взглядом и молча направился по коридору налево.

Гарри вздохнул.

***

Голову Снейп, конечно, не помыл. 

Он вышел из ванной через пятнадцать минут в футболке и джинсах, которые Гарри ему оставил, и держался так естественно, будто носил маггловские вещи каждый день. Гарри невольно залюбовался высокой худощавой фигурой: сильными жилистыми руками, широкими плечами. Неожиданно Снейп показался ему довольно привлекательным. 

Гарри мысленно встряхнулся, с усилием оторвал глаза от узких бедер и посмотрел Снейпу в лицо. Тот выжидающе наблюдал за ним.

— Что теперь? — скучающим тоном спросил Снейп. 

— Почему вы не вымыли голову? — сквозь зубы поинтересовался Гарри.

— Утром вымою, — пожал плечами Снейп.

— Правило номер один, — жестко сказал Гарри. — Вы меня слушаетесь. Безоговорочно. 

— Поттер! Это не рабство, а служение.

— Именно. Вы нарушили закон, и это ваше наказание. Вы делаете то, что я велю, или садитесь в тюрьму на год за нарушение магического контракта. Вам решать.

Снейп сжал губы так, что они побелели.

— Что вы привязались к моим волосам, Поттер? — прошипел он. — Какая вам разница?

— Я не потерплю, чтобы вы тут разгуливали немытым. Считайте, что с сегодняшнего дня у вас новая жизнь.

— Поттер, срок моего наказания всего лишь шесть месяцев! — взорвался Снейп. — Вы что, вообразили себя моим хозяином? Я не собираюсь выполнять ваши идиотские прихоти!

— Агуаменти!

Поток воды обрушился Снейпу на голову, заставив его замолчать и судорожно хватать ртом воздух. 

— На сей раз с первым этапом я вам помог, — сказал Гарри, прищурившись. — Надеюсь, дальше вы справитесь сами.

Пальцы Снейпа судорожно сжали палочку. К счастью, на нее были наложены ограничения, не позволяющие ему навредить своему поручителю. И Гарри понимал: если сейчас удастся поставить его на место, дальше будет легче. Возможно.

— Полгода пролетят быстро, Поттер, — угрожающе выплюнул Снейп и скрылся в ванной.

***

Гарри чуть было не разинул рот при виде Снейпа: тот заплел волосы в косу. Черные пряди больше не скрывали некрасивое лицо с хищным носом и тонкими губами. И это внезапно придало Снейпу мрачный шарм.

— Отлично, — сказал Гарри, сделав над собой усилие. — Если вам ничего не нужно, можете идти спать. На сегодня все.

— Мне нужно отправить письмо, — немного поколебавшись, ответил Снейп. 

— О… У меня нет своей совы, но по утрам прилетает почтовая и забирает письма. Напишите сейчас, и утром я его отправлю, — предложил Гарри.

Снейп сел к столу и быстро черкнул несколько строк. Смерив Гарри подозрительным взглядом, протянул ему пергамент.

«Брендану Стивенсу» — было надписано сверху.

— Кто это? — удивился Гарри.

— А вот это уже точно не ваше дело, — холодно ответил Снейп. — Доброй ночи, Поттер.

Он развернулся — коса змеей скользнула по плечам. Гарри с трудом отвел взгляд и нахмурился.

***

Весь остаток вечера Гарри корпел над списком дел для Снейпа. Он обнаружил, что поручить тому практически нечего — что особенного можно делать в небольшой квартире! К тому же хотелось Снейпа немного… задобрить, чтобы все же попытаться с ним наладить какие-то человеческие отношения. Поэтому Гарри вписал в список зелья.

Получилось следующее:

_1\. Завтрак и ужин_

_2. ~~По~~ Пол_

_3\. Разобрать книги_

_4\. Зелья для аптечки_

_5\. Вымыть окна_

Помусолив перо и ничего больше не придумав, Гарри решил, что на первое время Снейпу вполне дел хватит.

***

Назойливое потрескивание мешало спать. Гарри со стоном перевернулся на другой бок, окончательно проснулся — и резко подскочил: каминный вызов!  
В одних пижамных штанах он выскочил в гостиную. В пламени виднелась голова Гермионы. 

— Гарри, я тебя уже чуть ли не полчаса вызываю, — укоризненно сказала она. — А торчать в камине — то еще удовольствие! Что случилось? Я пыталась  
найти тебя на работе, но Стэн сказал, что ты взял отпуск. И вид у него был ошарашенный. 

— Гермиона, у меня теперь живет Снейп.

— Что?!

— Его поймали на покупке запрещенных ингредиентов, и я заявил о своем праве.

— О своем праве? Ты взял его в услужение? Снейпа? О чем ты вообще думал? 

— Гермиона, он достал меня подобными же вопросами. Не начинай хоть ты.

— Гарри, — округлила глаза Гермиона, — я понимаю, что ты хочешь с ним помириться, но это не выход. Он возненавидит тебя за то, что ему придется подчиняться тебе. 

— И все же я попробую, — упрямо сказал Гарри. — Мне кажется, что это шанс заставить его взглянуть на меня по-другому. 

Гермиона только покачала головой. 

— Гарри, ты же понимаешь, что это неправильно? Ты не должен был…

— Гермиона, это мой единственный шанс, — взмолился Гарри, воровато обернувшись на пустой коридор, ведущий к спальням. — Давай не сейчас, он  
услышит. А что ты хотела?

— Напомнить тебе об обеде в субботу. Ты же придешь? Будут Невилл с Джинни. И Кевин, — многозначительно добавила она.

— Отлично, — обрадовался Гарри. 

— Осторожнее там со Снейпом, — попросила напоследок Гермиона.

***

Полчаса спустя Гарри нетерпеливо постучал в дверь Снейпа. 

— Снейп, — позвал он. — Пора вставать.

Ответа не последовало. 

Гарри постучал громче. 

Тишина.

— Да что ж такое, — разозлился Гарри.

И в этот момент дверь распахнулась. Гарри еле удержался на ногах, но все же легонько ткнул кулаком в обтянутую темно-синей тканью грудь.

— Уже начали меня избивать? — буркнул Снейп. В руках он держал полотенце.

— Правило номер два, Снейп. Я зову вас — вы откликаетесь. 

Снейп закатил глаза.

— Я могу наконец пройти в ванную, Поттер?

Гарри посторонился.

— Я жду вас на кухне, Снейп. Пора все обсудить, — отчеканил он, сверля Снейпа взглядом между лопатками. К сожалению, именно там заканчивалась  
проклятая коса. Гарри шумно выдохнул и пошел делать себе чай.

***

Он допивал уже третью чашку чая, когда Снейп наконец вышел из ванной. Выглядел он по-прежнему хмурым.

— Почему так долго? — осведомился Гарри. — Я уже начал думать, что вы решили утопиться. 

Снейп дернул уголком рта, но не ответил.

— Ладно, давайте начнем сначала, — решительно заявил Гарри. — Доброе утро. Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Нам предстоит жить вме…э-э-э… в одной  
квартире полгода. И мы должны научиться общаться, уважать друг друга и сотрудничать. Нам стоит познакомиться заново.

— Прекрасная речь, Поттер, — мрачно ответил Снейп. — Аврорские тренинги по спасению заложников и самоубийц?

— Переговоры с особо опасными преступниками.

— Чему еще вас учат на курсах? Дрессировке василисков? — с издевкой спросил Снейп. 

— Не стоит меня недооценивать, Снейп, — спокойно сказал Гарри. — Мне уже не одиннадцать, а вы — не мой учитель. 

Снейп хмыкнул.

— Освежу вашу память, — продолжил Гарри. — Вы совершили преступление, и вы здесь не для того, чтобы со мной пререкаться. Итак, послушание. Если я  
вас зову, вы откликаетесь. Далее. Вы не можете никуда уходить без моего разрешения. И вы должны выполнять мои поручения. Я оставляю за собой право наказать вас в случае неповиновения. А также, в свою очередь, постараюсь быть объективным.

— Вы правы, Поттер, — прищурившись, протянул Снейп. — С этой стороны я вас действительно не знал. 

— Вы знаете, что таковы правила общественного служения!

— А выглядит так, словно вам это доставляет удовольствие. Скажите, Поттер, — вкрадчиво спросил Снейп, — а как вы собираетесь меня наказывать?

Гарри склонил голову набок и задумчиво посмотрел на него:

— Для начала я наложу на вас Силенцио. 

Снейп презрительно скривился. Гарри встал, обошел стул, на котором тот сидел. Кончиками пальцев провел по заплетенным в косу жестким волосам, затем сжал ее в кулаке.

— А потом задам вам хорошую трепку. 

Он выпустил волосы Снейпа и направился к выходу из кухни. 

— Пейте чай, я сейчас принесу вам список дел.

Войдя в свою комнату, Гарри прислонился затылком к стене. Лицо горело.

***

— Вот вам список. Это на первое время, потом я скажу, что еще вы можете сделать, — деловито произнес Гарри, вернувшись. Он специально задал такой тон разговору, чтобы сгладить впечатление от недавней перепалки.

Снейп уже допил чай и угрюмо разглядывал чашку, как будто пытался прочитать по заварке будущее.

Пергамент он принял надменно, словно одолжение делал. У Гарри даже сложилось впечатление, что Снейп нарочно прищурился, вчитываясь в  
написанное так, будто разобрать его было архисложно. Нехитрый список он читал минут пять.

— У вас есть какие-то вопросы? — спросил наконец Гарри, потеряв терпение.

— Я не… кхм, — Снейп умолк и снова впился глазами в список.

— Что такое?

— Здесь у вас упомянуто мытье окон.

— Да, их давно бы пора помыть, — неожиданно смутился Гарри. Сейчас ему показалось неправильным и каким-то мелочным заставлять Снейпа  
убираться. Но ведь он заслужил, а ничего невыполнимого от него не требуют!

Снейп молчал и с какой-то скорбью смотрел на стол.

— Ну что такое? — не выдержал Гарри. — В конце концов, я не умею читать мысли и прямо спрашиваю, есть ли у вас какие-то вопросы!

— Я не могу, — тихо произнес Снейп.

— Что? Почему? Послушайте, я же не требую от вас невозможного… — возмутился Гарри.

Снейп снова кашлянул и поджал губы. Гарри настороженно умолк.

— Скажите уже, что происходит?

— У меня боязнь высоты, Поттер, — сухо сказал Снейп, продолжая изучать стол. 

— О…

В его словах что-то было… Если подумать, Снейп же все время сидел в подземельях. Или наоборот, у него развилась боязнь высоты после сидения в подземельях? 

— Но это же всего второй этаж!

Снейп не ответил, только еще больше скривился, словно лимон съел.

— Ну хорошо, — решил Гарри. Призвав перо, он вычеркнул из списка окна. — С остальным проблем нет?

— У вас есть помещение, где я могу варить зелья?

— Нет, но я подумал, что вы можете варить их у себя, у вас же есть лаборатория?

— Да, — согласился Снейп. 

— Ну, вот и отлично. Можете каждый день уходить на пару-тройку часов к себе домой. Но только чтобы без выкрутасов. Сами знаете, что будет, если  
нарушите магический контракт.

— Нет нужды напоминать, Поттер, — кисло ответил Снейп. — Какие зелья вам нужны?

— Кроветворное, Ночное зрение, Проявитель воспоминаний, Скелерост, Брейгер, заживляющая мазь, от ожогов, Перечное, Быстро-Тоник, — перечислил  
Гарри. — Может, потом я еще…

Лицо Снейпа окаменело.

— Что такое? — уточнил Гарри.

— Пользуетесь своей славой, Поттер? — едва разжимая губы, спросил Снейп. 

— Что? — растерянно спросил Гарри, не понимая, с чего тот вдруг разозлился. 

— Ну-ну, вижу, что в Аврорате сквозь пальцы смотрят на шалости Золотого мальчика, — в его глазах Гарри увидел неприкрытое презрение.

— Хватит! — повысил голос Гарри. — Я не собираюсь выслушивать эту чушь!

— Правда глаза режет, а, Поттер? Привыкли только к восхвалениям? — не унимался Снейп. Он вцепился в край стола так, что костяшки побелели, а Гарри никак не мог понять, что ему вдруг вступило.

— Да замолчите вы! — прикрикнул он. — Что еще за ерунда!

— Замолчать и упасть ниц перед героем? — Снейпа явно несло. Злющие глаза сверкали, рот кривился, и весь он был похож на огромного шипящего — и очень уродливого — кота.

— Еще одно слово, и вы на своей шкуре узнаете, что в Аврорат я не просто так попал, — пригрозил выведенный из себя Гарри. 

Снейп наклонил голову и криво ухмыльнулся:

— О, просветите меня. Вас взяли за нападения на безоружных?

Гарри будто окатили холодной водой. Он отвернулся и, сжав кулаки, зажмурился. Побеждает тот, кто остается с трезвой головой, а у Снейпа с этим  
явные проблемы. Значит, нужно всего лишь не реагировать на подначки. Оскорблениями Снейп ничего не добьется.

— Сейчас я уйду, — сообщил ему Гарри, не оборачиваясь, — а вы начнете делать то, что указано в списке. И прежде всего обед. Ваше мнение меня не интересует.

Но даже уходя, он чувствовал преследующий его тяжелый взгляд.

***

Решив воспользоваться отпуском и дать Снейпу время остыть и освоиться, Гарри провел большую часть дня в Лондоне. Сходил в пару книжных магазинов, поглазел на новую коллекцию бит для загонщиков на витрине «Все для квиддича», пополнил запасы продовольствия, что всегда его успокаивало, и даже прогулялся по парку. Домой он шел, чувствуя, что буря противоречивых эмоций немного улеглась. В ванной он наткнулся на лежащую на бортике книгу и задумчиво оглядел ее, размышляя, что, пожалуй, готов к встрече со Снейпом. Но увидев, что творилось в кухне, понял: все было напрасно.

Гарри стукнул в дверь второй спальни и, не дожидаясь ответа, ворвался внутрь. Снейп застыл на стуле с поднятыми руками: он как раз заплетал волосы. 

— Снейп! — рявкнул Гарри. — Какого дьявола вы устроили на кухне? 

Воспользовавшись тем, что Снейп сидел, он подошел ближе и, припомнив курсы в Аврорате, навис над ним. Смутить противника. Ну, или постараться.

— Я готовил обед, Поттер. Вам. По вашим же указаниям. 

Со Снейпом аврорские методики не работали. Казалось, он забавлялся: сложил руки на груди и непринужденно откинулся на спинку стула. 

— А гора грязной посуды тоже входит в меню? А как вы объясните россыпь дохлых насекомых на столе? А книга в ванной?

— Поттер, вы просили меня приготовить обед, а не мыть за вами посуду. Не ждите от меня, что я буду торопиться выполнить то, о чем вы еще и подумать  
не успели, — рот Снейпа искривился в отвратительной ухмылке, и Гарри поспешил прервать его, пока тот не упомянул «фанклуб Золотого Мальчика».

— А жуки?!

— Жуки, как вы изволили выразиться, Поттер, — ехидно ответил Снейп, — один из главных ингредиентов в Зелье ночного зрения, которое вы так  
жаждете иметь в своей коллекции.

— Но что они делают на моем кухонном столе? Я же разрешил вам варить зелья у себя в лаборатории! 

Снейпу явно надоело оправдываться. Он поднялся, заставляя Гарри отступить на шаг.

— Их доставили днем, Поттер. Их необходимо было рассортировать и высушить, пока они свежие. Я не ожидал, что авроры нынче настолько брезгливы,  
что падают в обморок при виде безобидных ингредиентов. 

— Уберите эту мерзость из кухни, — отчеканил Гарри, не поддаваясь на провокацию. — И помойте посуду. И стол! Дважды! А посуду будете мыть каждый день.

Снейп поднял брови.

— Что-то еще?

— И никаких книг в ванной, — мстительно добавил Гарри. 

Разворачиваясь к выходу, он успел заметить, как Снейп закатил глаза.

***

— Гермиона! С тебя пять сиклей — я же говорил: они-таки не поубивают друг друга. Да, три дня вместе, да — Снейп в доме, как венгерская хвосторога. Но я верил в тебя, приятель! — воодушевленно говорил Рон, размахивая ребрышком.

Гермиона хмурилась, но молчала. 

— Он не пытался тебя отравить? — засмеялась Джинни.

— Разве что только собственным ядом, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Конечно, с ним непросто, но я думаю, мы привыкнем, — добавил он оптимистично. — Я дал ему список зелий, так что несколько часов в день он работает у себя дома в лаборатории. А в остальное время он у меня. Готовит. Разобрал мои книги. Я не требую от него невыполнимого.

— Готовит? Он тебе готовит? — снова развеселился Рон. — С ума сойти, старина Снейп работает у тебя поваром!

— Гарри, а вам удалось поговорить? — внезапно спросила Гермиона. 

Гарри помрачнел.

— Нет, он наотрез отказался разговаривать о прошлом. Но я все-таки надеюсь, что случай еще представится. 

— Гарри, все же зря ты это затеял, — покачала головой Гермиона. — Этот архаичный закон унижает общество, а Снейп, с его больным самолюбием, и вовсе не снесет…

— Гарри, ты не мог бы посмотреть, как там Кевин? — сменила тему Джинни. — Он вышел покурить минут пятнадцать назад и до сих пор не вернулся.  
Боюсь, ему с нами скучно, мы весь вечер говорим о Снейпе.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— С удовольствием прогуляюсь.

Кевина он нашел в саду. Тот задумчиво бродил между цветочными рядами. 

— Привет, — мягко сказал Гарри.

— Привет, — улыбнулся тот.

Кевин был кузеном Невилла: высокий шатен с курносым носом и открытой радостной улыбкой. Внешность классическая — даже слишком классическая, на вкус Гарри, — но довольно приятная. И никаких чертовых немытых лохм. А самое главное, он был геем. Невилл и Джинни давно грозились их познакомить. Как жаль, что в его квартире торчал Снейп, исключая всякую возможность приятного вечера.

***

Гарри вернулся домой немного навеселе. Уже стемнело, и было довольно поздно. В квартире стояла тишина. 

— Снейп! — позвал Гарри.

Никто не отозвался.

— Куда он делся? — спросил Гарри сам себя.

Тащиться никуда не хотелось, но он должен был найти Снейпа. А проклятый дом проклятого Снейпа не был подключен к каминной сети. Гарри  
выругался, зажмурился и аппарировал.

Очутившись возле знакомой грязно-коричневой двери в Галифаксе, Гарри слегка покачнулся и оперся на нее. Дверь, чуть слышно скрипнув, отворилась.  
Это был недобрый знак. Параноик Снейп никогда бы не оставил дверь открытой без веской на то причины.

Из глубины дома раздался стон.

С палочкой наготове Гарри прокрался по темному узкому коридору. От прилива адреналина он даже протрезвел. Приготовившись захватить врасплох того, кто находился внутри, Гарри резко толкнул дверь. И уперся взглядом в ритмично двигающиеся белые ягодицы.

— О, черт, — выругался он.

Темные волосы взметнулись, Снейп повернул голову и встретился с ним взглядом. Лицо его исказила судорожная улыбка, больше похожая на оскал,  
бедра беспорядочно задвигались, и Гарри с изумлением понял, что Снейп только что кончил, глядя ему в глаза.

Снова раздался громкий стон. 

— М-м-м, Северус, это стоило ожидания, — задыхающимся голосом произнес тот, кто был под Снейпом.

— О, черт, — повторил Гарри.

Он развернулся и вышел обратно в коридор. Увиденное не укладывалось в голове. Снейп только что трахал мужчину?  
Через несколько минут в коридор вышел Снейп. Выглядел он довольным. Это бесило.

— Прошу прощения, Поттер, — сказал он без малейшего раскаяния в голосе. — Я задержался с одним из зелий, а Брендан выбрал именно этот вечер,  
чтобы меня навестить. 

— Брендан? — тупо переспросил Гарри, разглядывая красные пятна на щеках Снейпа. 

— Мой… друг.

— Так, я чего-то не понимаю, — решительно сказал Гарри. — Вы тут трахаете Брендана. А как же ваши воспоминания про мою маму?

Снейп прищурился.

— Вас тянет к мисс Грейнджер?

— Что?

— Вас тянет к мисс Грейнджер, Поттер? Физически. 

— Конечно, нет! Она очень мне дорога, но… О…

— Вот именно, Поттер, — на редкость миролюбиво заметил Снейп. — О. 

— Но я думал… Черт! — Гарри запустил пятерню в волосы.

— Вся магическая Британия в курсе того, что вы думали, Поттер. 

— Кто тут у нас? — раздался веселый голос.

В коридор вышел высокий парень с длинными русыми волосами и в небрежно накинутой рубашке. 

— Добрый вечер. Гарри Поттер, да? Брендан Стивенс, — протянул руку парень. — Много о вас слышал, как и все. — Он ухмыльнулся.

Гарри вяло пожал предложенную ладонь. Этот весельчак его раздражал.

— Я пойду, Северус. Увидимся, — подмигнул Брендан Снейпу. Тот сдержанно кивнул в ответ.

— Простите меня, — глухо сказал Гарри, когда раздался хлопок аппарации.

— Не стоит, Поттер, я уже привык, что вы оказываетесь там, где вас не ждут.

— Нет. То есть… за это тоже. Но я говорю о том, что я сказал про вас и мою маму, — снова попытался Гарри. Он покачал головой. — А я еще думал,  
почему вы так беситесь, когда я пытаюсь с вами поговорить. 

Снейп помолчал.

— Ладно, Поттер. Будем считать, что мы все выяснили. Пора возвращаться. — Он явно не был расположен к разговорам.

— Да, пойдемте домой.

***

Ночью Гарри долго не мог уснуть. Он все пытался связать воедино то, что увидел вечером, и свое прежнее мнение о Снейпе. Получалось плохо. Перед  
глазами почему-то все время маячил Брендан со своей самодовольной улыбочкой, которую ужасно хотелось стереть с его лица. И почему-то именно то, что Снейп оказался геем, казалось самым важным. Лишь когда за окнами начал сереть рассвет, Гарри забылся усталым сном. 

***

— Слушайте, Снейп, — смущенно спросил Гарри, ковыряя вилкой яичницу. — А почему вчера, хм, когда я вошел… Я хочу сказать, что дверь была не  
заперта. Это на вас не похоже.

Снейп помолчал.

— Я уже собирался уходить, — наконец нехотя сказал он. — Но мне помешали.

Гарри мысленно чертыхнулся.

— О, — выдавил он.

Перед глазами мгновенно нарисовалась картинка: Снейп сталкивается в дверях с отвратительным Бренданом. Тот хватает его в охапку и лезет с жадными слюнявыми поцелуями. Две фигуры сливаются в одну. Длинные пальцы вплетаются в пшеничные волосы, тонкие губы скользят по запрокинутому подбородку вниз, опаляя горячим дыханием влажный след…

— Поттер!

Гарри вздрогнул и заморгал. Нам ним нависал вполне настоящий и недовольный чем-то Снейп.

— Что случилось?

— Если вы так и собираетесь сидеть с остекленевшим взглядом, то я заберу у вас грязную посуду. 

Гарри посмотрел на остывшую яичницу, вздохнул и отодвинул тарелку.


	2. Июнь

**Июнь**

С работы Гарри ушел рано. Он не выспался, и настроения копаться в бумажках совершенно не было, поэтому он решил воспользоваться тем, что в понедельник многие норовили улизнуть на час-другой раньше. Начальство на это смотрело сквозь пальцы, видимо, позволяя частенько перерабатывающим аврорам немного продлить выходные. День выдался теплый, дул освежающий ветерок, и он решил прогуляться. Торопиться все равно было некуда. Гарри вышел в маггловскую часть города и побрел по улицам. Мимо торопились люди, гудели машины, из кафешек неслись умопомрачительные запахи. До ужина было еще далеко, к тому же Снейп предпочитал по вечерам делать легкий салатик, при воспоминании о котором Гарри поморщился. Хотелось чего-нибудь сытного и мясного. Не успел он об этом подумать, как в глаза бросилась вывеска с огромным хот-догом. Казалось, он так и истекает мясным соком. Внизу ярко-красными буквами было намалевано: «Только у нас! Свежие сочные баварские сосиски! Булочки домашнего приготовления! Самые большие хот-доги в Лондоне!» Гарри сглотнул, и ноги сами понесли его внутрь. 

Не успел он пристроиться за столиком, как услышал шепот:

— Смотри, это же Гарри Поттер!

Осторожно скосив глаза влево, он увидел двух неприкрыто таращившихся на него девушек и вздохнул. Ну вот каков был шанс наткнуться на фанатеющих   
ведьм в маггловском Лондоне, да еще в какой-то забегаловке? Он покрепче ухватил так и не тронутый хот-дог и поспешил к выходу. На этот раз, решив, что хочет насладиться добычей без помех, он аппарировал прямо домой. 

Снейп, к его удивлению, оказался дома и как раз пил чай.

— Поттер, вас можно учуять за километр, — неодобрительно поприветствовал он Гарри.

Гарри только пожал плечами и плюхнулся напротив него за кухонный стол. Слизнул грозящую капнуть горчицу, переложил хот-дог в руке поудобнее и   
внимательно оглядел его, примеряясь, как бы откусить от торчащей из булочки здоровенной сосиски. А затем решительно сунул кончик в рот… и тут же поспешно вытащил обратно — сосиска оказалась раскаленной. Гарри подул на нее, а потом осторожно лизнул, проверяя температуру. Наконец, удовлетворенный результатом, впился зубами в сочную мякоть и зажмурился от удовольствия. Жуя, он еще раз оглядел хот-дог, снова аккуратно обхватил губами сосиску, стараясь не упустить ни капли пикантного острого соуса, и поднял глаза. Снейп сверлил его тяжелым взглядом.

— Фто? — неразборчиво спросил Гарри с набитым сосиской ртом.

— Поттер, куда уехал цирк?

Гарри непонимающе выпучил глаза и, дожевав кусок, выпалил:

— О чем вы? 

— Что за клоунада? Отбились от каравана и репетируете представление? 

— Что такое? Черт возьми, я могу спокойно поесть хотя бы у себя дома? 

— Сколько угодно.

Снейп молча поднялся, сунул чашку в мойку — там что-то зазвенело — и вышел. Гарри с недоумением посмотрел ему вслед, в очередной раз проследив   
глазами за взметнувшейся косой, а потом вновь принялся за хот-дог. Он был голоден и не собирался раздумывать над идиотскими подколками Снейпа. А может, в следующий раз нужно взять два хот-дога, а то невежливо получилось.

***

Дни тянулись нескончаемой чередой. На работе ничего интересного не происходило — похоже, даже преступники решили взять отпуск, и Гарри со Стэном целыми днями разбирали и сортировали накопившиеся документы — копии свидетельств, отчетов, стенограмм. Он еще раз встретился с Кевином. Они посидели в баре, поболтали о пустяках, об общих знакомых, Гарри даже полапал его зад и в целом остался вполне доволен. Это было единственным приятным событием за все время с того дня, как какой-то бешеный пикси дернул Гарри заявить о своем праве. Снейп по-прежнему огрызался, периодически орал, расшвыривал по квартире книги и грязную посуду и пичкал Гарри салатами на ужин. Гарри, на которого встреча в Спиннерз Энд произвела неизгладимое впечатление, вспоминал Брендана и невольно задавался вопросом, как часто они со Снейпом видятся, но спрашивать, конечно, не решался. А еще пялился на косу Снейпа и старался пореже срываться. Удавалось с переменным успехом, и заметного прогресса в их общении за прошедшие недели не случилось. Надо было что-то делать.

На обеде Гарри решил заскочить домой и в качестве шага навстречу Снейпу принести суп — в венгерском ресторане неподалеку готовили восхитительный мясной гуляш. Осторожно, чтобы не обжечься и не пролить, крепко держа большой пластиковый контейнер, Гарри спиной надавил на дверь квартиры, развернулся и сделал шаг внутрь. И застыл. Снейп, стоя на четвереньках, возил тряпкой по полу на выходе из гостиной в коридор, таким образом открывая Гарри превосходный вид на свою задницу. Джинсовая ткань натянулась, подчеркивая поджарые ягодицы. У Гарри внезапно собралась во рту слюна — и вовсе не от пробивающегося из пакета запаха гуляша. 

Он неосознанно подался вперед, и дверь позади него закрылась до конца с легким щелчком. Снейп тут же обернулся и поспешно встал. На щеках у него выступили два красноватых пятна.

Возникла неловкая пауза.

— Эм, я вот обед принес, — пробормотал наконец Гарри, смущенный, что его поймали на том, что он пялился. — Очень вкусный суп… — Его взгляд скользнул ниже и уперся в тряпку в руках Снейпа. — Венгерский. Знаете, такой с мяс… — продолжил он, разглядывая свисающий конец тряпки, с которого капала мыльная вода.

И тут Снейп слегка подвинулся, и тряпка качнулась. Гарри замер: на ней была эмблема любительской квиддичной ассоциации.

— Это что?! — проревел он, не веря глазам. Небрежно пихнув контейнер с супом на полку с ботинками, он рванулся вперед и выхватил у Снейпа   
злополучную тряпку.

— А на что это похоже, по-вашему, — огрызнулся Снейп, краснея еще больше.

Гарри развернул тряпку, оказавшуюся его любимой толстовкой, которую он получил пару лет назад в качестве приза лучшему ловцу Лондонской любительской ассоциации квиддича, и, разинув рот, поднял на Снейпа глаза.

— Какого черта? — спросил он. От возмущения у него даже не хватило сил заорать. — Какого гребаного черта вы моете пол моей одеждой?

— А чем я должен был мыть ваш идиотский пол, — зашипел Снейп. 

— Вы ведь специально, да? — спросил Гарри. — Специально взяли толстовку именно с квиддичной эмблемой, потому что ненавидите квиддич. И меня. Какая мелочность!

— Мелочность, Поттер — это заставлять меня быть вашим домовым эльфом. — Цвет лица Снейпа стремительно приближался к цвету гриффиндорского   
герба. 

— Что не отменяет того, что вы сделали это нарочно! — крикнул Гарри. 

— Конечно, я ведь ночей не сплю, придумываю, как вам отомстить! — ощетинился Снейп.

— А с вас бы сталось! Хорошо, что у вас ограничения на палочке!

— Чтобы свернуть вам шею или отравить — палочка мне не нужна! — выплюнул Снейп.

— Вы мне угрожаете?! Я же ваш поручитель!

— Вы — избалованный мальчишка, который сам не знает, чего хочет! Который привык, что ему все подают на блюдечке!

— Вы же знаете, что это не так! Вам не надоело?! — Гарри в бешенстве махнул тряпкой, и она окатила их обоих мыльными брызгами.

Снейп шумно вздохнул. 

— Если бы вы только знали, как мне надоело, Поттер, — внезапно устало ответил он. — Может быть, отравить вас — не такая уж и плохая идея.

— Что? — захлопал глазами Гарри. — Это что, шутка такая?

Снейп окинул его внимательным взглядом, и Гарри почувствовал себя очередной несчастной зверушкой на разделочной доске.

— Эта столь дорогая вашему сердцу рвань валялась в самом углу шкафа под какой-то коробкой. Я и подумать не мог, что вы, как истеричная девица, так держитесь за каждый клочок ткани, — сказал наконец Снейп. — Могу ее постирать и запихнуть обратно под коробку, если у вас из-за нее истерика.

Гарри внезапно стало стыдно. И правда, устроил сцену из-за ерунды, как какая-нибудь Лаванда Браун. Но толстовки было искренне жаль.

— Ладно, — сказал он со вздохом. — Проехали. Но в следующий раз спросите меня, чем мыть полы.

Снейп сощурился.

— Всенепременно, Поттер, — ядовито ответил он.

***

Спустя неделю Гарри вяло ковырял вилкой очередной салат. После работы он был зверски голоден — тем более что весь день провел вне офиса, наблюдая за потенциальным мошенником, — но есть всю эту столь любимую Снейпом траву не было никакого желания.

Он вонзил вилку в случайно — иначе и быть не могло — попавший ему в тарелку кусочек помидора и не выдержал:

— Знаете, я подумал, а давайте я покажу вам, как готовить пирог с печенью? Я знаю хороший рецепт, мне миссис Уизли показывала.

Снейп поднял бровь.

— Вас не устраивает, как я готовлю? 

— Ну не то чтобы… Салат вкусный, — неуверенно ответил Гарри, потыкав вилкой в подозрительный бурый листик. — Но вообще вечером хочется чего-то   
посущественнее. 

— Посущественнее, — медленно повторил Снейп. — Вы имеете в виду истекающие жиром пироги, напичканные мясными отходами?

Гарри скривился. 

— Вам обязательно вот так о них говорить? Ну не хотите пироги, можно просто мясо. Рагу, например. 

— Бедняцкая тяжелая пища, Поттер, да еще и по вечерам, не лучшее решение для аврора, который должен держать себя в форме, если не хочет однажды   
быть убитым из-за неповоротливости собственной туши. 

— А вам какое дело, — огрызнулся задетый Гарри. — Вам так и вовсе не помешали бы пироги, вы тощий как… — Снейп прищурился, и Гарри осекся.

Неизвестно, что сказал бы ему Снейп, но в этот момент в приоткрытое окно протиснулась сова, уселась на подоконнике и издала громкий крик.

— Это мне, — быстро сказал Снейп, поднимаясь.

Гарри проследил, как он отвязал от лапки совы свернутый трубочкой пергамент и развернул его. По лицу Снейпа невозможно было прочитать, что за новости он получил — губы все так же презрительно кривились, брови изгибались, и в целом он казался таким же недовольным, как и две минуты назад, когда Гарри начал жаловаться на ужин.

— В салатах есть свои плюсы, Поттер, — внезапно произнес Снейп, продолжая буравить взглядом пергамент. — Они приучают нас к умеренности.

Не успел Гарри фыркнуть, как он продолжил:

— Мне нужно уйти.

— Уйти? Куда это вы на ночь глядя собрались? — поразился Гарри. — Это из-за записки?

Снейп устремил на него пристальный взгляд.

— Нет, Поттер. Вы еще не забыли, что я варю вам зелья?

— А записка от кого? — упорствовал Гарри.

— Это моя личная корреспонденция, Поттер, на нее ваши полномочия не распространяются. 

— Распространяются, если вы лжете мне, что готовите зелье, а сами развлекаетесь, — упрямо гнул свое Гарри. Вечерняя записка и желание Снейпа уйти   
казались ему исключительно подозрительными.

Снейп вздохнул и смял пергамент в кулаке.

— Скажите мне, Поттер, зачем вы заявили о своем праве? Хотели отомстить мне или вам стало скучно?

— Ничего подобного, — возмутился Гарри. 

— Ведь вы и сами не знаете, зачем, — Снейп покачал головой. — Глупец.

— Это я глупец? — воскликнул Гарри. — Я нарушал закон?

— Импульсивный глупец, который взял на себя ответственность, к которой не готов! — рявкнул Снейп. — Ну, что вы на это скажете? Запретите мне выходить из дома? Запрете меня тут на полгода, чтобы я со скуки умер, перемывая ваши идиотские тарелки? Вас это устроит? 

— А по-моему, тут вам лучше, чем где-нибудь на общественных работах! — заорал Гарри. — Я от вас не требую ничего особенного, даже иду навстречу! Вы по полдня ничего не делаете! Любой другой на вашем месте был бы счастлив так отбывать наказание. Но конечно, признать это — значит опуститься до простой человеческой благодарности!

— Благодарности?! Я должен быть вам благодарен за то, что вы вмешиваетесь в мою жизнь? Назойливый сопляк!

— А вы только и знаете, что оскорблять тех, кто пытается вам помочь! — взревел Гарри. — Я пытаюсь найти с вами общий язык, но вы постоянно изворачиваетесь, ругаетесь и корчите кислые мины! Вы вообще когда-нибудь довольны?!

Снейп насмешливо прищурился.

— О да, Поттер, — с придыханием сказал он. — И вы, благодаря своему длинному носу, не так давно в этом лично убедились.

Гарри открыл рот, намереваясь ответить какую-нибудь гадость, которая сотрет это мерзкое ехидное выражение с лица Снейпа, но не нашел слов. Он   
уставился в темные глаза, которые смотрели на него с превосходством, и увидел собственное искаженное лицо. Стало противно. Он моргнул пару раз и наконец устало выдохнул.

— Ладно, идите, — буркнул он. 

На лице Снейпа промелькнуло удивление, но он не стал комментировать внезапное решение Гарри. Когда он уже был в дверях, Гарри все же спросил:

— Записка была от Брендана?

Снейп остановился на мгновение и оглянулся через плечо. Гарри был виден только уголок рта, один глаз и нос-клюв. Снейп скривился и, уже отворачиваясь, ответил:

— Возможно.

***

С того вечера Брендан и стал навязчивой идеей Гарри. Ему было неприятно и даже стыдно, что он пытается сунуть нос не в свое дело, но во-первых, было страшно любопытно увидеть в Снейпе не просто человека, а мужчину, у которого есть любовник, а во-вторых… Во-вторых, целый месяц Гарри попросту не мог отделаться от неприязненных воспоминаний об улыбчивом Брендане и от мысли: уж не трахает ли его Снейп в то самое время, когда должен помешивать Костерост сто двадцать пять раз против часовой стрелки. Гоблин его задери! К тому же в голове постоянно крутился вопрос, чем же Брендан смог привлечь Снейпа, а главное — как добился его расположения?!

За месяц Снейп вполне подтвердил, что ублюдком его называли не зря. Гарри подозревал, что тот нарочно забывает помыть посуду и оставляет по всей гостиной недопитые чашки с чаем, но доказательств у него не было. А еще Снейп как-то чересчур быстро освоился и сделался подозрительно довольным жизнью. Заметно повеселел и стал идти на контакт, из-за чего скандалы случались в два раза чаще. А по вечерам высовывался из своей комнаты и с особенной любезностью интересовался у взмыленного Гарри, как прошел день. А сам Гарри весь ужин высматривал признаки того, что Снейп именно сегодня встречался с Бренданом. Несмотря на то, что ни засосов, ни похожих на отпечатки пальцев синяков видно не было, паранойя не унималась. Пару раз Гарри будто невзначай спросил: «Ну как там Брендан?» — что вызвало поднятую бровь в первый раз и внезапно низкое «Выше ожидаемого» — в другой. Больше спрашивать Гарри не решался.

Он встречался с Кевином, стараясь отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей, но легкие обжимания не помогали, а полноценному сексу мешало то, что Кевин снимал комнату у старой ворчливой ведьмы, а в квартире Гарри торчал Снейп.

Гарри швырнул на стол еще одну папку. Он был младшим аврором в их группе, и на него вечно валили кучу бумажной работы, которая все не кончалась! Как будто одного Снейпа ему было мало!

Сосед по кабинету в очередной раз бросил на Гарри сочувственный взгляд. За прошедшие недели Гарри получил их достаточно. От всех, с кем сталкивался в Министерстве. На него смотрели с таким сожалением и жалостью, будто он подцепил какую-то редкую смертельную болезнь.   
Гарри решил, что с него хватит. Резко поднялся, отодвинул громоздкие папки и направился к выходу. 

— Ты куда? — окликнул его удивленный Стэн.

— В совятню, — сквозь зубы ответил Гарри. 

Выходные он собирался провести отлично. Никакого Снейпа, никаких сердобольных приятелей, и много секса.

***

В пятницу вечером Гарри постучал в дверь комнаты Снейпа.

Тот сидел за небольшим столом в углу и что-то читал. Длинные волосы падали ему на лицо. Видимо, уже собирался ложиться, потому что днем он постоянно ходил с заплетенными или забранными в хвост волосами. Уже не в первый раз у Гарри вдруг возникло непреодолимое желание запустить в них пальцы. Он сжал кулаки и напряженно сказал:

— Меня не будет два дня. 

Снейп лишь искоса взглянул на него и безразлично пожал плечами. 

— Скучать не буду, Поттер.

Гарри сжал зубы.

— Я запрещаю вам выходить из дома, пока меня нет, — вырвалось у него против воли. 

Это привлекло внимание Снейпа. Он повернулся к Гарри и удивленно поднял брови.

— Поттер, у меня дома осталось три котла с зельями в различной степени готовности. Вы хотите, чтобы моя двухнедельная работа пошла книззлу под   
хвост?

— Мне все равно, — твердо сказал Гарри. Все равно ему не было, потому что ему очень нравилась идея иметь свою личную аптечку на разные случаи   
опасной аврорской жизни, но отступать от раз сказанного не хотелось. 

— Поттер…

— Кажется, я уже говорил вам о послушании, — жестко напомнил Гарри. — Не испытывайте моего терпения. 

Снейп плотно сжал губы.

— Хорошо, Поттер, — наконец ровным голосом ответил он вместо того чтобы, как обычно, заорать о мальчишке-самодуре. 

— Вы останетесь тут?

— Да.

— Отлично. — Внезапная покладистость Снейпа внушала подозрения. Хотелось его провоцировать, чтобы не смотрел как на пустое место. — Ах да, и   
уберитесь наконец. Мне надоело, что вся кухня завалена посудой. — Ему показалось, или у Снейпа и правда дернулся уголок рта? — И положите на место книги, а то ваша комната уже похожа на филиал библиотеки Хогвартса. 

— Поттер, — начал было Снейп раздраженно, но Гарри не дал ему продолжить. 

— И еще стоит навести порядок в ванной: вчера я видел в раковине длинный волос, — выпалил он, выскакивая за дверь, страшно довольный собой. 

***

Утром Гарри встал очень рано, закинул в рюкзак смену белья, позавтракал. Из комнаты Снейпа не доносилось ни звука. 

«Наверняка уже встал, а теперь злится и отсиживается у себя», — подумал Гарри. 

Он и сам не знал, какая муха укусила его накануне. Было жаль испорченных зелий. Но идти на попятный со Снейпом было нельзя ни в коем случае. 

Поэтому Гарри подхватил рюкзак и вышел за дверь. Светило ласковое июньское солнце, настроение было превосходное. Его ждал номер в гостинице магического квартала Брайтона. И Кевин. Гарри аппарировал.

Возле гостиницы уже стоял Кевин.

— Привет! — он помахал рукой, улыбаясь. 

Гарри словно дали под дых. Эта широкая улыбка почему-то разом испортила все его хорошее настроение. Пухлые губы, ямочки на щеках, белые зубы. Отвратительно. 

— Привет, — буркнул он озадаченному Кевину. 

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, просто устал за неделю, — соврал Гарри. — Пойдем наверх.

Улыбчивый толстяк за стойкой выдал им ключ. К тому моменту, как они поднялись в номер, от всеобщей любезности и приветливости у Гарри уже ныли   
зубы.

Едва за ними закрылась дверь, как Кевин выронил свою сумку и прижал Гарри к стене. 

— Сначала прогуляемся или?.. — спросил он, чуть дернув подбородком в ту сторону, где должна была находиться кровать.

— Я бы сначала перекусил, — беспомощно промямлил Гарри. 

Прозвучало по-идиотски, но настроение упало ниже некуда. Кевин явно ожидал не такого ответа, но отступил и снова улыбнулся:

— Хорошо.

Гарри нахмурился. 

***

Брайтон был ужасен. Унылая бесконечная набережная, глупые толстые чайки, нелепая статуя мира с крыльями ощипанного орла. От вида безмятежно   
прогуливающихся людей Гарри мутило, а напряжение все копилось, копилось и сжималось комком где-то в груди.

— Пойдем в гостиницу, — наконец решительно сказал Гарри, и потянул Кевина за собой.

Целоваться они начали еще в коридоре. Ввалившись в номер, Гарри схватил Кевина за задницу и принялся мять ягодицы, насколько позволяла жесткая ткань джинсов. 

— Погоди, — позвал его задыхающийся раскрасневшийся Кевин.

Гарри недоуменно взглянул на него.

Кевин быстро стянул футболку и приспустил джинсы. Белья на нем не было. Гарри присвистнул.

— Я хочу… хочу, чтобы ты меня отшлепал, — сказал Кевин.

— Чтобы я — что?

— Просто ударь меня. По заднице, — потупившись и облизывая губы, повторил Кевин. Он метнул в сторону Гарри быстрый взгляд, а потом отвернулся и   
лег грудью на стол. — Пожалуйста. 

Гарри ошалело уставился на белую с веснушками кожу ягодиц. Ударить? И вдруг перед его глазами встала другая задница, ритмично двигающаяся взад и   
вперед. В ушах зашумело. Едва соображая, что делает, Гарри размахнулся и звонко шлепнул по подставленному заду. Кевин судорожно вздохнул, но Гарри этого просто не услышал. Зачарованно посмотрев, как на бледной коже проступает алый отпечаток, он занес руку и шлепнул по второй половинке. А потом снова и снова. Кевин сладострастно всхлипывал, но Гарри не замечал ничего, кроме покрасневшей кожи и ударов ладони об упругую задницу. Он и сам покраснел и тяжело дышал. Член стоял колом. Волосы прилипли ко лбу и лезли в глаза. Гарри раздраженно мотнул головой, и наваждение рассеялось. Перед ним был Кевин, а не… не… О, Мерлин. 

Гарри ошалело попятился. От возбуждения не осталось и следа. 

— Прости меня, — пробормотал он.

Кевин обернулся и с недоумением посмотрел на него.

— Гарри, все отлично, — выдохнул он. — Я же тебя сам попросил.

Гарри помотал головой.

— Нет. Это неправильно. Прости. Прости меня. Я не могу, — выдавил он и выскочил за дверь.

***

Холодный сырой воздух и легкая морось, начавшаяся к вечеру, немного прояснили голову. Гарри брел по пустынной набережной. Обдумать случившееся не получалось. Уже несколько часов он бесцельно бродил по улицам. Перед глазами то и дело всплывало бледное лицо Снейпа со сведенными вместе бровями, презрительно поджатыми губами, — и кровь тут же устремлялась к паху. Гарри остановился возле парапета и уставился на темную воду, нахмурившись и кусая губы.

Дождь припустил сильнее. Да, этот выходной Гарри представлял себе совсем не так. Вместо того чтобы кататься по постели с привлекательным парнем, он бродит тут, разрываясь между возбуждением и растерянностью. Снейп умер бы от смеха, если б узнал. 

Перед мысленным взором снова мелькнула белоснежная кожа. Гарри вцепился в ограждение с такой силой, что ногти заскребли по краске. А ведь вполне вероятно, что Снейп сейчас развлекается со своим Бренданом. А его, Гарри, ждет Кевин, которого он так бессовестно бросил. Он стиснул зубы: так не пойдет. По крайней мере, он должен взять себя в руки и объясниться с Кевином. 

***

В номере Гарри ждала записка.

«Гарри,

Прости, что надавил на тебя. Видимо, у тебя это было в первый раз, я не должен был настаивать. Мне и правда очень понравилось. Надеюсь, когда ты все обдумаешь, мы сможем встретиться снова. 

Кевин».

Гарри мрачно посмотрел на едва примятую постель и поднял свой рюкзак. Больше его здесь ничего не держало.

Он вышел на улицу и, убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, аппарировал.

***

Дома было тихо и темно. Неужели Снейп посмел его ослушаться и ушел? Он на цыпочках подкрался к комнате Снейпа и прислушался. Ничего. Затаив дыхание, Гарри приоткрыл дверь. 

— Люмос!

Внезапная вспышка света ослепила его. Сощурившись и заслонившись рукой, Гарри уставился на сонного и крайне недовольного Снейпа. 

— Поттер, что вы тут делаете? — сварливо спросил тот, опуская палочку. — Какого тролля вы вламываетесь в мою комнату посреди ночи?

— Я просто… — начал Гарри. — Нет, ничего. Простите меня. Спокойной ночи.

Он тихо прикрыл дверь и поспешил в ванную, ругая себя на чем свет стоит. Действительно, какого тролля он полез к Снейпу? Озабоченный идиот.

Он плеснул водой в лицо и посмотрел на свое отражение. Расширенные зрачки, горящие щеки. 

— Налицо недотрах, — сказал Гарри сам себе с отвращением.

— Бедняжка, — сочувственно отозвалось зеркало.

— Ох, заткнись, — буркнул Гарри.

Он скинул промокшую одежду и залез под душ. Вода смывала усталость и раздражение, возбуждение же никуда не делось. Скорее наоборот: стоило расслабиться, оно нахлынуло с новой силой. Гарри снова вспомнил, как темная волна волос стекла на подушку, когда Снейп приподнялся на локте, как подрагивал у Снейпа уголок рта, когда тот был недоволен, как длинные пальцы любовно поглаживали корешок книги. Мерлин, когда он только успел все это заметить? А когда это его собственная ладонь успела обхватить налившийся член? Гарри со стоном ткнулся лбом в стену и принялся яростно дрочить.

Перед глазами мелькали картинки. Ходящая ходуном спина. Коса, хлещущая по лопаткам. Собственный кулак, ловящий эту косу. Смачный шлепок по   
худому бедру. Обернувшийся к нему Снейп. Широко раскрытые темные глаза. Обнажившиеся в оскале неровные зубы. 

Гарри зашипел и обессиленно привалился плечом к стене. Он только что кончил, представляя себе Снейпа. Просто отлично. Ну и почему у него всегда все   
не как у людей?

В дверь громко постучали. 

— Поттер!

Гарри подскочил как ошпаренный. Путаясь в полотенце и одновременно пытаясь схватить с полки очки, он вывалился из ванны. 

— Что случилось? — выдохнул он, распахивая дверь.

— Зелья, Поттер, — процедил уже полностью одетый и проснувшийся Снейп. — Раз уж вы соизволили вернуться, то, может быть, отмените свой идиотский запрет? Два котла еще можно спасти.

— Вы из-за этого устроили такой переполох? — поразился Гарри.

— Поттер, вы понимаете, что я работал над этими зельями две недели? — прошипел Снейп. — Между прочим, по вашему же заданию!

— Что, вот так, посреди ночи помчитесь к вашим зельям? — зевая, спросил успокоившийся Гарри. Мозг никак не хотел включаться после сеанса самоудовлетворения.

Ему не ответили.

Сонный взгляд уткнулся в шею, прополз по тонким поджатым губам и замер на слегка подрагивающих от сдерживаемого гнева крыльях хищного носа.   
Черт. Зелья. Снейп.

— Я с вами, — коротко сказал Гарри.

***

Через пятнадцать минут они вместе ворвались в подвал дома на Спиннерз Энд. Все три котла мирно бурлили и кипели над разноцветным огнем. На соседнем столе стояло еще с десяток котлов под консервирующими чарами. 

— Благодаря вашей мелочности и безалаберности, Поттер, кроветворное уже не спасти, — холодно сказал Снейп, занося палочку над крайним слева   
котлом. 

Внезапно он замер, так и не опустошив котел. Гарри зачарованно наблюдал, как брови сошлись на переносице, как Снейп потянул носом, принюхиваясь, как дернулся уголок рта в тени улыбки и приподнялся подбородок.

— Ваша удача просто поразительна, — задумчиво произнес Снейп. — Идите в гостиную, мне нужно полчаса.

Гарри послушно вышел. В гостиной на низком столике у дивана лежал клочок бумаги. Гарри бездумно подобрал его.

«Северус,

Я надеялся тебя застать, но увы. Зато помешал твое кроветворное. Надеюсь, ты не будешь злиться. 

Б.»

Гарри смял записку в кулаке. Блюдечко со следами пепла начало слегка дребезжать на столе. 

Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Не хватало еще, как ребенку, разнести дом стихийной магией. Но положение было невыносимым. Снейп не просто трахает этого нахала, он еще позволяет ему приходить к себе домой, когда тому вздумается! Позволяет трогать свои драгоценные зелья! У них что, все серьезно? 

Гарри подошел к окну и мрачно уставился на невеселый пейзаж. Похоже, он действительно запал на Снейпа.

***

— А откуда вы знаете этого Брендана? — спросил Гарри словно невзначай.

Был вечер воскресенья. Снейп весь день ходил страшно довольный — не заметить этого было невозможно. А у Гарри руки чесались оторвать чертовому   
Брендану яйца.

Поднятая бровь словно говорила: «А тебе-то что, Поттер?» — но Снейп все же ответил.

— Он изучает зельеварение.

— Вы его учите? — уточнил Гарри.

— Нет, — нехотя ответил Снейп. — Он иногда помогает мне с заказами. Почему вас это волнует, Поттер? 

С минуту Гарри изучал рисунок ковра на полу, а затем поднял лицо, упрямо выпятив подбородок.

— Может, он меня заинтересовал, — воинственно сказал он. — Вы будете против?

Снейп как-то странно и внимательно и посмотрел на Гарри.

— Мне бы этого не хотелось, — неожиданно мягко ответил он.

Гарри отвел глаза. Стыд и ревность накатили жаркой волной.

— Мне не стоило так говорить. Простите.

— Поттер, — Снейп слегка склонил голову набок, словно пытаясь что-то разглядеть в Гарри, — у вас кто-то есть?

Гарри упрямо уставился в угол. При воспоминании о Кевине стало не по себе. 

— Понятно, — тихо сказал Снейп.

Гарри вскинулся.

— Что вам понятно? Есть! И из-за вас я не могу его сюда привести! — мстительно ответил он.

— Так я теперь виноват в том, что вы взяли меня на поруки? — Снейп мгновенно подобрался, от недавней необычной мягкости не осталось и следа. 

— А вы бы предпочли мыть пробирки в Мунго? — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Поверьте, я бы обошелся без вашей так называемой помощи, — Снейп повысил голос.

Раздражение росло.

— На вашем месте я был бы доволен!

— О да, всю жизнь мечтал прислуживать Поттерам!

— Я вежливо с вами обращаюсь!

— Неужели? Просветите меня, Поттер, к какому разделу этикета относятся ваши угрозы физической расправы? 

Гарри весь взмок, от напряжения дрожали руки. 

— Прекратите на меня орать! Вы это заслужили!

— Заслужил? — деланно удивился Снейп. 

— Зачем вам понадобилось нарушать закон? Сидели бы тихо, варили бы разрешенные зелья — ничего бы не было!

— А вы видели этот список разрешенных мне зелий? — прошипел Снейп. 

Он вцепился в ручки кресла так, что пальцы побелели, и весь подался вперед. Распущенные волосы свесились по сторонам бледного лица.

— Я уверен, что на жизнь вам хватает даже с урезанным списком! — крикнул Гарри. — Но вас вечно тянет нарушить правила! Жить без этого не можете!   
Вечно вляпываетесь в неприятности!

— Да как ты смеешь, мальчишка! — Теперь у Снейпа побелели и губы. Он начал подниматься из кресла, излучая угрозу.

— А ну сидеть! — заорал Гарри, не помня себя от злости. 

Темные глаза изумленно расширились. Снейп сделал движение рукой, словно хотел вынуть палочку, но на этот раз Гарри был быстрее. В мгновение ока   
он подскочил к Снейпу, толкнул его в грудь, заставляя упасть обратно в кресло, сгреб за воротник и жадно впился в тонкие губы. Снейп, казалось, опешил, по крайней мере, сопротивляться не стал. А через несколько мгновений Гарри с восторгом ощутил, как приоткрылся рот, как слабо шевельнулся чужой язык, встречая его собственный. 

Громкий стук упавшей и покатившейся по деревянному полу палочки заставил его оторваться от Снейпа. Тот сидел с закрытыми глазами. Черные ресницы подрагивали, на лице выступил румянец, приоткрытые губы были яркими, как спелая клубника. 

Гарри снова потянулся к нему, и тут Снейп открыл глаза. Во взгляде его читалось абсолютное бешенство.

— Убирайся, Поттер, — задыхаясь, прорычал он.

Удивленный такой реакцией, Гарри отступил на пару шагов.

— Но…

Снейп вскочил и подобрал палочку. 

— Не смей ко мне прикасаться, Поттер. Никогда!

— А по-моему, ты был не против! — воскликнул Гарри.

— Тебе показалось!

— Что? — Гарри опешил от такой откровенной лжи. — Ты отвечал мне!

Снейп сощурился и неприятно усмехнулся.

— Я представил, что это Брендан.

Гарри онемел. 

— Не подходи, Поттер, — повторил Снейп, выставив вперед палочку и отступая в сторону своей комнаты. 

Стук закрывшейся двери прозвучал как гром.

***

Утро, по мнению Гарри, наступило слишком быстро. До рассвета он вертелся в кровати без сна, спрашивая себя, за каким книззлом ему понадобился   
Снейп. 

Зевая и уговаривая себя, что стоит проснуться окончательно, раз уж поднялся, Гарри побрел на кухню. Задумчиво постучал палочкой по холодному   
чайнику и замер. 

А где Снейп и завтрак?!

В этот момент в дверь вошел Снейп.

— А почему вы так поздно? — вырвалось у Гарри.

Снейп безразлично взглянул на него и холодно ответил:

— Сейчас все будет готово.

Что-то было не так.

— Э-э-э, насчет вчерашнего, — промямлил Гарри. — Я не ожидал, что вам будет так неприятно. Прост...

— Не надо, Поттер, — оборвал его Снейп. — Поэкспериментировали, и хватит.

— Я не экспериментировал!

— Замолчите!

Гарри умолк, с негодованием пыхтя. Мало того, что Снейп его вчера оскорбил, так еще и сегодня придумал новые обвинения!

— Вот завтрак, — десять минут спустя сказал Снейп, небрежно брякнув перед Гарри тарелку. Себе он ничего не положил.

— А вы?

— Я не голоден. И мне нужно проверить зелья.

Гарри чуть не подавился тостом.

— Спешите к нему? — выпалил он с искренним возмущением.

Снейп скривился и с омерзением стряхнул с рукава кусочек вылетевшего у Гарри изо рта хлеба.

— Поттер, не все думают исключительно членом. В тонизирующее Брейгера нужно добавить глаз крысы, — добавил он, ощерившись в подобии улыбки.

Гарри только кисло взглянул на него.


	3. Июль

**Июль**

Следующий месяц стал адом. Гарри не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме Снейпа. Тот сводил его с ума. Шипел, плевался ядом больше обычного, настороженно сверкал глазами, словно ожидал, что Гарри снова на него набросится. А у того и правда чесались руки, и не только руки. До боли в яйцах хотелось секса. И хотелось его исключительно со Снейпом. Гарри попытался снова встретиться с Кевином на нейтральной территории — и окончательно понял, что влип. 

Дошло до того, что у Гарри тяжелело в паху от любой сказанной Снейпом гадости и даже от его мерзкой ухмылочки. Он опустился до специально спровоцированных ссор, только чтобы внимание Снейпа безраздельно принадлежало ему, хотя бы на десять минут. А еще эта постоянная ревность! Каждую минуту, проведенную вне дома, Гарри казалось, что в это самое мгновение невыносимый Брендан лапает Снейпа. Казалось невероятным, что этот ублюдок кому-то понадобился, кроме сошедшего с ума Гарри. Но факты оставались фактами.

Каждая отлучка Снейпа для варки зелий превращалась в пытку. Гарри даже начал всерьез подумывать о том, чтобы запереть его в доме на площади Гриммо под предлогом разбора хлама, оставшегося после поколений Блэков. 

В последнее время у него появилась привычка забегать в обеденный перерыв домой. Якобы перекусить, а на самом деле проверить, что делает Снейп. На этот раз дом встретил его тишиной. Снейп наверняка торчал в любимом подвале, измельчая какие-нибудь корни. По крайней мере, Гарри искренне на это надеялся. Впрочем, зачем надеяться, если можно проверить?

Аппарировав неподалеку от дома в Галифаксе, Гарри утер пот. Был жаркий июльский день, и небо давило на плечи. Где-то вдалеке собиралась гроза, воздух был густым и тяжелым. Подойдя к знакомой двери, Гарри толкнул ее. Закрыто. Постучавшись, через некоторое время он услышал глухое «входите, Поттер» и переступил через порог. В коридоре было холодно, как в могиле. Контраст ошеломил Гарри: казалось, здесь зима, а не лето. Он сразу вспомнил местечко в Динском лесу у болота, и пахло оно так же, холодом и отсыревшим деревом. Гарри передернулся — выглядел дом тоже как-то бесприютно. 

Войдя в гостиную, Гарри оглядел бардак, который Снейп называл рабочим беспорядком. Куча пергаментов, колб и книг с загнутыми страницами — и сам Снейп, прямой как доска и почему-то застывший посреди комнаты. У него было странно пустое лицо, и Гарри забеспокоился

— Что-то случилось?

Снейп не удостоил его ответом.

— Вы какой-то странный... — прозвучало по-идиотски, и Гарри прикусил язык. В самом деле, а когда Снейп был не странным? 

— Вы отрываете меня от работы, — безжизненным голосом сообщил Снейп. 

Потом развернулся, и, держась все так же прямо, последовал в подвал. Гарри шел за ним, пытаясь понять, что не так. Снейп ступал осторожно и поворачивался всем телом сразу, будто опасался вертеть головой. 

В подвале было душно от испарений дюжины котлов, мерзкие твари на разделочных досках вызвали у Гарри немедленный приступ тошноты. Снейп медленно переходил от одного котла к другому, помешивая одно зелье, проделывая какие-то манипуляции палочкой над другим. Гарри прокашлялся.

— Я подумал, может, перекусим? Время обеденное…

Снейп нахмурился и прижал пальцы к виску. Повернулся всем телом к Гарри — и зелье у него за спиной, испуская клубы вонючего пара, начало выплескиваться из котла. Тихо зарычав, Снейп бросился к нему, споткнулся и рухнул на пол. Гарри в оцепенении наблюдал, как тот ползет в угол, доставая закатившуюся палочку, не спеша вставать и делать что-то с зельем, которое медленно заливало стол. Опираясь на край стола, Снейп наконец поднялся, повернулся к зелью и уничтожил все, что оставалось в котле. 

— Поттер, вы и зелья несовместимы. Сплошная катастрофа…

Упреку явно не хватало яда. Снейп еще раз потер висок и поморщился, невидяще глядя перед собой и сжимая палочку.

— А, может, вы неважно себя чувствуете? — осенило Гарри.

— Я никак себя не чувствую, Поттер. Убирайтесь, пока все здесь не повзрывалось, — вяло огрызнулся Снейп.

— Ну нет, я не оставлю вас в таком состоянии! Давайте поднимемся наверх, откроем окна, на улице жарко, но скоро гроза, будет свежо…

— Гроза? — встрепенулся Снейп и забормотал под нос какие-то ругательства. Гарри удалось расслышать только «везет как утопленнику…» 

Все так же рассеянно Снейп снова оглядел столы. Взмахнул палочкой, накладывая чары и убирая огонь почти под всеми котлами. Молча прошел мимо и направился вверх по лестнице. Гарри с растущим испугом смотрел, как судорожно Снейп цепляется за перила, и как ходят ходуном его колени. Что, черт возьми, творится?

Держась неподалеку на случай, если Снейп свалится с лестницы, Гарри тоже поднялся обратно в гостиную. 

Снейп уже упал в кресло и наставил палочку в его сторону. 

— Что, черт возьми, вы делаете? — опешил Гарри. 

— Поттер, зачем вы явились?

— Я же говорил, обед… Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? — Гарри попытался говорить как можно спокойнее и медленно приближался к Снейпу, нашаривая  
свою палочку.

— Что вы там лепетали насчет грозы?

— Что она приближается. Давайте я открою окно?

Гарри попятился и, не спуская глаз со Снейпа, нащупал шпингалет на раме и распахнул окно. С подоконника слетели пара пергаментов и блюдце с  
засохшими коричневыми пятнами. Тучами заволокло все небо, совсем близко прогрохотал гром. Лицо Снейпа немного прояснилось. Он опустил палочку, хотя по-прежнему не выпустил ее из рук. Гарри приблизился — лицо Снейпа, бледное до синевы, было покрыто потом, дышал он прерывисто, и пахло от него как от холодной реки, от берега, заросшего тиной. 

— Что мне сделать, чтобы вам стало полегче?

— Ничего. Скоро пойдет дождь — и дальше само пройдет, — выдавил Снейп и закрыл глаза.

— Что это?

— Последствия действия яда. Пока что, благодаря стараниям драгоценного Министерства, мне не удалось усовершенствовать зелье, которое воздействует  
на нейроны…

За окном блеснула молния, и снова грянул гром. Снейп мгновенно вскинул палочку в направлении звука. Гарри вздохнул. Палочка повернулась в его сторону.

— Слушайте, Снейп, положите палочку, а?

— Поттер, я вас не звал. Свои пожелания оставьте при себе, — Снейп снова смотрел прямо перед собой пустыми глазами. 

Вот черт, и ведь не допытаешься у него, что не так. Решив подождать и, если станет хуже, позвать помощь, Гарри сел на диван, уже спокойнее наблюдая  
за маневрами палочки. Гром звучал все чаще, молнии вспышками освещали комнату, а порывы ветра пару раз так шарахнули оконной рамой о стену, что Гарри был уверен: с палочки Снейпа наконец сорвется какое-нибудь проклятие. Но нет, все обошлось, и вскоре первые крупные капли упали на землю. Через пару минут дождь уже лил вовсю, перехлестывая через подоконник, и когда ручеек воды достиг дивана, Снейп наконец обмяк в кресле. С огромным облегчением Гарри отметил, что он положил палочку на колени и запустил руки в волосы, расплетая косу. На запрокинутое лицо вернулось обычное отсутствие румянца — ну, хотя бы не синева, дыхание стало глубоким. 

— Хотите, я помассирую затылок или шею? — мягко спросил Гарри, зачарованно глядя на длинные черные пряди.

— Поттер, вы надоедливый и нахальный субъект.

— Я просто хочу помочь.

— Если хотите помочь, приготовьте что-нибудь поесть. Легкое, диетическое. Через полчаса я буду ужасно голоден.

Снейп медленно встал и переместился на диван, устроился на боку и заткнул палочку под подушку. 

— Постарайтесь не шуметь и не обрушить все мои полки себе на голову, нет никакого желания разгребать за вами бардак, — пробормотал он и, закрыв  
глаза, мгновенно погрузился в сон. 

Немного понаблюдав за тем, как размеренно вздымается его бок, Гарри прошел на кухню, стараясь быть тихим как мышка.

Открыв холодильник, Гарри наткнулся только на слегка тронутую плесенью горбушку хлеба и банку фасоли в томатном соусе. Хм, вряд ли это можно считать «легким и диетическим». Пошарив по полкам, он нашел пару пачек макарон, десяток склянок со специями и банку тунца в масле. Ага, есть же еще морозильная камера! Там-то Гарри и обнаружил пакет замороженных овощей. Постаравшись вспомнить, что обычно вкладывают в понятие «диетический», Гарри решил попробовать сварить овощной суп-пюре. Забросив овощи в кастрюлю, он сел за стол и тут же что-то задел ногой. Раздался грохот. Заглянув под столешницу, Гарри обнаружил валяющийся на полу топор, который, видимо, был прислонен под столом к стене. Вздохнув, Гарри решил не искушать дальше судьбу и достал заплесневевший хлеб. Если обрезать корочку и поджарить, получатся вполне приличные гренки. Аппарировать за другой едой и оставлять Снейпа одного не хотелось. Дождь за окном уже тихо шелестел, без всякого неистовства.

Через полчаса, протирая ложкой сквозь дуршлаг вареные морковь и цветную капусту, Гарри был готов пожалеть о собственном милосердии. Что можно приготовить диетического на кухне, в которой есть только консервы и топор? Тем не менее, он справился сносно — по крайней мере, суп был однородным и горячим.

Покидав в тарелку гренки со сковороды, Гарри поставил ее на поднос и вернулся в гостиную. Снейп уже проснулся, и, судя по тому, с каким энтузиазмом набросился на суп, изрядно проголодался.

— Гренки совершенно размокли. Кто же кладет их в суп все сразу, — незлобиво прокомментировал он.

— Я кладу, и не придирайтесь. Накрошите в другой раз, — не удержался Гарри.

— Способность воспринимать разумную критику никогда не была вашей сильной стороной, Поттер, — высокомерно заметил Снейп, скрупулезно вылавливая гренку из супа.

— Лучше скажите, как вы себя чувствуете? — отмахнулся Гарри. Ссориться не хотелось. Уплетающий за обе щеки суп Снейп вызывал почему-то умиление и чувство домашнего уюта. 

— Прекратите каждую минуту спрашивать, — буркнул Снейп.

— Ладно… Видимо, действительно лучше, — смирился Гарри. — По крайней мере, вы уже не машете палочкой почем зря. 

— В нормальном состоянии я всегда успею ее достать, и, уверяю, у меня получится быстрее, чем у вас.

— В нормальном? То есть тогда вы в нее вцепились, потому что не были уверены в быстроте реакции? Вам не кажется, что это уже самая настоящая  
паранойя? Никто не собирался на вас нападать!

— У меня паранойя? Не я считаю, что забытый на столе огрызок может меня уничтожить.

— Я, по крайней мере, не держу топор под столом на случай того, что огрызок взбунтуется! — Гарри начал заводиться, в то же время понимая, что их спор смехотворен.

— Конечно, вы предпочитаете радикальный геноцид объедков.

— Так, Снейп. Вы поели, поспали, я вижу, вам лучше, а я уже и так опоздал на работу. Увидимся вечером, — и Гарри поспешил убраться, пока ссора не  
набрала обороты. 

***

Гарри угрюмо брел по коридору министерства к лифту. Он опоздал на работу и, конечно, не успел пообедать — кошмарного супа на двоих бы не хватило. Чертов Снейп! Но, по крайней мере, он был там один. Интересно, Брендан тоже выхаживал Снейпа после таких приступов? Двери распахнулись, и Гарри хмуро уставился на улыбающегося Брендана. Легок на помине.

— Привет! — жизнерадостно поздоровался тот. 

— Привет, — пробурчал Гарри. — У тебя тут какое-то дело?

— Да нет, просто пришел кое-кого навестить. Тебе тоже вниз? 

Гарри только кивнул. 

— Как там Снейп? — поинтересовался Брендан. 

— Отлично, — сквозь зубы ответил Гарри.

— Давно его не видел, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Ну, ты понимаешь.

— Давно не видел? — оживился Гарри. — А я думал, что у вас… ну… отношения.

Брендан фыркнул.

— Отношения? Со Снейпом? Я похож на сумасшедшего? Или думаешь, такой человек, как Снейп, завел бы со мной серьезные отношения? К тому же я еще  
и не нагулялся. — Он подмигнул Гарри. — Это мы так, иногда спускаем пар. Я сам ему навязался как-то. А вообще у нас деловые отношения. — Он внезапно стал серьезным. — Знаешь, он поразительный зельевар. Гениальный. И это ужасно, что Министерство его так ограничивает. Для него это все равно, что запретить дышать.

Гарри смотрел на него во все глаза. 

— Погоди, а почему ты давно его не видел? — с подозрением спросил Гарри. — Он чуть ли не каждый день у себя, что-то варит. 

В глазах Брендана мелькнула неуверенность. 

— Я не знаю. Я вроде видел его пару недель назад, а потом… — Он не договорил, задумавшись.

Гарри внимательно на него посмотрел. 

— М-м, Брендан. Давай зайдем ко мне на минуточку.

***

— Ублюдок! — выдохнул Брендан. — Этот ублюдок стер мне память!

— Не просто стер, а еще и наложил Конфундус, — удовлетворенно отметил Гарри, постукивая пальцем по пустому флакончику. 

— Ты что, опробовал на мне его зелье? — восхитился Брендан. 

— И оно прекрасно работает. Так как он умудрился стереть тебе память, если на его палочке куча ограничений?

Брендан покачал головой.

— Он взял мою. 

— Ты позволил Снейпу взять твою палочку? — поразился Гарри.

— Я, хм, я был немного не в форме. Мы… — не договорив, Брендан приоткрыл рот и уставился на Гарри. — Он стер мне память после того, как назвал меня чужим именем. Он назвал меня Гарри. 

— Когда? — внезапно охрипшим голосом переспросил Гарри.

Брендан внимательно посмотрел на него и сказал:

— Когда позволил себя трахнуть.

Повисла пауза.

— Брендан, — наконец сказал Гарри. — Прости. Обливиэйт!

Сердце Гарри пело. Задача предстояла нелегкая, при мысли о Брендане его по-прежнему охватывала ревность, но теперь он знал, что у него есть шанс! А еще у него появилась пара неотложных дел.


	4. Август

**Август**

На следующее — субботнее — утро Гарри вскочил с кровати рано. Он чувствовал такой подъем, что накануне едва смог уснуть.

Когда Снейп появился на кухне, Гарри торжественно махнул в сторону уже накрытого стола. Наградой ему стало неопределенное хмыканье. Впрочем, тосты с помидорами, сыром и сосисками Снейп умял с неожиданным для утра энтузиазмом. Гарри выждал, пока он допьет кофе и удовлетворенно откинется на спинку стула, и спросил:

— А вы можете показать мне список запрещенных к варке зелий?

Снейп пронзил его острым взглядом. 

— Зачем вам? Вы все равно не знаете даже половины этих названий.

— Все равно, — упрямо сказал Гарри. — Я хочу взглянуть.

— Не вижу в этом смысла, Поттер.

— И все же я хочу посмотреть на него. Пожалуйста.

Снейп продолжал буравить его подозрительным взглядом. 

— О, да ради Мерлина! Что вы думаете, я с ним такого сделаю?! — не вытерпел Гарри.

— Думаю, покажете мисс Грейнджер, чтобы она прочитала его вам по слогам, ведь сами вы все равно в нем ничего не поймете, — ехидно ответил Снейп.

— Вы ведете себя как капризный ребенок! — не сдержался Гарри.

— Я? Разве я сейчас требовательно верещал о своих желаниях?

— Я вежливо вас попросил. Но вы просто не можете не начать ссоры из-за любой мелочи.

Уголок рта Снейпа пополз вверх, придавая ему необыкновенно самодовольный вид.

— А вы, Поттер, просто не в состоянии не поддаваться на подначки. Ну и кто тут ребенок?

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Хорошо, прекрасно, просто дайте мне список.

— У меня условие, — заявил Снейп, скрестив на груди руки.

— Что еще?

— Я дам вам список, а вы не будете приставать ко мне с мытьем посуды.

— Эй! Вы, кажется, все еще отбываете наказание! И потом, я готовил, так что будет честно, если вы…

— Тогда вы не получите список, — поднял бровь Снейп.

Гарри насупился.

— Неделя, — заявил он.

— Месяц, — отозвался Снейп в том же тоне.

— Две недели!

— Три.

— Хорошо! Но тогда вы перестанете есть в гостиной, усыпая весь диван мусором! Позавчера я сел прямо на блюдце, что оно, черт возьми, делало на   
диване?

— Удивительная для гриффиндорца мелочность, — миролюбиво заметил Снейп. Видимо, плотный — и приготовленный не им — завтрак изрядно поднял ему настроение, решил Гарри. — И кстати, ваша яичница буквально плавает в жире. Сколько масла вы бухнули на сковородку?

Гарри еле удержался от того, чтобы показать ему язык.

— Так вы дадите мне список?

Снейп задумчиво скользнул по нему взглядом, будто оценивая, и у Гарри сладко екнуло в животе.

— Не дам. И прежде чем у вас глаза выскочат сквозь очки от возмущения, потрудитесь заглянуть в папку, которую вам выдали, когда вы брали меня на   
поруки. Думаю, вы найдете там то, что так жаждете заполучить, — и Снейп ответил ухмылкой на мрачный взгляд.

— Один-ноль в пользу Слизерина, — укоризненно произнес Гарри. Снейп отсалютовал ему чашкой кофе.

***

— Гарри, что случилось? К чему такая спешка? — спросил Рон, когда Гарри ввалился в небольшую гостиную их с Гермионой домика. — Проблемы со   
Снейпом?

— Да! То есть нет! — возбужденно воскликнул Гарри, потрясая пергаментом. — Мне нужно, чтобы на это взглянула Гермиона.

— Что это? Погоди, она сейчас выйдет.

Гарри смутился. Он как-то упустил, что у его друзей скоро появится ребенок и, возможно, не стоит к ним вот так вламываться со своими идеями.

— Ой, прости, Рон. Но мне правда очень нужно.

— Ерунда, приятель. Кто, как не мы, поможет тебе в войне со Снейпом, — ухмыльнулся Рон.

— Война со Снейпом? — переспросила вперевалочку вошедшая в комнату Гермиона. — Гарри, что произошло?

— Гермиона, посмотри на это, пожалуйста.

Она развернула свиток и начала сосредоточенно читать.

— Что скажешь? — напряженно спросил Гарри. — Там есть какие-то действительно опасные зелья?

— Есть, — нахмурилась она. — Точнее, кроме раздела ядов, там есть зелья, которые можно отнести к разряду одурманивающих. Но вообще, такое впечатление, что здесь собрана большая часть запатентованных зелий. Что это за список, Гарри?

— Это список зелий, которые Снейпу запрещено варить, — мрачно ответил Гарри.

Гермиона снова пробежалась глазами по пергаменту.

— Но, Гарри, — растерянно сказала она. — Это же нелепо. Тут есть даже зелья, которые мы варили на пятом курсе.

Гарри взволнованно забегал по комнате.

— Я должен поговорить с Кингсли.

— С чего ты так обеспокоился? — спросил Рон. 

— Рон! — укоризненно воскликнула Гермиона. — Если Снейпу и правда нельзя варить все, что тут перечислено, то ему практически ничего нельзя   
приготовить, не нарушая закон. Это несправедливо!

— Мерлин, а лечебные зелья там есть? Кроветворное? Костерост? — всполошился Гарри. В памяти всплыло внезапное бешенство Снейпа при перечне нужных Гарри зелий.

— Костерост есть, — кивнула Гермиона. — Список основан на потенциальной опасности не только зелий, но и смесей ингредиентов. 

— Значит, он продолжает нарушать закон прямо сейчас и по моему указанию, — Гарри тяжело опустился на диван и уставился в пол. — Черт. В   
понедельник я поговорю с Кингсли. Министерство не может навязывать Снейпу эти идиотские списки. Они же сами его толкают к постоянным нарушениям. К тому же он, кажется, не может приготовить лекарство и себе — устроил мне вчера такое… — он покачал головой.

— Какое лекарство? — насторожился Рон.

— Нагини, — мрачно ответил Гарри. 

Гермиона поежилась.

— А что говорит сам Снейп?

— Ничего. Я и список-то этот у него вырвал чуть ли не подкупом, — Гарри покачал головой, вспоминая, как Снейп обвел его вокруг пальца.

— Подкупом? — засмеялся Рон. — Неужели Снейпа можно подкупить?

— При вовремя поданном утром кофе он становится сговорчивее, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— И давно ты подаешь ему кофе? — спросила Гермиона, пристально глядя на Гарри.

Он покраснел.

— Гарри! — ахнул Рон. 

— Ничего не говори, — взмолился Гарри. — Я и без тебя знаю, что идиот.

Гермиона вздохнула. 

— Гарри, нельзя идти к Кингсли неподготовленным. Глупо просить отменить весь список сразу. Нужно уменьшить его в разумных пределах, и обдумать аргументацию.

— Спасибо, — просиял Гарри.

***

— Ну как? — Волосы Гермионы смешивались с зеленым пламенем, делая ее похожей на настоящую сказочную ведьму.

— Я сейчас буду, — коротко ответил Гарри, торопливо оглядываясь. 

Снейп как раз ушел в свою комнату, но не стоило надеяться, что он упустит хоть что-то из их разговора.

— Отлично, — кивнула Гермиона.

Через минуту Гарри уже отряхивал пепел, стоя посреди их гостиной.

— Итак? 

— Итак, пришлось сразиться с Амалией Амхорн, — ни в какую не хотела пускать меня к Кингсли, — но потом я все-таки к нему прорвался. Он   
посоветовал мне зайти в комиссию по надзору за опасными веществами и взять у них анкеты. Если мы все быстро сделаем, то прошение рассмотрят на ближайшем совещании! У нас есть шанс, что они внесут поправки в официальный список запрещенных зелий и ингредиентов, — возбужденно заявил Гарри, доставая пачку пергаментов и плюхая их на стол. 

— Молодец! — обрадовалась Гермиона. 

Договорившись с Гермионой, что она пока просмотрит анкеты и составит список документов, которые необходимо будет приложить к обратному пакету, Гарри поспешил обратно к себе.

***

«Снейп меня убьет», — подумал Гарри, поставив на поднос чашку свежесваренного кофе.

«А может, и нет, — решил он, вдохнув бодрящий запах с ореховой ноткой. — Надо же с чего-то начинать».

«Я сошел с ума», — повторил он себе в пятый раз и уверенно толкнул дверь в комнату Снейпа.

Его встретила нацеленная в грудь волшебная палочка.

— Поттер, — раздраженно процедил Снейп, опуская палочку. — Какого книззла вы крадетесь по собственному дому, как вор?

Гарри не ответил. Его внимание было полностью поглощено бледным шрамом, пересекающим худую безволосую грудь. 

— Что вам нужно? — вывел его из ступора резкий голос. — Вы перепутали мою комнату с кухней?

Он вздохнул.

— Нет. Я принес вам кофе. Я думал, что вы еще не встали.

Такого искреннего изумления на лице Снейпа Гарри не видел еще никогда.

— Поттер, как вы себя чувствуете? — вкрадчиво спросил Снейп. — На кухне есть Перечное зелье. 

— Я знаю, что есть на кухне. Это моя кухня, — огрызнулся Гарри. Сюрприз был явно безнадежно испорчен. — Я принес вам кофе. Но раз вы уже встали, то   
можете выпить его за завтраком. И кстати, завтрак уже почти готов. У вас есть десять минут. Не опаздывайте.

***

— Поттер, я вас не понимаю.

Снейп сложил на груди руки и наклонил голову, разглядывая Гарри, как диковинную зверушку. 

— М-м-м? — Гарри как раз вытаскивал из духовки омлет, высунув от усердия кончик языка.

— У вас приступ домовитости? Вы поступили на кулинарные курсы? Или просто сошли с ума?

— Что? 

— Уже неделю вы готовите сами, при этом каждый раз спрашиваете, все ли меня устраивает. Вы забыли, что это я у вас услужении?

— Хм. А вы недовольны?

— Поттер! Не юлите. Я привык, что у вас семь пятниц на неделе. Я ничуть не удивился, когда понял, что у вас нет ни малейшего представления, что   
делать с человеком, которого вы взяли в услужение. Но сегодня вы, похоже, окончательно рехнулись. Чего вы добивались утром, когда пытались принести мне кофе в постель?

— Я принес вам кофе, потому что знаю: утром он вам необходим, чтобы проснуться, — твердо сказал Гарри.

Снейп шагнул ближе.

— Не притворяйтесь идиотом, Поттер, — процедил он. 

— Я не притворяюсь, — ответил Гарри, не отводя взгляда.

Он почувствовал давление и не стал сопротивляться. Снейп буквально на секунду скользнул в его разум — и тут же отступил. Теперь он смотрел на Гарри, словно не веря своим глазам.

— Это… правда? — спросил он, непривычно запнувшись. — Вы…

— Да, — просто ответил Гарри. — Я. Именно я. Именно вас.

Снейп неуверенно сделал шаг назад.

— Омлет остывает.

Еще шаг по направлению к двери.

— Северус, — негромко, но внятно сказал Гарри, наслаждаясь тем, что наконец называет Снейпа по имени. — Не убегай.

Снейп недоуменно уставился на него, словно не понимая, что ему говорят.

— Я не шучу.

Гарри протянул ему руку. В глазах Снейпа промелькнула неуверенность. Он отступил еще и нервно сказал:

— Я не знаю, что вы еще придумали, Поттер, но…

Казалось, впервые в присутствии Гарри он не нашелся с ответом.

Тогда Гарри сам шагнул к нему. Снейп выхватил палочку, но его рука подрагивала, выдавая сильное волнение.

— Все нормально, Северус, — успокаивающе сказал Гарри. Он словно снова впервые пытался подойти к гиппогрифу. — Все хорошо. 

Снейп смотрел на него чуть ли не с ужасом. Гарри сделал последний шаг и мягко притянул в объятия худое, напряженное как струна тело. От распущенных волос было щекотно, и Гарри пропустил сквозь них пальцы, кончиками массируя затылок. Снейп вдруг глубоко вздохнул.

— Что тебе нужно, Поттер? — едва слышно спросил он.

Гарри снова взглянул на него: темные ресницы опустились, над переносицей залегла складка. Он осторожно провел по ней, пытаясь разгладить. Снейп   
дернулся.

— Садись. Завтрак остывает, — тихо повторил Гарри.

Словно под гипнозом, Снейп опустился на стул.

— Поттер… — начал он хрипло и откашлялся. — Поттер, я не позволю вам играть со мной в ваши странные игры. И не думайте, что услужение подразумевает услуги сексуального характера. 

— Я говорил с Бренданом.

Снейп не изменился в лице, но воздух вокруг него, казалось, сгустился.

— И что? — медленно выговаривая, спросил он.

— Ты знаешь, что.

— Понятия не имею.

— Не лги мне.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы.

— Я дал ему твое зелье. То, которое снимает Обливиэйт.

Снейп закрыл глаза.

— Это ничего не значит, Поттер. 

— Врешь, — прошептал Гарри и тихонько рассмеялся. 

— Я… Поттер, срок моего наказания истекает через три месяца. Я думаю, что будет уместно, если вы откажетесь от своего заявления и передадите меня властям. 

— Зачем? — удивился Гарри.

— Чтобы отработать оставшийся срок мне назначили где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Зачем? — снова не понял Гарри.

Снейп раздраженно вздохнул.

— Что вам не ясно, Поттер? Очевидно же, что данная ситуация неприемлема для нас обоих. Вы, — он дернул уголком рта, — это вы. И я…

С этими словами Снейп встал и подошел к окну. Отвернувшись, он стоял какое-то время, постукивая пальцем по подоконнику. 

— Я не могу на это пойти, — наконец сказал он. 

— Почему? Что нам мешает?

Снейп открыл рот и снова закрыл. 

— Какого тролля, Поттер! — Казалось, ему было комфортнее говорить с Гарри в раздраженном тоне. — Как вы себе это представляете? Вы вообще   
думаете когда-нибудь о последствиях?

— О каких еще последствиях? — Слова Снейпа казались неправильными, словно он пытался прикрыть ими что-то другое, о чем не хотел говорить. — Все   
уже давно знают, что я гей. Кому какая разница! Да мне плевать, кто и что подумает. 

— А как в Аврорате посмотрят на связь с преступником?

— Во-первых, ты — не преступник. А во-вторых, моя личная жизнь — это мое личное дело. 

— И что, вы собираетесь со мной встречаться? — с издевкой спросил Снейп. — Будем ходить за ручку и кушать кремовые пирожные у Фортескью?

— Если тебе это нравится, то я согласен, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— И вы готовы под меня лечь? — Снейп весь ощетинился и как-то хищно вытянул шею.

— Ты уверен, что это именно то, чего ты хочешь? — мягко спросил Гарри.

Снейп вскинул подбородок и оскалился.

— А ты так в себе уверен, Поттер?

— Гарри. И — достаточно.

Снейп покачал головой. 

— Это безумие. 

— Я не буду тебя торопить, Северус. Но нам ничто не мешает попробовать.

Гарри шагнул к Снейпу и взял его руку. Тот не сопротивлялся, но напряженно следил за манипуляциями Гарри. Повернув руку Снейпа ладонью вверх, Гарри погладил подушечки пальцев, а затем взглянул прямо в недоверчивые черные глаза.

— Омлет совсем остыл. И кофе тоже. Садись, а я пока сварю свежий.

— Я не…

— Северус. Не лги, — твердо сказал Гарри.

Снейп нервно вырвал свою руку и плюхнулся на стул. С минуту он смотрел на Гарри ничего не выражающим взглядом, а затем сказал:

— Добавь корицы.

***

После завтрака, во время которого Снейп едва притронулся к еде, Гарри сказал:

— Я снова наложил на Брендана Обливиэйт. 

Снейп прищурился.

— Не пойму, Поттер, ты такой наивный или настолько уверен в себе?

— Это еще почему? 

— Что мне теперь помешает заставить тебя забыть об этом небольшом инциденте?

— О нет. Ты не станешь этого делать, Северус.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

Гарри поднялся и подошел к Снейпу. Тот настороженно наблюдал за ним, словно ожидая подвоха. Гарри завел прядь волос Снейпу за ухо и сказал:

— Я бы хотел заплести твои волосы. Ты позволишь?

Явно ожидавший не такого ответа Снейп моргнул. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Гарри снизу вверх. Они замерли, завороженно глядя друг на друга, а потом Гарри наклонился и прошептал:

— Ты ничего мне не сделаешь, потому что хочешь этого не меньше, чем я.

Тонкие губы приоткрылись, но Гарри не стал ждать возражений. Он наклонился ниже и легонько поцеловал Снейпа. 

Их губы соприкасались едва ли несколько секунд, но когда Гарри отстранился, дыхание его было сбито. 

— Так я могу принести расческу?

Снейп медленно кивнул. 

В ванной Гарри первым делом плеснул водой в лицо — похоже, это становилось ритуалом. Затем подхватил с полки принадлежавший Снейпу простой деревянный гребень и поспешил обратно.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, Снейп не ругался и не ворчал. Не пожаловался на безрукость и неуклюжесть Гарри, когда тот случайно довольно сильно дернул   
одну из прядок. Едва веря своему счастью, Гарри тянул время, как мог. Сначала он долго расчесывал Снейпа, проводя гребнем от макушки до самых кончиков неровно обрезанных волос. Затем долго разбирал на одинаковые пряди, пропуская их между ладоней. Когда же он наконец заплел волосы в небольшую аккуратную косу и отстранился, то Снейп по-прежнему продолжал сидеть неподвижно, не издавая ни звука.

Обеспокоенный Гарри шагнул вперед, обходя стул.

— Я надеюсь, тебе не было боль… 

Слова застряли у него в горле. Снейп сидел с закрытыми глазами, а на его щеках пылали два ярких пятна, совсем как тогда, после секса. 

— Северус, — почти беззвучно позвал Гарри. 

Тот открыл слегка затуманенные глаза. Гарри застыл.

— Тебе пора на работу, Поттер, — хрипло сказал Снейп.

***

Гарри едва смог дождаться конца рабочего дня. На обед домой он решил не ходить: дать Снейпу время, чтобы обдумать утренние события. К вечеру же он сто раз успел пожалеть о своем решении: до дрожи хотелось увидеть Снейпа. Он снова, как наяву, ощущал длинные пряди волос в своих руках и сжимал кулаки, пытаясь удержать призрачные воспоминания.

Дома Снейпа не оказалось. Гарри выждал полчаса. Обошел кухню, переставил сахарницу полкой ниже, повесил свежее кухонное полотенце, разложил по местам книги, попытался почитать и не преуспел. Потом уговорил себя еще на час. И еще один провел, таращась в окно. Наконец ожидание стало невыносимым. 

«Будь что будет», — решил он.

В дом Снейпа удалось проникнуть без труда: легкое покалывание охранных чар подтвердило, что Гарри ждали.

Снейп обнаружился в гостиной. Он лежал в темноте на потертом диване и смотрел в потолок.

— Пришел? — тихо спросил Снейп, не глядя на Гарри.

— Пришел, — согласился Гарри. — Я зажгу свечи?

Не ответив, Снейп прикрыл глаза рукой. 

— Я не буду заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь…

— Замолчи, — ответил Снейп, не отнимая руки от лица. 

Гарри не стал спорить. Он зажег пару стоявших на столе свечей и начал оглядываться в поисках других. Обычный бардак на полках, наваленные в кучи   
книги, торчащие тут и там свитки пергамента, грязные чашки — где здесь могут скрываться свечи?

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — снова заговорил Снейп. — Мальчишка.

— Послушай, Снейп. Не надо вот этого, хорошо? Я давно не ребенок и знаю, что ты не монстр. 

Снейп насмешливо посмотрел на него.

— Свечи на кухне, Поттер.

Гарри вошел в маленькую комнатку, служившую кухней. Свечи нашлись в ящике стола. Сам стол был весь усыпан крошками и сухими листьями.   
Посередине громоздился котел с остатками ужасно пахнущей пузырящейся массы.

— Что это в котле? — спросил Гарри, вернувшись в гостиную и зажигая добытые свечи. — Дико воняет.

Снейп закрыл руками лицо и хрипло рассмеялся.

— Это невыносимо, — пробормотал он.

— Что такое? 

Снейп обреченно взглянул на Гарри.

— Я испортил зелье, Поттер. Из-за тебя я впервые за двадцать пять лет испортил зелье.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Он не стал отвечать, надеясь, что, если Снейпа не прерывать, тот скажет что-нибудь еще. 

— У меня была спокойная жизнь, — вновь заговорил Снейп. — Спокойная и размеренная. Пока ты снова в ней не появился, Поттер. Ты вечно все портишь. 

Бесцеремонно врываешься и крадешь ту малую толику покоя, которую мне удается наскрести. Я устал. Мне надоело бегать от тебя и твоего вопросительного взгляда. Чего тебе от меня нужно? Хочешь переспать? Тебе полегчает? Ты уйдешь?

Снейп резко сел на диване и рывком стянул с себя футболку.

— Как предпочитаешь? Сверху? Снизу? Тебе отсосать для начала? 

— Тебе же не все равно, — сказал Гарри. — Ты так бесишься, потому что тебе не все равно.

Снейп покачал головой. Его лицо было искажено странной кривой улыбкой.

— Мне не все равно уже чертову уйму лет, Поттер. Именно поэтому я не хочу тебя видеть, я не хочу тебя слышать, я не хочу тебя знать! Почему бы тебе   
просто не убраться от меня подальше? Ты мне не нужен, а я не нужен тебе!

— Ты использовал легилименцию! Ты видел, что я не вру!

Происходящее было похоже на безумный сон, где все бегают по кругу в вязком тумане и никак не могут встретиться. Снейп мог быть злым и холодным, мог в бешенстве орать, но сейчас Гарри не понимал, что с ним творится. Снейп противоречил сам себе. Более того, он противоречил фактам, которые   
видел собственными глазами. 

— Ты обманываешь сам себя. И я не дам тебе обмануть и меня тоже.

И тут Гарри понял.

— Ты боишься. Ты чего-то чертовски боишься, Снейп. Ты боишься… — по лицу Снейпа пробежала судорога. — Боишься, что это правда. Что ты   
действительно мне нужен. Ты… Ты сказал, что тебе не все равно…

— Не мели ерунды, Поттер!

— Здесь лгун не я. Ты настолько привык обманывать сам себя, что боишься поверить… Во что, Снейп? Что у нас получится?

Одним плавным движением Снейп вскочил с дивана. И только аврорская подготовка спасла челюсть Гарри от встречи с его кулаком. Он перехватил руку Снейпа и, крепко ухватив его за запястье, резко развернул, прижал спиной к себе, не давая освободиться. Снейп был чуть выше, и его плечо оказалась прямо перед носом Гарри. От него пахло потом и дымом. Очень хотелось прижаться губами к теплой коже, закрыть глаза и так и стоять, забыв обо всем. Но Гарри знал, что не имеет на это права. 

— Прости, я не должен был давить. Ты ничем мне не обязан, я не вправе настаивать, — прошептал он, зажмурившись. — Я не буду вынуждать тебя… Я…   
Прости.

Гарри отпустил его и отошел. Поборовшись с собой несколько секунд, он все же взглянул в лицо Снейпу. Тот стоял, сжав губы в тонкую линию.   
Встретившись глазами с Гарри, он прищурился.

— Оставишь меня в покое, Поттер?

— Я дам тебе время решить, — тихо ответил Гарри. — Ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь. Реши, чего ты так боишься, и стоит ли оно того. 

***

Гарри сомневался, что сможет уснуть. Он вернулся домой один и долго сидел на кухне перед давно остывшей чашкой чая. Еще несколько дней назад он не мог даже представить, что у него есть шанс. Теперь же смириться с мыслью, что Снейп может ему отказать, было практически невозможно. Невыносимо. Он знал, что поступает правильно, но как же хотелось просто схватить Снейпа за шиворот, приложить как следует о стену и целовать так, чтобы он и думать забыл о чем-либо кроме него, Гарри. 

Он треснул кулаком по столу. Чашка подпрыгнула, и на столешнице появилась коричневая лужица. Увы, насилием было ничего не решить. Особенно в случае со Снейпом. Гарри вздохнул. Нужно было идти спать: работу никто не отменял.

***

Прошла неделя. От Снейпа по-прежнему не было ничего слышно. Дом казался пустым и нежилым, и Гарри старался как можно больше времени проводить в Министерстве. Он хватался за любое задание, зарабатывая удивленные взгляды Стэна: раньше Гарри такого рвения к бумажной работе не проявлял. Но им владело только одно стремление: занять голову мыслями не о Снейпе. Выходило плохо, но ему как-то удавалось переползать из минуты в минуту и изо дня в день. 

Дома Гарри одержимо занимался уборкой. Стены давили на него, и он боялся, что будет проводить вечера, тупо таращась в пространство. Поэтому он брал тряпку и вручную, без магии натирал полы и окна, перебирал шкаф и перемывал всю посуду из буфета. Он даже дошел до того, что раскопал в кладовке вычищенную Снейпом толстовку и долго ее разглядывал, а затем решительно макнул ее в ведро с мыльной водой. Следы трехмесячного пребывания Снейпа в своей квартире он видел везде: в сбитом коврике в ванной, в круглом следе от чашки на столе, в завалившейся в угол паре кофейных зерен и забытой на полу возле кресла книге. Зато он выматывал себя так, что спал без снов, как убитый. И считал это своей маленькой победой.

Между тем из комиссии по надзору за опасными веществами пришел новый пакет с документами. Их нужно было прочитать и заполнить какие-то приложенные анкеты, но как только Гарри смотрел на названия ингредиентов и зелий, как перед глазами появлялся Снейп, говорящий: «Оставь меня в покое, Поттер». Промаявшись несколько часов и так ничего толком и не прочитав, Гарри решился вновь обратиться к Гермионе. 

Она сразу же ответила на вызов по каминной сети. Гарри просунул голову в зеленое пламя:

— Привет. Я зайду?

— Конечно!

Когда Гарри выбрался из камина и посмотрел на Рона и Гермиону, то у него что-то сжалось в груди. Он был безумно рад их видеть, он даже не понимал, как соскучился. Но в то же время видеть их… счастливых… вместе… Он не хотел додумывать эту мысль.

— Гарри, когда ты в последний раз брился? — ахнула Гермиона.

Гарри рассеянно провел ладонью по подбородку. Там чувствовалось что-то подозрительно похожее уже не на щетину, а на бороду. 

— Что случилось, Гарри? — продолжала допытываться Гермиона. Рядом молча хмурился Рон.

— Ничего. Мы со Снейпом просто пытаемся кое в чем разобраться.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— И поэтому ты выглядишь как бездомный. Гарри…

— Гарри, за каким троллем тебе сдался этот Снейп? — перебил Рон. — Ну сам подумай. Ты же можешь найти себе кого угодно.

— Рон… — тихо сказала Гермиона. 

— Не надо, Рон. Мне не нужен кто угодно. А Снейп… Я справлюсь, — твердо ответил Гарри. Хотелось бы ему и правда чувствовать подобную уверенность.   
Но обсуждать свои запутанные отношения со Снейпом он не собирался. 

— Мне нужна помощь с бумагами из Министерства. Поможете мне?

— Конечно, Гарри, что там у тебя?

Гарри вывалил на стол бумаги из папки и разложил их на несколько кучек.

— Это анкеты, тут сам список зелий, а вот документы, на которые можно сослаться, чтобы его оспорить.

Глаза Рона округлились:

— Ну и ну, Гарри, — казалось, он не верил тому, что видит, — и все это ты набрал, чтобы помочь ему? Мерлиновы штаны…

— Рон, список ведь вообще идиотский, вот и Гермиона же говорит, — Гарри сделал неуклюжую попытку выкрутиться, но, судя по тому, как Рон махнул рукой, обмануть никого не удалось.

— Гарри, я просто не хочу, чтобы он снова портил тебе жизнь. В остальном… 

— В остальном я разберусь, спасибо! Так что, поможете?

Рон еще раз с ужасом осмотрел кучки бумаг и плюхнулся на ковер у ног Гермионы.

— Я вас буду морально поддерживать, ребята. У меня нет к Снейпу настолько горячих чувств, чтобы я смог побороть отвращение к этой хреновой бюрократии.

Гермиона уже просматривала анкеты и, взмахнув вдруг листком бумаги, воскликнула:

— Гарри, но у тебя тут куча ошибок! Ты неправильно указал месяцы своего обучения в Хогвартсе! И вот тут ошибка: Аберратиум, а не Абератиус. Как можно быть таким невнимательным?

— Гермиона, я вообще не знаю, как осилил все это, а ты еще спрашиваешь! — Гарри зажмурился и помотал головой, стараясь избавиться от застывших   
перед глазами бесконечных граф с вопросами.

— Я просто не понимаю, — возмущалась она, внося исправления, — как ты отчеты на работе пишешь, если даже здесь все путаешь?

— Мерлин, Гермиона! Да кто их читает, эти отчеты!

— Но нельзя же быть таким безответственным! Отчеты могут играть большую роль при проведении научных исследований, сбора статистики…

Гарри взглянул на отрешенное лицо Рона и прикрыл глаза. Через некоторое время тычок под ребра вернул его к действительности. 

— Ну вот, еще несколько недель, и все решится, — довольно сказала Гермиона, складывая бумаги в пухлый конверт. — Гарри, хочешь, я сама отошлю их в Министерство? 

— Так будет лучше, — кивнул Гарри. С головой, забитой мыслями исключительно о том, вернется ли Снейп, лучше было не браться за бумаги, требующие   
внимательности. Он и так уже изрядно в них напутал. — Держи меня в курсе.

***

Дома Гарри первым делом отправился в душ. Пора было брать себя в руки. Когда он вышел из ванной, потирая свежевыбритый подбородок, то увидел в гостиной свет.

В кресле сидел хмурый Снейп. Гарри остановился в дверях, молча глядя на него. Сердце колотилось как ненормальное. 

Снейп молчал.

— Привет, — выдавил Гарри, чувствуя себя идиотом. 

— Вечер добрый, — ехидно ответил Снейп.

— Ты… вернулся? — спросил Гарри, зная, что Снейп поймет.

— Моего срока еще никто не отменял.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я.

— Знаю.

— Не будь таким ублюдком, Северус!

— Ты знал, с кем связывался, Поттер, — неожиданно серьезно ответил Снейп, буравя его внимательным взглядом.

У Гарри зазвенело в ушах. Облегчение было таким сильным, что все тело словно превратилось в желе. Он сделал несколько неверных шагов и опустился   
на диван. Поразмыслив, он похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой:

— Иди сюда.

— Что, не терпится? 

Гарри покачал головой. Рот сам собой расплывался в совершенно идиотской улыбке. Снейп вздохнул.

— Вижу, что не терпится, — заметил он, но на диван все же пересел. 

Гарри чувствовал, что Снейп напряжен, но надеялся, что у него было достаточно времени, чтобы все твердо для себя решить. Поэтому он накрыл ладонью   
его руку и осторожно переплел их пальцы.

— Так и думал, что ты окажешься любителем ходить за ручку, Поттер, — ворчливо сказал Снейп.

Гарри прыснул. Радость пузырилась у него в груди и рвалась наружу. Снейп снова вздохнул.

— Я мог бы проклясть тебя, Поттер, — произнес он еле слышно. — Но моя проблема в том, что ты чертов везунчик. А твоя — что я никогда не мог устоять   
перед искушением.

Бережным жестом Снейп перевернул его ладонь и, склонившись, поцеловал в запястье. У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Он протянул свободную руку и провел кончиками пальцев по темной брови. Снейп поднял на него глаза, и Гарри потянулся к нему навстречу. Теплые губы встретили его, приняли и приветствовали. Сильная рука легла на затылок, притягивая ближе. Поцелуй стал глубже, затем влажные губы мазнули его по скуле… И Снейп отстранился.

— Ты сказал, что не будешь меня торопить, Поттер. Надеюсь, ты умеешь держать слово. 

Он выпустил руку Гарри и поднялся. 

— Надеюсь, моя комната все там же, — сухо обронил Снейп, словно только что не сделал первого шага навстречу Гарри. — Доброй ночи, Поттер.

— Доброй ночи, — эхом прошептал Гарри.

***

Если бы не то, что яйца уже трещали, а ладонь за последние две недели Гарри стер чуть ли не до крови, было бы даже смешно. Любителем держаться за руки оказался как раз Снейп. По крайней мере, именно так Гарри про себя называл ставшее ритуальным целование своей ладони и запястья по утрам. Губы Снейпа — узкие и теплые — оставляли обжигающий след на весь день, и Гарри едва мог дождаться вечера, чтобы ворваться домой, в ванную, и там остервенело дрочить той самой рукой с воображаемым отпечатком губ. Почему Снейп так делал, он до конца не понимал, но принимал этот знак внимания с радостью, едва дыша. Возможно, это был способ Снейпа сказать «доброе утро». По-настоящему сказать, а не ворчливо пробормотать, рассеянно тыкая вилкой в яичницу и не отрываясь от книги. 

Когда Снейп в первый раз перехватил руку собирающегося уходить на работу Гарри и притянул его к себе, у него перехватило дыхание. Но вредный Северус, конечно же, не мог просто поцеловать его, как все нормальные люди. С другой стороны, ведь у всех настоящих пар бывают такие вот маленькие, значимые только для них, жесты. А значит, и они со Снейпом… ну, притираются друг к другу. Привыкают. Становятся парой. По крайней мере, Гарри очень на это надеялся. 

Снейп же, в свою очередь, допустил Гарри до расчесывания своих волос. По выходным не было целования запястий, зато можно было погрузить пальцы в длинные волосы и перебирать их, притворяясь, что расчесывает. Впрочем, это тоже не способствовало спокойствию и выдержке. Гарри не знал, что именно чувствует и как справляется Снейп, но сам он столько не дрочил, даже будучи шестнадцатилетним.

В остальное время у них шло все так же. Ругаться они не перестали, но настоящая злость ушла, и теперь Гарри находил в их стычках даже какое-то   
упоение. Они словно проверяли друг друга на прочность. Снейп по-прежнему не упускал случая выказать недовольство — а недоволен он был всем и всегда, — но Гарри стало забавлять его брюзжание. Он начал присматриваться к гримасам Снейпа и обнаружил, что не все они недовольные. Иногда под кривящейся маской скрывалась улыбка, иногда — незлобное ехидство, а в целом Северусу, похоже, просто нравилось корчить из себя деспота. И вопреки здравому смыслу Гарри это изрядно умиляло.

***

Гарри включил лампу и плюхнул на журнальный столик толстенную папку. Ему нужно было рассортировать файлы для архива до пятницы, и он катастрофически не успевал. Пришлось притащить ее тайком домой. Усевшись на ковре по-турецки, он подпер кулаком щеку и тяжело вздохнул. От одного вида этой проклятущей папки, серого картона обложки и потрепанных завязочек тянуло в сон. 

Снейп вышел из своей комнаты и направился к книжному шкафу. 

— Добрвечр, — буркнул он. 

— Привет, — отозвался Гарри. Он был готов воспользоваться любым предлогом, чтобы отвлечься от папки. — Как день прошел?

— Прекрасно, — скучным голосом ответил Снейп и зарылся носом в ряды книг. Гарри показалось, что он что-то пробормотал.

— Что?

— Пол чистый, пыль вытерта, посуда помыта, ужин готов, — огрызнулся Снейп.

— О… — Гарри и не знал, что ответить на такую тираду. — Ну… спасибо.

Снейп резко повернул голову и недовольно зыркнул на него черным глазом, будто проверяя, осмелится ли Гарри еще что-нибудь сказать. Он промолчал.   
Следуя взглядом за жилистыми руками, он наблюдал, как Снейп вынул несколько книг и снова воткнул их на полку. Внезапно Снейп остановился и наклонил голову набок. Гарри словно завороженный проследил, как завеса волос колыхнулась, показался сначала крючковатый нос, а потом сквозь темные пряди проглянул глаз. Их взгляды встретились, и Снейп раздраженно произнес:

— Тебе заняться нечем, Поттер? 

— Э, прости, — Гарри неожиданно залился краской и уткнулся в папку. 

Отложив два файла в стопку для архива, он исподлобья посмотрел на Снейпа и вновь натолкнулся на внимательный взгляд. Скривив губы в подобии   
улыбки, Гарри опустил голову и открыл следующий файл. В нем в беспорядке содержались бумаги по делу некоего Молсона. На маггловской таможне   
задержали его груз — тысяча сувенирных кукол вуду с Гаити. Аврорат выделил сотрудника для проверки — и оказалось, что на каждой кукле висит слабенькое, но противное заклятие: они могли вытягивать жизненные силы из тех, кто их купит, увеличивая уровень магии хозяина магазина. Молсон был слабым магом, державшим маггловский магазин сувениров. Теперь он таковым и останется — сидя в Азкабане, не так просто проворачивать аферы с проклятиями. Гарри разложил по порядку отчеты, документы о проверке и их копии и взялся за следующую папку.

Впрочем, долго он не продержался. Вздыхая и ерзая, он рассортировал еще несколько файлов, злобно фыркнув, скомкал и отбросил непонятно как попавшую в стопку рекламу новой книги Риты Скитер, а потом снова поднял глаза. Снейп продолжал вынимать и снова ставить на полки книги. Кажется, он уже десятый раз за месяц их так перетасовывал. Гарри поглазел на него, любуясь движениями рук и широкими плечами, и тут Снейп наклонился к нижней полке — и взгляд Гарри метнулся к его заднице. 

Он не удержал судорожного вздоха, и голова Снейпа резко повернулась в его сторону. 

Они оба замерли, висевшее в комнате едва заметное напряжение сгустилось, у Гарри по загривку побежали мурашки, и он даже дышать перестал. И тут   
Снейп отвел взгляд и выпрямился.

— Слышать не могу больше твои хрипы, Поттер. Настоящий упырь.

Он небрежно сунул книгу вглубь шкафа и вышел из комнаты. Через мгновение хлопнула дверь, и раздался шум текущей воды. Гарри резко, со всхлипом   
выдохнул, зажмурился и стукнулся лбом о папку.

***

Снейп торчал в ванной. Чертов Снейп торчал в чертовой ванной уже полчаса. Из кухни Гарри было слышно, как плещет вода, и ему это отнюдь не помогало держать себя в руках. Забытая папка с файлами осталась в гостиной, а сам он в десятый раз помешал сахар в чае и снова долил сливок, которые только чудом не переливались через край чашки. Снейп в ванной. Голый. Мокрый. Волосы прибиты к спине струей воды, руки проводят по бокам, намыливая грудь, живот… Гарри чертыхнулся и пнул стол. Чашка подпрыгнула, и чай все же выплеснулся. Ноги пришлось расставить пошире — сидеть становилось все неудобнее.

— Потом не обвиняй меня из-за пятен на столе, — раздался у него за спиной низкий голос. 

Снейп, как обычно, передвигался беззвучно. А может, это у Гарри окончательно отключились мозги.

— Прости, — пролепетал Гарри, вставая. — Я не сдержу слова. 

Он шагнул к Снейпу и притянул его к себе, накрывая его губы своими.

— К троллю слова, — пробормотал Снейп между поцелуями.

Руки сползли с плеч на спину, а затем и ниже. На ощупь задница у Снейпа была что надо — мягкая и упругая. Даже удивительно, учитывая его худобу, но жаловаться Гарри не собирался. Он пропихнул руку в джинсы и провел пальцами по горячей расщелине. Снейп шумно втянул носом воздух.

— Хочу тебя, — пробормотал Гарри ему в шею. 

Снейп только сильнее прижал его к себе. Продолжая целоваться, они стали перемещаться в гостиную, но Снейп вдруг пошатнулся и отстранился. 

Ошалевший Гарри обнаружил, что они стоят в луже остывшего чая, чашку с которым, видимо, Снейп по своему обыкновению оставил на полу у дивана. Не в силах прерваться, Гарри попытался снова притянуть Снейпа к себе, но тот медленно покачал головой. К своему отчаянию Гарри почувствовал, как туман желания рассеивается, и увидел, что Снейп кривит губы, уставившись в пол. Руки разжались сами собой, и Снейп, нахмурившись, отступил на шаг.

— Что?.. Северус, я не…

— Не сейчас. 

— А…

Снейп протянул руку и провел пальцами по его щеке. А потом, дернув уголком рта, отвел руку, будто куклу дернули за ниточку. 

— Пора спать, пожалуй. Утром поговорим.

И, развернувшись, ушел, оставив Гарри приходить в себя и самостоятельно ликвидировать лужи на полу и на столе.

***

— У меня есть условие, Поттер, — сказал утром Снейп, не обращая внимания на заботливо пододвинутый к нему кофе.

— Условие? — напрягся Гарри.

Снейп сморщился. 

— Просьба, — кривясь, выдавил он, не глядя на Гарри. — Я не могу больше на тебя работать, если мы… Если ты… В общем, ты должен подать прошение о переводе меня на оставшийся срок на общественные работы.

— Но… — запротестовал Гарри. — Зачем тебе это? Разве тебя не устраива… — Снейп уставился на него, и Гарри осекся. — Ладно, как скажешь.

Снейп молча кивнул и взялся за чашку.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебя отправят выполнять какую-нибудь черную работу без магии, и мы едва ли сможем видеться? — спросил Гарри, теребя в руках тост.

— Я не идиот, Поттер, — огрызнулся Снейп.

— Нет, ты просто предпочитаешь начищать какие-нибудь Мерлином забытые подсвечники в чертовом родильном отделении, чем мыть мою посуду, — неожиданно взорвался Гарри. Северус хотел бросить его. Уйти после недель надежд и предвкушений, после почти случившейся близости, — это ранило.   
И больно.

Снейп поднял брови.

— Тебя возбуждают домовые эльфы, Поттер?

Гарри задохнулся от негодования.

— Мне не нужны твоя жалость и твои поблажки, Поттер. Включи свои гребаные мозги, — отчеканил Снейп и резко поднялся. — Мне нужно проверить зелье.

Зелье! Ревность мутной пеленой застила глаза. Снейп собирается вернуться к тому, что было раньше? Бегать к Брендану, потому что так удобнее, не нужно себя ломать, менять привычную жизнь? Гарри взглянул на бледные, еще недавно так жадно целовавшие его губы — и в горле поднялся ком. Он не мог отпустить Северуса. Просто не мог.

— Хорошо, я все сделаю, обещаю, — поспешно выпалил Гарри, — но ты… ты обещай, что больше не будешь встречаться с Бренданом. Что он не будет приходить к тебе домой. 

— Что? — глядя, как Снейп бледнеет, Гарри пожалел о своих словах, но было поздно. 

— Забудь все, о чем я говорил, Поттер. У меня нет ни малейшего желания иметь дело с самовлюбленным эгоистичным придурком, которому член   
полностью заменяет мозги, — Снейп развернулся так стремительно, что стул с треском полетел в сторону.

— Стой! — заорал Гарри. — Постой, послушай, я не могу…

— Все, что ты можешь, ты мне только что продемонстрировал. Кретин, которым руководит исключительно похоть! Может, мне еще говорить тебе «да, мой лорд»?!

— Да погоди ты! Я не могу… я, может, погорячился насчет не встречаться, но я не могу больше думать о том, как ты с ним трахаешься, а у нас…

— Какой удар по больному самолюбию Золотого Мальчика! Кто-то посмел трахаться с другим, подумать только! 

Гарри вскочил и встал в дверях, преградив Снейпу путь.

— Дело не в самолюбии. Ну, может, и в нем, но не только. 

— Прочь с дороги!

— Выслушай меня, пожалуйста, — Гарри постарался взять себя в руки и говорить спокойно. — Может, я неправильно выразился. Но я не могу… я… Я не могу думать ни о ком кроме тебя. И это серьезно… А если ты будешь…

— То ты отправишь меня в Азкабан? Очень по-гриффиндорски, — Снейп дышал шумно, как паровоз, и сжимал кулаки. 

— Нет. И я не предъявляю тебе претензий, что было, то было, но я не хочу, чтобы вы сейчас были вместе. Я знаю, что не могу требовать, зря я так сказал… Извини. Никак не мог выбросить его из головы, а ты хочешь уйти, и я…

— Да уж, в голове у тебя известная помойка, в ней бы ты был так аккуратен, как на кухне.

— Северус, пожалуйста! Я подам прошение в Министерство сегодня же.

— Поттер, дай мне пройти. Ничего обещать тебе я не буду. Садись на место и допивай свой кофе. Хватит с меня идиотских разговоров.

Хлопнул дверью Снейп очень внушительно. 

Гарри мрачно проводил его взглядом, а затем опустил глаза. Стол был усыпан раскрошенным тостом.

«Отлично, между нами еще ничего нет, а дурных привычек я от него уже набрался», — злобно подумал он и взмахнул палочкой, убирая мусор.

***

— Мистер Поттер, — кивнул чиновник из отдела по надзору за исполнением магических контрактов. — Чем могу помочь?

— У меня прошение о переводе моего подопечного на общественные работы до конца его срока, — сказал Гарри, протягивая ему пергамент.

Чиновник, казалось, удивился и обеспокоился.

— Какие-то проблемы? Осужденный доставляет вам неприятности? Угрожает? Пытается нанести вред?

— Нет, ничего подобного, — поспешно сказал Гарри. — Просто мы совершенно не сходимся характерами, и уже я чувствую себя наказанным, живя с ним,   
— гладко повторил он отрепетированную десять раз фразу.

Чиновник удивленно посмотрел на него и пожевал губами.

— Мистер Поттер, — наконец ответил он сухо, — заявляя о своем праве, вы должны были понимать, какую ответственность на себя возлагаете. Это магический обряд, который не позволяет просто отказаться от заявленного права при первом же желании. Осужденный служит обществу за свои прегрешения, но и тот, кто берет на себя ответственность за него, тоже служит обществу. Это важное действие, призванное объединить…

— Вы можете что-то сделать или нет? — прервал его Гарри. 

Последовал недовольный вздох.

— Я не могу прервать действие магического контракта. Однако принимая во внимание ваше… хм… ваше положение, я могу изменить его условия. 

Гарри ждал продолжения, но чиновник снова замолчал.

— Да?

— Можно изменить контракт так, чтобы осужденный отбывал наказание, трудясь на благо общества, но так как изначально документ составлялся на ваше имя, то он должен проводить под вашей крышей достаточное количество времени. Скажем, ночевать. Такое изменение вас устроит? — строго спросил чиновник.

Сердце Гарри радостно забилось. Значит, они будут видеться! Северус продолжит жить у него, и на основании судебного предписания, а потом, когда его срок подойдет к концу, он просто останется с ним. Чудесно!

— Мистер Поттер? Вас это устроит? — громче повторил чиновник.

Гарри расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— О да, звучит великолепно.

***

Ужин был странным. Снейп едва попадал вилкой в рот: то ли нервничал, то ли задумался о чем-то, — хмурился и вообще имел такой вид, будто перемножает про себя трехзначные числа. Допив чай, буркнул что-то и отправился к себе. Гарри, нервничая после утренней ссоры, бродил по гостиной и кухне. Поймав себя на том, что рассеянно гладит Снейпову вилку, он наконец встряхнулся и помыл посуду, а потом уселся в кресло с книжкой. Не то чтобы у него получалось читать, но сидеть так, прислушиваясь к звукам из комнаты Снейпа и перелистывая страницы… Что там делает Снейп? Не собирает ли свои вещи? Не надумал ли он уйти? Гарри все не ложился спать, сидел и сидел. Но вот решительные шаги положили конец тишине. Гарри поднял голову.

Снейп стоял в дверях, полностью одетый, в джинсах, застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашке... и босиком. Гарри сглотнул. Приглядевшись, он заметил, что волосы, выбившиеся из косы у висков, влажные. 

Снейп плюхнулся на диван так, будто у него подгибались колени. 

— До сих пор сидишь тут? — мрачно спросил он.

— Я ждал тебя, — Гарри удивился, каким хриплым оказался голос.

— Ну, дождался-таки. 

Снейп, казалось, избегал смотреть на него прямо, снова хмурил брови и разглядывал противоположную стену. Гарри подошёл ближе и опустился перед   
ним на колени.

— Дождался. Я выполнил свое обещание, сходил в Министерство. Они пересмотрят контракт. Я… То, что было утром, я просто…

Брови Снейпа, казалось, сошлись в единую линию на переносице.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — прошептал Гарри. — И я могу еще подождать. Но ты же сам пришел. И хочешь этого не меньше. 

Гарри дрожащими руками гладил колени, рывками передвигаясь выше. В голове мутилось от близости Снейпа и желания.

— И чего ты трясешься? — спросил Снейп наконец, глядя на Гарри сверху вниз.

— Так давно хочу тебя… Давай не будем упускать шанс, пожалуйста…

Снейп не ответил, но опустил голову на спинку дивана и смежил веки. При желании это можно бы было принять за согласие. Гарри устроился между его   
коленей, вцепившись в бедра, прижался щекой к джинсам, продвигаясь к промежности медленно, чтобы не отпугнуть. Добравшись до ширинки, он потерся о нее носом и выдохнул прямо туда, надеясь, что жар, сжигающий его, достигнет члена через слои одежды. Запустил пальцы за пояс и, чуть не обжегшись о горячую кожу, расстегнул старый потертый ремень, пуговицу, молнию… Черт, почему эти джинсы такие жесткие? Свои в данный момент Гарри просто возненавидел. Но приспустив брюки Снейпа, Гарри забыл обо всем. Глубоко вдохнув запах мыла, чистой кожи и возбуждения, Гарри поудобнее наклонился и взял член в рот. Услышав потрясенное шипение, он удвоил усилия и постарался вобрать член как можно глубже. Во рту было тесно, солоно, Гарри не успевал сглатывать слюну и, торопясь, никак не мог найти правильный угол. Стоны Снейпа подстегивали его, и собственный член болел, требуя внимания. Оторвавшись от своего занятия, он быстро расстегнул джинсы — и поймал жаркий, затуманенный взгляд Снейпа. Как притягиваемый магнитом, Гарри подался вперед, поднявшись на коленях, и поцеловал его губы. Потом подбородок, шею… Снейп прикрыл от удовольствия глаза и подставил под поцелуи шею, обнял его, жадно притискивая ближе, но одежда мешала тереться друг о друга так, как хотелось. 

— Приподнимись, — прошептал Гарри и спустил джинсы вниз. 

Стянуть их вниз по худым ногам оказалось совсем просто. Дав себе секундную передышку и изумившись готовности, с которой Снейп широко развел   
бедра в стороны, Гарри вернулся к своему первоначальному занятию. Теперь он старался не спешить, но, кажется, Снейп не был настроен на долгий минет. Двигаясь навстречу, стремясь оказаться глубже, он до странности мягко сжимал плечи Гарри. Но вот пальцы конвульсивно сжались, и Гарри с восторгом ощутил рваную пульсацию и проглотил, сколько смог, посасывая и облизывая, пока хватка на его плечах не разжалась. Тогда он снова поднялся и, врываясь языком в рот расслабленного, тяжело дышащего любовника, парой движений довел себя до оргазма. И осел, уткнувшись лбом в бедро Снейпа и обвив руками его талию. Колени болели, но оно того стоило.

Отдышавшись, он поднялся и потянул Снейпа за руку. Тот приоткрыл один глаз и вопросительно взглянул на Гарри.

— Пойдем в постель, — шепнул Гарри, улыбаясь.

— Что, стремишься взять все и сразу? — лениво протянул Снейп.

— Нет, но пользуюсь моментом.

— У тебя узкая кровать.

— Я увеличу ее чарами, — Гарри едва сдерживал смех, да и Снейп казался необыкновенно довольным.

— Тогда я сплю у стенки. Не хочу посреди ночи оказаться на полу.

— Договорились, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Никудышный стратег. Ладно. Но только потому, что до твоей кровати ближе идти.


	5. Сентябрь

**Сентябрь**

До кровати Гарри оказывалось ближе идти и следующие дни. И пусть между ними больше ничего толком не было, если не считать взаимной — и внезапной — дрочки среди ночи, но Гарри был совершенно незамутненно счастлив. То и дело просыпаясь, он ощущал тепло тела Снейпа, улыбаясь, слушал его похрапывание и тихонечко, чтобы не разбудить, прижимался губами к плечу или лопатке. Снейп во сне безобразно раскидывался, занимая добрые две трети кровати, и частенько утаскивал на себя одеяло. А однажды так лягнул Гарри во сне ногой, что тот удержался на кровати только потому, что в последнюю секунду оперся рукой на пол. Утром же Снейп жаловался, что Гарри не давал ему спать, храпел и ворочался. Но Гарри не променял бы своего ворчливого и неудобного соседа ни на кого другого. 

Через три дня, в разгар приготовления завтрака, в приоткрытое окно протиснулся филин. Недовольно ухнув, он опустился на стол и, проскрежетав когтями по деревянной поверхности, вперился в Гарри желтыми глазами.

— О, замечательно! Теперь на столе еще будут и дыры в палец толщиной, — возмутился Гарри. Филин даже не моргнул. — Давай, что у тебя там!

Отцепив трубочку пергамента от лапы филина, Гарри сказал:

— Кыш! Ничего не дам, ты испортил мою мебель!

Филин угрожающе щелкнул клювом, и Гарри возмущенно фыркнул:

— Замечательные манеры для министерского посланника, — но кусочек бекона все же дал. Филин презрительно ухнул и улетел.

Сломав министерскую печать, Гарри развернул свиток:

«Уважаемый мистер Поттер,

Согласно Вашему заявлению №2154М54675246 от 01 сентября 2004 года, нами принято решение изменить условия магического контракта для подотчетного Вам Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа. С момента получения сего уведомления осужденный будет ежедневно отрабатывать 10 часов на складе № 15 больницы имени святого Мунго и час по месту проживания. До конца срока наказания Северус Тобиас Снейп остается под Вашим поручительством и обязан проживать по Вашему адресу. 

Северус Тобиас Снейп должен приступить к своим обязанностям на складе № 15 больницы имени святого Мунго 05 сентября 2004 года в 8 часов утра.

Искренне Ваш,

Понтиус Пауч,  
Отдел по надзору за исполнением магических контрактов

04 сентября 2004 года».

Прочитав, Гарри опустился на стул, недоверчиво глядя в пергамент. Десять часов! Ежедневно! Шансы проводить время с Северусом приблизились к нулю.

***

Снейп изучил оставленные когтями филина на столешнице глубокие борозды.

— Твои способности к подготовке ингредиентов всегда хромали, Поттер, но я не представлял, что ты способен искромсать вместе с беконом стол.

— О, пожалуйста, не начинай. Это сделала министерская сова. Ужасная птица.

Казалось, Снейп сделал стойку, как охотничий пес.

— Министерская сова?

— Да. Принесла свиток с новыми условиями твоего наказания.

— И что там?

— Читай сам, — Гарри протянул ему пергамент.

Снейп пробежал глазами написанное раз, другой. Затем перечитал снова. Наконец, прищурившись, он взглянул на Гарри.

— Мы вроде договаривались, что ты попросишь перевести меня на министерские работы, Поттер. 

— Вот именно, а теперь…

— А это тогда что? — неожиданно взревел Снейп, потрясая пергаментом. — Работа на складе и прислуживание тебе?

— Чиновник сказал, что ты можешь просто ночевать у меня! Он не упоминал, что ты должен продолжать на меня работать! И потом, там говорится только  
о часе! Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя работать дома! 

Снейп громко цокнул языком.

— Идиот! Это магический контракт! Раньше там был более расплывчатый термин «услужение», который мог означать что угодно! А теперь здесь четко указаны часы, и я обязан буду исполнять эти требования, хочешь ли ты того или нет!

Гарри нахмурился.

— Ну, час — это, в конце концов, не так много…

— Поттер, вспомни еще раз, для чего ты ходил в Министерство!

— Черт, ну это всего лишь час, Северус! Да ты бы точно столько же тратил на уборку у себя дома, а ты тут и живешь!

— Я тут не живу, я тут отбываю наказание, — возразил тот упрямо. Гарри закатил глаза.

— Не цепляйся к словам, а? — попытался он утихомирить разошедшегося Снейпа. — Ну ведь это не так страшно, какой-то час, что он меняет? Хочешь, продолжай варить зелья… 

— Нет, Поттер! Не могу! Разве что ты оборудуешь лабораторию в этой своей конуре! Тут ясно написано «отработать в месте проживания»! И вообще, не в  
зельях, черт возьми, дело!

— Ну а я что могу сделать? Это все, что тебя волнует? Десять часов на складе, Северус, десять! И ты сам попросил меня пойти в Министерство!

— Я знал, на что иду, но я не собирался работать еще и на тебя! Единственное, что я у тебя попросил, Поттер! И последнее! Если бы я не был уверен, что ты болван, то решил бы, что ты это нарочно сделал!

— Я подал запрос только потому, что ты этого хотел, Снейп! Меня бы устроило, если бы ты просто жил тут и таскался варить свои возлюбленные зелья! Но тебе непременно надо было от меня сбежать!

Снейп скривился.

— Какой же ты еще сопляк! Ты хоть понимаешь, что…

— Я все отлично понимаю! — заорал Гарри — и осекся. Какого тролля они тут устроили? Кричат, спорят. Раздули из мухи слона. Таким образом никаких  
отношений не наладить. — Ладно, погоди. Давай я еще раз схожу в Министерство? Может, это какая-то ошибка. Может…

— Не может, — у Снейпа тоже исчез запал. — Подобные контракты тщательно выверяются. Они внесли туда именно то, что хотели. 

Он подпер голову рукой и закрыл глаза. Указательным пальцем потер губы. Воспользовавшись моментом, Гарри жадно смотрел на узкое лицо, длинный нос и сведенные брови. Не удержавшись, он потянулся и провел по стянутым в хвост темным волосам. Интересно, Снейп специально не заплел косу? Может, это скрытое разрешение?

— Можно, я расчешу твои волосы? — спросил он неожиданно охрипшим голосом.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул. 

— Купи себе куклу, Поттер.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Гарри.

Снейп открыл глаза и посмотрел на него с укором.

— После завтрака. И посуду сегодня моешь ты. 

***

После письма из Министерства все закрутилось с невероятной скоростью. Снейп каждое утро сразу после завтрака отбывал на склад в Мунго, а появлялся дома иногда позже Гарри. В угрюмом молчании мыл посуду, шкрябал шваброй пол, протирал пыль на полках, порой увлекаясь перелистыванием книг, иногда даже не составляя Гарри компанию за ужином, и удалялся к себе в комнату. Пока Снейп пребывал в таком настроении, Гарри решил не рисковать и дать ему привыкнуть к новому графику. Но как же тяжело было ждать у моря погоды!

Утром воскресенья он проснулся в невероятную рань и сам удивился: ведь планировал же отсыпаться. Но сна не было ни в одном глазу, и, вспомнив, что у Снейпа-то никакой не выходной, он потянулся и вышел посмотреть, застанет ли его. Беспрестанно зевающий Снейп как раз сидел над второй (первая с остатками гущи стояла рядом) чашкой кофе. Поднял сонные глаза на Гарри и прищурился.

— Доброе утро, Северус, — Гарри потянулся и присел напротив.

— Не могу ответить тебе тем же, Поттер.

Снейп оглядел Гарри с головы до ног, и лицо его немного смягчилось. Гарри воспользовался паузой, дотянулся до чашки кофе и сделал глоток. Кофе был густым, как гуталин.

— М-м, Северус, ты вообще воду в кофе льешь? Или каким-то заклинанием превращаешь зерна в жидкость?

— Потрясающие фантазии! Отдай чашку, Поттер! 

— Да держи. Я такой ужас пить не могу. 

— Если ты выспался и щебечешь как жаворонок, тебе и не нужно.

Да, уж на жаворонка Снейп походил меньше всего. В наглухо застегнутой, несмотря на теплую сентябрьскую погоду, черной мантии, бледный и с  
темными кругами под глазами. Гарри почувствовал себя ужасно — в легкой зеленой пижаме, выспавшийся… Если бы он мог поделиться своим здоровьем или временем со Снейпом… Он поднялся, обошел стол, обнял любовника, сцепив руки на его груди и уткнулся лицом в шею. Демонстрировать свое виноватое лицо не хотелось, он уже усвоил, что это не приводит ни к чему хорошему. 

— Хочешь, я сделаю тебе завтрак? Или что-нибудь еще? — прошептал он, тыкаясь носом в прохладную скулу.

— Нет. Я допиваю кофе и ухожу. 

— Слушай, а что ты все-таки делаешь там, на складе? Расскажешь?

Снейп передернулся и сделал еще глоток своей черной жижи.

— Заменяю абсолютно некомпетентного кладовщика, который уволен постфактум, после того как не появлялся на работе неделю. 

— Ого.

— Именно. Кроме того, я подозреваю, он подворовывал ингредиенты с наркотическим воздействием и злоупотреблял ими. Потому что домовые эльфы,  
находившиеся под его началом… пьют! — последнее слово Снейп выплюнул с особым омерзением.

— Что? В смысле, напиваются? Как Винки? — уточнил Гарри, вспомнив несчастную эльфийку.

— Регулярно! — мрачно подтвердил Снейп. — И до сих пор не могут вернуться к нормальному выполнению своих обязанностей.

— О. Вот черт!

— Именно. Но, в конечном счете, как раз в наведении там порядка и состоят мои обязанности, — Снейп со стуком опустил чашку на стол. — Мне пора.  
Вечером я буду у себя, нужно кое-что проверить в лаборатории, вернусь позже обычного.

— До вечера, Северус, — Гарри разомкнул объятья и провел ладонью по кисти, выглядывавшей из-под черного рукава. Снейп перехватил его запястье,  
потерся об него щекой, но почему-то не поцеловал, потом молча кивнул и вышел из кухни. Гарри вздохнул и автоматически пошел мыть чашки из-под  
кофе. Было ужасно, что у Снейпа так прибавилось работы. Они действительно практически перестали видеться. Но, с другой стороны, они хотя бы попытались сделать ситуацию более терпимой для его больного самолюбия. 

Спустя несколько часов безделье Гарри прервал каминный вызов. 

— Эй, Гарри? — голова Рона появилась в камине и на мгновенье тот смутился. — Я, э-э-э, ни от чего важного тебя не отрываю?

— Нет, Рон, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, — от важного я не отвлекся бы, поверь мне.

— Ну мало ли. Ты до сих пор в пижаме.

— А черт, точно.

— Что, снова хандришь? Тогда мое предложение тем более кстати. Пойдем пообедаем с нами в «Трех метлах»? 

— С вами? В смысле с тобой и Гермионой?

— Ну да.

— Слушай, а ей… не вредно? — озадачился Гарри. — Ну, там же толкучка в воскресенье…

— Гарри, тише! — Рон опасливо оглянулся и вздохнул. — Хорошо, что она тебя не слышит. Это вообще-то ее идея. Я заикнулся о чем-то таком, но  
получил в ответ часовую лекцию про «беременность не заразная болезнь», про отлучение женщин от светской жизни, про какой-то шовинизм… Короче,  
надо идти, Гарри. Без вариантов. 

— Рон, тебе повезет, если в следующие пару месяцев она не захочет поужинать в загоне у каких-нибудь зверушек Хагрида.

— Ага, именно, «чтоб почувствовать себя нормальной». Кстати, если придет в голову — не рассчитывай отвертеться.

— И не думал даже. Предложу ей в подарок порт-ключ к драконам, — заулыбался Гарри. Настроение улучшалось.

— Гарри!

— Ладно-ладно! Встречаемся прямо там?

— Да, через час, идет?

— Идет!

За оставшееся до встречи время Гарри по привычке попытался навести порядок, но столкнулся с тем, что после усилий Снейпа делать было совершенно  
нечего. Чистая посуда была расставлена по местам, куча старого хлама, до которого у Гарри никак не доходили руки, куда-то испарилась, а книжные полки сияли чистотой. Гарри смутился, обнаружив, что все его джемперы и рубашки сложены в аккуратные стопки. Все это было ужасно непривычно, хотя и приятно. Он поневоле спрашивал себя, будет ли Снейп так же старательно наводить порядок, если в этом пропадет необходимость. Судя по тому, что он видел на Спиннерз Энд, такая перспектива была крайне сомнительной.

В «Трех метлах» он появился немного раньше, чем договаривались, и занял столик в углу. Народу действительно было много, смех, разговоры и стук  
столовых приборов сливались в однородный шум. Гарри расслабился в ожидании друзей и заказал эля. Вскоре появились и Рон с Гермионой — они решительно направились к нему. Гермиона с видимым удовольствием оглядывалась, явно радуясь оживленной обстановке, пока Рон прокладывал дорогу. 

— Привет, Гарри!

— Привет, как поживаешь, Гермиона? Как, хм, дела?

— Отлично, спасибо, — Гермиона махнула рукой, желая сделать заказ, — но я ужасно голодная. 

Пока Гермиона в десятый раз просматривала меню, придирчиво листая страницы, будто бы не знала уже содержимое наизусть, Рон спешил поделиться новостями.

— Гарри, представляешь, я недавно встретил Снейпа в Мунго!

— Представляю, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Ты в курсе? А я все думал, что он там забыл на том богом забытом складе.

— В курсе, да.

Гермиона оторвалась от меню и пробормотала: 

— Погоди, Гарри, расскажешь новости позже, когда я закажу, а то эту историю про пробирки я слышала уже раз двести.

— Ну вот. Фэршоу отправил меня в лабораторию при Мунго — забрать с тестирования лжечернила. А вот я говорил, что зря они во главе Аврората  
посадили министерского — такой бюрократ! На каждую новинку теперь сто бумажек надо собирать! 

— Ближе к делу, Рон, — напомнил Гарри.

— Ну да. Прохожу я мимо склада, а там дверь приоткрыта. И Снейп стоит перед кучкой домовых эльфов и втирает им, мол, «сколько раз я должен  
повторять, что все пробирки промываются десять раз обычной чистой водой и пятнадцать раз дистиллированной? Вот эти разводы — брак, здесь нельзя хранить абсолютно ничего!».

— Знакомая картина, — Гарри не удержался от ухмылки.

— И тут на него набросился, видимо, начальник, я не расслышал, как его зовут, Снейп так шипел его имя в ответ, что сложно было разобрать. Выговаривал: «Мистер Снейп, если вы не в состоянии обеспечить правильное исполнение домовыми эльфами мойки пробирок — извольте мыть их сами…». В общем, я чуть не упал, когда услышал Снейпово «да, конечно», хотя это было больше похоже на твой змеиный язык, ага. Что там у вас стряслось, что он моет пробирки в Мунго?

— Ох, Рон. Теперь он работает там, я подал прошение.

— Гарри, неужели ты сломался? Достало терпеть его дома? 

— Да нет, не в этом дело. Он сам попросил меня.

— Ничего удивительного, я с самого начала тебя предупреждала, Гарри, — пробормотала Гермиона, все еще копавшаяся в меню. 

Гарри со вздохом обвел взглядом столики, готовясь к очередному объяснению. Тут он заметил Кевина, подошедшего к стойке и разглядывающего зал. Гарри не успел решить, что ему делать, но Кевин заметил его и, широко улыбаясь, помахал рукой. Гарри поднялся и направился к нему, бросив друзьям: 

— Простите, я на две минуты. Рон, закажи мне что-нибудь, если до этого дойдет.

Кевин был явно рад его видеть, так что Гарри стало совестно. Они обменялись приветствиями, и повисла пауза. Наконец Гарри глубоко вдохнул, и  
сообщил ему то, что давно собирался.

— Кевин, я хотел сказать…

— Да, Гарри?

— Я не хочу тебя обманывать. Похоже, у нас ничего не получится.

Улыбку с лица Кевина будто смыло, и Гарри стало не по себе. 

— Дело не в тебе, не думай… — пробормотал он, чувствуя, что делает только хуже.

— Похоже, мне опять не повезло, — сказал Кевин грустно. — Ну ладно, Гарри. Я понял. Мы вроде ничего не обещали друг другу… Спасибо за честность. У тебя кто-то появился, да?

— Ну, вроде того, — дернул щекой Гарри.

— Ясно. Удачи тебе с ним, — Кевин, похоже, взял себя в руки и снова солнечно улыбнулся. — Мне было с тобой хорошо! Кстати, я бы на твоем месте  
задумался о собственных предпочтениях — ну, ты понимаешь. У тебя было много энтузиазма — для новичка.

Гарри не удержался и покраснел, потом улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Тебе тоже удачи. С кем захочешь. Ладно, меня ждут, я пойду, хорошо?

— Увидимся!

Гарри, счастливый от свалившегося на него облегчения, вернулся к друзьям. 

— Так, Гарри, ну что там со Снейпом? И с бумагами? — Гермиона уже сделала заказ и теперь нетерпеливо постукивала пальцами по столу. 

— Снейп захотел перевестись на общественные работы, и я согласился. Все абсолютно так, как ты и говорила, Гермиона, ты была совершенно права. 

Рон ухмыльнулся.

— Хм, кажется, я даже не могу теперь сказать «я уже говорила», да? Гарри, и как он? Как у вас?

— Не знаю. Сложно. В один момент кажется, что все хорошо, а потом… Слушайте, давайте сменим тему? — поморщился Гарри.

— Как скажешь, Гарри, — неожиданно легко согласилась Гермиона.

Дальнейший обед прошел как по маслу. Теперь Гермиона не цеплялась попусту ни к чему, наоборот, всегда пребывала в отличном настроении, а ее  
активность, казалось, утроилась. В конце обеда Гарри в тысячный раз подумал о Снейпе, и ему пришло в голову, что хорошо было бы взять с собой ужин на двоих. Горячее жаркое воскресным вечером после работы… Снейп обязан обрадоваться! Сжимая в руках лотки с едой, окруженные сохраняющими температуру чарами, он аппарировал домой, совершенно довольный. 

***

Побродив по пустому дому и оставив жаркое на столе, Гарри решил проверить, как там Снейп. Грозы вроде не ожидалось, но все равно ему было как-то тревожно и почему-то не по себе в пустой квартире. Снова зайдя на кухню и наткнувшись взглядом на вымытые и аккуратно расставленные в сушке тарелки, Гарри кивнул сам себе и аппарировал на Спиннерз Энд. Шагая по узкой улочке и пиная уже появившиеся осенние листья, он думал, как же ему повезло, что он не маггл. Ведь дыра дырой, но он в который раз сюда таскается, будто тут медом намазано. Навестить Снейпа, принести сэндвич в обеденный перерыв, проверить, не наведался ли к его персональному зельевару Брендан… А если бы не было аппарации и нужно было добираться маггловским транспортом? Врать самому себе Гарри не собирался, поэтому признал — да, все равно бы появлялся тут. Сколько сил и времени тратят на подобные вещи магглы, которых угораздило влюбиться — страшно подумать. 

В этот раз Гарри легко прошел сквозь охранные чары и открыл дверь. К его облегчению, в доме было довольно тепло. Он с удовольствием расстегнул мантию и повесил ее на крючок, наслаждаясь отсутствием пронизывающего ветра. В комнате с книжными полками и диваном был привычный бардак, но на этот раз он показался Гарри уютным. Снейп был здесь — парил под потолком у самой верхней книжной полки, сжимая в одной руке палочку, в другой — книгу. Он глянул на Гарри почти приветливо.

— А, Поттер. Явился — не запылился. 

— Привет!

Гарри плюхнулся на диван и с улыбкой смотрел на уверенно левитировавшего Снейпа. С этого ракурса он мог разглядеть прилипшую к подошве черного  
ботинка половинку бурого листа. Это было забавно… но как-то неправильно. Что-то связанное с высотой… Гарри со свистом втянул воздух — вспомнил.

— Северус, а как поживает твоя боязнь высоты?

— Как и обычно, не беспокоит, — любезно откликнулся Снейп. — Спасибо, что спросил.

— Ты… — Гарри запнулся, — ты обманул меня!

— Поттер, ты слеп как крот!

— А ты лжец!

Лицо Снейпа стало обманчиво безмятежным.

— Ты видел мою спину уже раз сто. Или больше, если учесть, как ты любишь пялиться. И что, скажи, заметил ли ты там крылья? Хотя бы зачатки? Или я по  
каким-то другим признакам похожу на ангела? Чего ты ожидал?

— Ну, уж не того, что ты будешь мне врать, — буркнул Гарри. Упоминание о спине, голой, без крыльев, слегка остудило его гнев. 

— Поттер, я тебе уже сказал — я не ангел и не святоша. Конечно, я солгал! Тем более это было легче легкого. Я даже не ожидал, что ты так легко  
купишься. 

— Ты сказал, что боишься! — по-детски возмутился Гарри.

— Думаешь, я бы сказал тебе, если бы и правда боялся?

— Я не знаю, — в сердцах Гарри швырнул на пол попавшийся под руки пергамент.

— Мерлин, сколько пафоса! Ты был моим тюремщиком, Поттер! Напряги мозг, разве я мог не попытаться надуть тебя? Ты вообще знаешь, что такое  
слизеринские методы?

— Думал, что знаю, — буркнул Гарри, — хотя, наверное, предпочел не вспоминать о них в связи с тобой. Мог хотя бы потом мне сказать.

Он развернулся и вышел из дома. Снейп останавливать его не стал. Оказавшись на улице, Гарри сделал серию вдохов-выдохов, чтобы сосредоточиться, и аппарировал домой.

***

Когда поздно вечером Снейп перешагнул порог квартиры, Гарри был все еще на взводе. Ложь Снейпа — пусть Гарри и признавал в глубине души, что у того была веская причина, — сильно его задела. Гнев отчасти был иррациональным, но, даже осознавая это, успокоиться не удавалось. Первым побуждением было запустить лоток с жарким Снейпу в голову. Усилием воли он удержался и, глядя, как Снейп снимает мантию и перекидывает косу через плечо, привычно почувствовал, как возбуждение вытесняет злость. 

— Ты забыл свою мантию, — Снейп вынул из кармана его уменьшенную мантию, снял чары и бросил ее в кресло.

— Похоже, я и голову где-то забыл, когда умудрился втрескаться в тебя.

— Я прямо сказал тебе об этом с самого начала.

— Да, что-то такое я припоминаю. Но, кажется, твои слова вообще стоит пропускать мимо ушей, — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Как ты и делал всю жизнь. Дай мне пройти, Поттер, я не побеспокою тебя больше. Пока не истечет срок, назначенный судом, я вынужден буду ночевать здесь и выполнять свои… — Снейп скривился и выплюнул: — обязанности, но затем сразу избавлю тебя от своего присутствия. Уйди с дороги, дай пройти  
в выделенную мне комнату.

Этого Гарри вынести не мог. 

— Ах ты сволочь, — он бросился на Снейпа и, вцепившись в плечи, прижал его к стене, — даже не думай об этом! 

Все слова и мысли вылетели из головы, и Гарри, еще крепче стиснув костлявые плечи, яростным поцелуем заткнул Снейпу рот. Тот отвечал зло и даже  
укусил Гарри за язык, так что пришлось снова приложить его об стену. 

— Я не отпущу тебя! Ты никуда не уйдешь, пока на самом деле этого не захочешь.

— Откуда ты знаешь, чего я хочу, Поттер? Может, это очередной гнусный обман? — прошипел Снейп.

Гарри просунул руку между их телами и обхватил через одежду его стоящий член.

— Вот чего ты хочешь. Это не ложь. Или скажешь, что принял возбуждающее зелье перед тем, как прийти?

— Похвальная фантазия, — оскалился Снейп. — Вижу, не так уж ты безнадежен, раз научился мыслить стратегически.

Он часто дышал, а на щеках показался уже знакомый неровный румянец. Гарри сжал пальцы — и насладился вырвавшимся у Снейпа стоном-выдохом.  
Потом подтолкнул его в сторону двери. Снейп не сопротивлялся, хотя и сверкал глазами. К счастью, его комната была в двух шагах, и через минуту они  
оба оказались на кровати, оставив на полу разбросанную одежду. Гарри устроился между раскинутых ног, совсем близко от вожделенной цели.

— Я знаю, ты этого хочешь.

— Дааа, — рвано выдохнул Снейп

Гарри решительно развел его колени в стороны.

— Подумать только, слышу от тебя такое. Как же тебе, наверное, хочется…

Снейп не откликался, только тяжело дышал. Гарри разводил его бедра шире и шире в стороны, почти прижимая к кровати и наверняка причиняя боль. 

— Сколько я мечтал увидеть тебя таким. Полностью раскрытым. С раскрытой задницей, — бормотал он, едва соображая. — Солью это воспоминание в  
думосбор и буду любоваться одинокими вечерами, пока ты на работе. И не вздумай применить Обливиэйт, как ты любишь…

Только успев произнести это, Гарри оказался под прицелом собственной палочки. 

— Думаешь, с меня не станется так и сделать, Поттер? — прошипел Снейп, держа палочку прямо у его лица.

— Думаю, нет. Думаю, ты хочешь меня так сильно — и взаимно, кстати, — что я буду трахать тебя каждый день, может, даже не раз. Если каждый раз  
накладывать Обливиэйт, моя память станет дырявой, как рыболовная сеть. Но и тогда я тебя не забуду.

В этот раз Гарри совершенно не обращал внимания на палочку. Он наклонился и потерся щекой о внутреннюю сторону бедра — одного, затем второго.

— Что, думаешь, сейчас твоя память не дырявая? Уверяю, ты не заметишь разницы…

— Ты заметишь, ты же наблюдательный… Давай, Северус, брось эту деревяшку, подержи себя раскрытым. Для меня. 

Снейп неожиданно подчинился — палочка исчезла под подушкой, и его ладони легли на бедра. 

— Да, вот так…

Призвав смазку, Гарри окунул в нее пальцы. Еще немного, и ему окончательно снесет крышу, он так долго этого хотел, что сейчас опасался сорваться. Он  
провел скользкими пальцами по раскрытой расселине и постарался выровнять дыхание. Палец скользнул внутрь ануса совсем легко, и Гарри тут же добавил второй. Снейп нетерпеливо ерзал, подаваясь назад. Еще немного подвигать внутри… Хватит, терпеть больше не было сил. Приставив головку к смазанному входу, Гарри осторожно толкнулся и громко застонал — так плотно его обхватили мышцы. Покачиваясь, он медленно проник внутрь до самого конца и застыл. 

Снейп, поначалу напрягшийся, почти сразу обмяк и обнял его ногами за талию. Сжатый худыми бедрами, Гарри едва мог двигаться. У него выходили только мягкие, короткие толчки глубоко-глубоко, но и это было чудесно. И позволяло успокоиться, ведь он не хотел ни тут же кончить, ни поранить любовника, сразу же втрахав его в кровать. Снейп же покачивал задницей, нажимал скрещенными лодыжками на ягодицы, стремясь вобрать член Гарри как можно глубже, и был, по-видимому, совершенно не в силах с ним расстаться. Гарри не торопил его, продолжая медленные движения и любуясь совершенно потерянным выражением лица — раньше он никогда не видел Снейпа таким. Он потянулся к соскам и сильно ущипнул сразу оба. И еще раз.

— Ч-черт, — простонал Снейп, вцепился в его ладони и запрокинул голову.

— Да, именно, — Гарри продолжил растирать и пощипывать соски и кожу возле них. Из горла Снейпа вылетел длинный жалобный стон, а бедра безвольно раскинулись в стороны. 

Гарри наконец получил свободу для маневра и немедленно ей воспользовался, выскользнув почти целиком и тут же ринувшись обратно. Стоны Снейпа превратились в рычание, Гарри двигался все быстрее, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Он кончил в несколько сильных толчков, задохнувшись от удовольствия, и, оставшись глубоко в горячей заднице, ухватил член Снейпа и принялся дрочить. Снейп, напрягшись, изогнулся, почти поднявшись над кроватью, и со вскриком кончил ему в руку, но Гарри продолжал дрочить, сжимая в кулаке пульсирующую плоть. Сперма выплескивалась все новыми густыми струйками, а Гарри тер головку члена большим пальцем, заставляя Снейпа дергаться и ахать. Наконец он выдохся и упал на подушки, Гарри устроился рядом. 

Через минуту Снейп чуть тряхнул головой.

— Ты упоминал жаркое?

— Нет, но оно есть, — расплылся в довольной улыбке Гарри. — Дожидается нас на кухне. Как ты узнал?

— Запахи стряпни Розмерты я узнаю и на том свете. Досадно, что я не смогу проснуться достаточно, чтобы встать и поесть, — пробормотал Снейп, а  
потом закрыл глаза и отключился. 

***

Гарри проснулся от того, что его бок заледенел. Снейпа в постели не было, и ночной воздух, пробравшийся под откинутое одеяло, бодрил не хуже будильника. Встряхнувшись, Гарри сел на постели, а потом и спустил ноги на пол. Куда, черт возьми, подевался этот невозможный человек? С кухни донеслось тихое звяканье. Прокравшись через темную квартиру, Гарри застыл, затаив дыхание — он и так таскался за Снейпом как привязанный, незачем выдавать себя лишний раз.

Подсвеченный уличными фонарями, голый Снейп стоял у холодильника и ел жаркое. Иногда вилка задевала о стенки судка, тогда следовала пауза, но в остальном он справлялся совершенно бесшумно. Не желая мешать, Гарри тихо попятился и вернулся в постель. Он завернулся в свою половину одеяла и попытался задремать. Но крепкий сон не шел, и, очнувшись в очередной раз, Гарри обнаружил, что все еще один в постели. Мысленно дал себе пинка и постарался не гадать, где пропадает его любовник посреди ночи. Но не вести же себя как нянька? Это было бы неразумно… И наверняка никому из них не пошло бы на пользу. Перекатившись к стенке, он уткнулся лицом в подушку Северуса и, вздохнув, снова постарался заснуть. 

***

Будильник прозвенел будто бы через пару минут. Еле продрав глаза и убедившись, что все еще один, Гарри отправился в ванну. Горячий душ живо напомнил ему вчерашний вечер: влажный жар другого тела, обжигающее удовольствие, — настроение сразу исправилось. На кухню он вышел насвистывая — и обнаружил Снейпа с книгой и чашкой кофе.

— Привет!

— И тебе привет, — кивнул Снейп, почти клюнув носом страницы.

— Ты… Удалось поспать сегодня? — Гарри с трудом переформулировал чуть не сорвавшееся «гдетебяносило».

— Не то чтобы очень, — Снейп одним глотком допил кофе и встал, — и мне уже пора. 

Синяки под глазами были внушительными, и Гарри снова почувствовал укол вины, но тут Снейп слегка улыбнулся, и он забыл обо всем. Получив легкий поцелуй в самый центр ладони, он вдруг возбудился почти до боли. Но миг — и он снова остался один в квартире, наедине с пустой чашкой кофе и книгой. Темно-коричневый переплет был потрепанным, а страницы — волнистыми от влаги. Гарри пролистал ее — это оказался Майринк. Ему вдруг стало одиноко. Он так скучал по Северусу, хотя они и жили вместе, увидеться удавалось только урывками — полчаса тут, полчаса там. 

Гарри утащил книгу в спальню и в следующие вечера пытался читать, ожидая Северуса, но тоска становилась только сильнее, к тому же он совершенно запутался в том, спит главный герой, бредит или у него вся жизнь такая, и где же этот дом у последнего фонаря. И все-таки это помогало пережить приступы острого, как голод, желания увидеть любовника, а еще удержаться от того, чтобы аппарировать к Снейпу на работу, в лабораторию или где там еще он регулярно пропадал. 

***

Из Министерства пришел третий пакет с документами — еще толще двух предыдущих. Гарри вскрыл его и бегло просмотрел бумаги. Бесконечные списки зелий и ингредиентов вогнали его в ступор. Без Гермионы было не справиться. А потому после работы Гарри направился прямо к ним.

Гермиона полулежала на диване, подложив под ноги подушку. 

— Гарри, привет! Рон сейчас будет! Как ты? — обрадовалась она.

— Ох, Гермиона, если б я знал, что этот дурацкий список такой длинный, и нужно будет еще и с ингредиентами разбираться… Только подумай, я — и  
зельеварение!

— Да уж, Гарри, этого от тебя можно было ожидать меньше всего, — хихикнула она.

Через минуту появился Рон.

— О, Гарри, все сохнешь над списком зелий? — Рон ловко спихнул подушки и сел на диван, положив ноги Гермионы себе на колени. 

Гарри только развел руками в ответ.

— Давай, Гарри, не мнись уже, что там с ингредиентами? — Гермиона быстро просмотрела пергамент и удивленно воскликнула:

— Слушайте, это же абсурд! Я просто не понимаю, как Министерство может быть таким консервативным! Я по работе сто раз на дню из-за этого краснею  
— приехавшие из Бобатона для совместных проектов считают нас за дикарей! — она в запальчивости махнула свитком. — С этими бумажками того  
нельзя, этого нельзя, сто согласований на всех уровнях… просто невозможно!

— Прямо как у нас, — поддакнул Рон.

— Ох, у тебя по работе с этим сложности… а тут еще мы со Снейпом… — пригорюнился Гарри.

— Но мы же друзья! И потом — эти списки совершенно невероятны! И еще… Рон, не отвлекайся, пожалуйста — Гармиона дернула коленкой, и Гарри  
обратил внимание, что Рон вертит в руках ее стопу. — У меня ноги стали отекать, массаж очень помогает, — пояснила она. 

Гарри усмехнулся. Видеть их вдвоем и быть с ними рядом — в этом было что-то очень правильное. И никакой войны. Ну, кроме как с Министерством.

— Так вот, еще и этот список, ограничивающий права личности! Мы должны что-то с этим сделать, Гарри! И начать должен ты! Потому что власти, ведущие себя подобным образом… — Гермиона запнулась и зажмурилась от удовольствия. Видимо, Рон хорошо освоил эти манипуляции с ногами. — В общем, это неправильно. Гарри, теперь нам нужны две энциклопедии, я возьму завтра на работе. И добавлю ссылки на международное магическое право!

***

Воодушевленный возмущением Гармионы, Гарри решил сам проверить, что за бесчинства творятся в Мунго с осужденными к принудительным работам.  
Кроме того, это был лишний повод увидеть Северуса, и он, недолго раздумывая, аппарировал в больницу. Не без труда разыскав дверь с табличкой «Вход только для персонала», Гарри уже собрался постучаться, но вдруг дверь содрогнулась и что-то стеклянное врезалось в косяк с той стороны. 

— Теперь, мистер Кулхэм, эта посудина уже совершенно точно не может быть использована для хранения ингредиентов. Боюсь, треснули не только крышка и горлышко. На сегодня все, до свидания.

Дверь открылась, и Снейп вышел, отпихнув в сторону остолбеневшего Гарри. Что ж, на этот раз банка полетела не в него. 

— Мой рабочий день на сегодня закончен, — голос Снейпа был подозрительно ровным, — я отправляюсь домой. 

***

Не дав Гарри снять ни мантию, ни ботинки, Снейп потащил его в спальню, толкнул его на кровать и оседлал его бедра. Затем наклонился и заглянул Гарри в лицо. Его зрачки расширились так, что невозможно было сказать, где начинается радужка. От этого дикого, голодного взгляда у Гарри пересохло во рту.

— Снейп… — прошептал он и потянулся к приоткрытым тонким губам.

— Молчать, — прошипел Снейп, отодвигаясь.

Он расстегнул брюки, вытащил уже налившийся член и, не отводя взгляда, принялся сосредоточенно дрочить. Гарри позволил ему вести, жадно наблюдая  
за тем, как появляется и исчезает в кулаке темно-розовая головка. Снейп хрипло дышал, почти рыча, ерзая на бедрах Гарри в такт своим рваным движениям. Теряя голову от вида, от звуков, не в силах оторвать взгляд от члена, Гарри облизнулся. Снейп шумно выдохнул и придвинулся ближе. Руки Гарри тут же метнулись к застежке брюк.

— Смажь, — хрипло велел Снейп, тыкая Гарри в рот гладкой головкой. 

Он попытался поймать ее губами, но Снейп ловко отвел член в сторону.

— Не так.

Гарри вопросительно взглянул на него, но в глазах Снейпа была лишь похоть. Тогда он собрал во рту немного слюны и вытолкнул ее языком. Ладонь крепко ухватила его за затылок, помогая приподнять голову.

— Еще, — выдохнул Снейп.

Собрав побольше слюны во рту, Гарри позволил ей стечь по губам вниз, прямо на блестящую головку и сжимающие ее тонкие пальцы. Запрокинув голову, Снейп начал дрочить быстрее, при каждом движении стукаясь головкой члена о подбородок Гарри.

— Акцио любрикант, — каркнул Гарри, непослушной рукой нащупав палочку. Через мгновение холодная банка шлепнулась ему в руку. Снейп, казалось,  
ничего не слышал. Его губы изогнулись в напоминающей оскал гримасе и, судя по всему, он собирался кончить в одиночку. Ну уж нет. Гарри взмахнул палочкой, и вся их одежда осела рядом на кровати бесформенной кучей. 

— Ся… — Гарри откашлялся и крепко ухватил руку Снейпа, останавливая его. — Сядь на меня.

Затуманенные черные глаза непонимающе уставились на Гарри сверху. Затем взгляд Снейпа переместился на собственный голый живот.

— Сядь на меня, — повторил Гарри. 

В глазах Снейпа появилось осмысленное выражение. Он коротко кивнул и чуть отодвинулся. Гарри взялся за свой член, помогая. Когда головка скользнула внутрь, Снейп прикусил губу. Его ноздри раздувались, а стоящий торчком член указывал прямо на Гарри, как обвиняющий перст. Давление усилилось, и Снейп опустился на Гарри до конца, выгнув спину и закатив глаза от удовольствия.

— Двигайся же, — сдавленно произнес Гарри.

Но Снейп, очевидно, не был бы Снейпом, если бы сразу послушался. Он слегка повел бедрами, будто танцуя, и у Гарри вырвался громкий стон.

— Чтоб тебя!

Внезапно Снейп приподнялся и сел на корточки, так что внутри осталась только головка, и уставился на Гарри с ухмылкой. Терпение Гарри лопнуло. Крепко схватив Снейпа за бедра, он принялся вколачиваться в него снизу, не заботясь о возможных синяках и наслаждаясь звуком шлепков плоти о плоть и сорванным вздохами, вырывающимся у них при каждом толчке. Рука Снейпа снова принялась судорожно тискать член. Тогда Гарри сгреб в охапку его яйца и потянул их вверх, не давая Снейпу кончить и открывая себе вид на то, как член погружается в его задницу.

— П…Ппоттер! — рявкнул Снейп, задыхаясь. 

Одним рывком Гарри сел и опрокинул Снейпа на спину. От толчка тот чуть не улетел с кровати, но Гарри подмял его под себя и, не давая опомниться, начал жестко и быстро трахать.

— Мер... А-а-ах! — прохрипел Снейп. Его голова лежала на самом краю кровати, волосы свешивались вниз, кадык ходил ходуном. 

Не помня себя, Гарри наклонился и прикусил белоснежную кожу там, где плечо переходило в шею. Снейп ахнул и затрясся как в лихорадке, выплескиваясь между их телами.

***

— Так что там произошло? — спросил позже Гарри, когда они за обе щеки уплетали наспех слепленные бутерброды.

Снейп скривился. 

— А на что это было похоже? 

— Это был твой начальник?

Не переставая энергично двигать челюстями, Снейп коротко кивнул. Гарри помолчал.

— Знаешь, с другой стороны, если после работы ты всегда бы был так… оживлен, — не удержался он в конце концов, усмехаясь, — то я бы написал ему  
благода… Эй! — он ловко поймал брошенную в него помидорку.

— Займи рот, Поттер, — посоветовал Снейп. — И чая налей.

***

Гарри спускался по лестнице практически бегом. После опасного задержания в крови все еще бурлил адреналин, и он чувствовал непреодолимую  
потребность в какой-то активности. Он был голоден. Во всех смыслах. Дома его ждали Северус, ужин и, возможно, секс. Может быть, даже перед ужином. Или вместо, время было позднее. Он сбежал на первый этаж к общественным каминам — очень хотелось побыстрее оказаться дома. Вывалился в гостиную — и замер: из коридора доносились голоса. Он осторожно выглянул: Северус, непринужденно обернув бедра полотенцем, разговаривал со стоящим в дверном проеме здоровенным негром.

— … обращайтесь в любое время, — вещал негр.

Северус согласно поддакнул и слегка поменял позу, полотенце поползло по его пояснице вниз — и у Гарри зазвенело в ушах от бешенства. Не помня  
себя, он выскочил в коридор, отпихнув Снейпа с дороги, и от всей души припечатал кулаком нос непрошенного гостя. Что-то хрустнуло, костяшки пальцев отозвались тупой болью, бока сжали какие-то тиски, позади раздалось:

— Ступефай! 

Гарри окатила волна холода. Мелькнула мысль, что Снейп не может причинить ему зло магией, и тут на него упал подкошенный заклинанием негр.

Когда Гарри проморгался и, недовольным застонав, вытащил из-под него придавленную ногу, Снейп разразился бранью.

— Спятил, Поттер? — прошипел он, сидя перед ними на корточках. — Давай сюда палочку, быстро!

— Зачем? — нахмурился Гарри и потер бок, где успели побывать железные лапы противника.

— Обливиэйт на маггла накладывать, идиот! 

— А кто это вообще такой? — возмутился Гарри. — Еще один твой дружок? 

Снейп посмотрел на него как на умалишенного.

— Палочку давай, — вместо ответа бросил он.

— Северус, — с угрозой произнес Гарри, — объяснись.

— Какого тролля, Поттер! — взорвался Снейп. — Я ничего не обязан тебе объяснять.

— Кто это был?! — заорал Гарри.

— Я тебе уже сказал — маггл!

— Ты его знаешь?

— Нет!

— А почему ты с ним любезничал голым?!

Снейп смешно заморгал, внезапно напомнив Гарри ворона, и раскатисто захохотал. Полотенце сползло еще ниже, и он еле успел подхватить его одной рукой. 

— По… ты идиот все-таки, — выдохнул он. — Ты? Ревнуешь меня? 

Гарри нахмурился и перевел взгляд на обездвиженного маггла. Теперь, когда адреналиновая дрожь унялась, он мог рассмотреть негра внимательнее, и  
одежда показалась ему смутно знакомой, похожей на форму.

— Кто это? — менее уверенно повторил он.

— По… полицейский, — еле выговорил Снейп, все еще вздрагивая от смеха. — Мерлин… Дашь ты мне палочку наконец? Лучше я наложу Обливи…

— Никому не двигаться! — взревел кто-то из дверей. 

— Ступефай! — одновременно выкрикнули Гарри и Снейп.

Припечатанный двойным Ступефаем напарник уже обездвиженного полицейского рухнул у дверей их квартиры.

— Так, хватит веселиться, — сказал резко посуровевший Снейп. — Держи мою палочку, левитируй его внутрь и закрой дверь. 

Он выхватил палочку Гарри, уселся перед первым полицейским и начал бормотать заклинания, залечивая сломанный нос и стирая воспоминания.

Гарри хмуро отлевитировал второго полицейского к стене, захлопнул дверь и для верности наложил Охранные заклинания. Он ощущал себя полным идиотом. Снейп между тем уже начал возиться со вторым полицейским. Гарри слушал низкий, что-то напевно проговаривающий голос, смотрел, как полотенце сползает все ниже, и чувствовал, как у него встает.

— Ну все, Поттер, осталось их только… — Снейп обернулся и осекся, поймав его взгляд. Молча уставился на Гарри, и тот, не выдержав, вздохнул.

— Фините Инкантатем, — тихо сказал он.

Полицейские поднялись и осоловело заморгали в унисон.

— Жильцов этой квартиры вы уже опросили, ничего подозрительного не услышали, больше сюда возвращаться не нужно, — вкрадчиво подсказал им  
Снейп. 

— Конечно, хорошего дня, сэр, — пророкотал здоровяк-негр. Гарри невольно снова потер бок.

Снейп запер за ними дверь и обернулся.

— Мою палочку, — он вытянул руку. 

Гарри посмотрел на его ладонь, а затем, решившись, дернул его на себя.

— Северус, — прошептал он, тыкаясь губами в ухо. Снейп вздохнул.

— Думаешь, это смешно — ревновать к каждому столбу? 

— Совершенно не смешно, — Гарри провел губами по шее, и Снейп вздрогнул. — Абсолютно.

— Что, авроров теперь учат ввязываться в мордобой? Что у тебя с боком? Ушиб?

— Нет, тот здоровяк меня ухватил, когда я его треснул. Мерлин, — простонал Гарри, роняя голову на плечо Снейпу, — я идиот.

— Даже подраться толком не можешь, герой, — буркнул Снейп, отпихивая его. — Как тебя еще не уволили за профнепригодность?

— Как раз наоборот, сегодня получил благодарность за задержание особо опасного субъекта. Еще не отошел толком от операции, а тут этот негр, а ты ему глазки строишь в голом виде. 

— Балбес, — в голосе Снейпа явно звучала усмешка. — Пойдем ужинать. 

***

Ночью Гарри долго лежал без сна, прислушиваясь к сопению Снейпа. Собственная выходка не давала ему покоя. Пусть сам Снейп больше ни разу о ней не вспомнил и даже как-то довольно мягко обращался с Гарри за ужином, ему все равно было не по себе. Ослепившая его вспышка ревности превосходила все, что он раньше испытывал. Он даже не думал, что на такое способен. Снейп и правда каким-то образом ухитрился свести его с ума. Или это вся та страстная ненависть, что он испытывал к Снейпу с детства, вдруг переплавилась в чистую страсть? Ответов не было. Единственное, что Гарри четко для себя определил: нужно держать себя в руках и сосредоточиться на том, что у них есть сейчас. Ведь Северус сейчас с ним? И с этой слабо утешающей мыслью он наконец забылся сном.

***

На следующий день, дома, Гарри увидел Снейпа в гостиной, с книжкой в руке и с босыми ногами, закинутыми на подлокотник. 

— Привет! — он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Северуса, и ткнулся носом в подставленную щеку. Видимо, настроение у того было не самое романтическое.

— Привет, — буркнул Снейп, не отрываясь от книги.

— Как ты… сегодня? 

— Просто восхитительно. Проинспектировал половину запаса битых стекляшек, которые, по описи, «готовы к эксплуатации после небольших  
усовершенствований». После усовершенствований без магии! Мерлин, проще хранить зелья сразу в решете, чем носить битые пробирки из подвала на помойку…

Гарри сочувственно вздохнул. Потом его озарило. Он поднял ноги Снейпа и, сев в угол дивана, положил их себе на колени. Тяжелые! Снейп подозрительно уставился на него.

— Только попробуй…

Гарри почувствовал себя идиотом. Сказать, что беременной Гермионе нравится массаж ног? Можно себе представить, во что это выльется. Решив, что действия вполне заменят объяснения, он погладил длинные ступни. Снейп зыркнул на него еще раз и уткнулся в книгу.

Гарри погладил их снова и понял, что совершенно не представляет себе, что делать. Черт возьми, у Рона выходило как будто само собой, но здесь… Каждая худая, твердая, с длинными пальцами, ступня была больше его ладони. Гладить их одновременно получалось только сверху, для того, чтобы размять пятку, нужно было пускать в ход обе руки. Гарри решил действовать поочередно, разминал, поглаживал, стараясь, чтобы не было щекотно, тянул за пальцы, в общем, делал все, что приходило в голову, сетуя про себя, что не посмотрел внимательнее. Один раз, когда он слишком легко провел по своду стопы, Снейп зарычал и, поджав пальцы, дернул ногу к себе, но Гарри охнул, извиняясь, и сумел вернуть добычу обратно. Закончив с одной ногой, он с облегчением выдохнул. Взглянув на Снейпа, он увидел, что его черты смягчились, а книга перекочевала на пол. Не произнеся ни слова, тот пошевелил пальцами. И Гарри радостно принялся за вторую ногу. Ему хотелось поцеловать ступню повыше пальцев, туда, где натягивались под кожей сухожилия, но он решил, что попробует это в другой раз. Попозже. Мысль о том, что у него еще много возможностей попробовать что-то новое, согревала.

— Если не хочешь левитировать меня в постель, то пора заканчивать, — недовольно пробурчал Снейп. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами уже какое-то  
время, пока Гарри, увлекшись, растирал суставы. 

Гарри довольно ухмыльнулся. Склонившись, он промурлыкал:

— Мне нравится твоя податливость, наводит на интересные мысли, — и разулыбался, когда Снейп вяло шмякнул его по колену.

***

Среди недели Гарри задержался на работе. Днем их оперативная группа арестовала незарегистрированного анимага, который оборачивался роскошным белым котом и обчищал дома очаровавшихся бездомным красавцем ведьм, в основном одиноких. А потом Гарри, как младшего по званию, усадили писать черновик рапорта. Он и сам не заметил, как провозился допоздна — ведьм пройдоха «кот» обчистил немало. Свернув пергамент и отправив его по внутренней служебной почте к старшему группы, Гарри потянулся и взглянул на часы. Седьмой час! Северус вот-вот будет дома. Желудок недовольно заворчал, напоминая, что Гарри на обед не пошел, а только перехватил купленного по дороге супа. Нестерпимо захотелось чего-нибудь сытного, мясного… Хот-дог! Гарри внезапно вспомнил маггловскую кафешку с баварскими сосисками, и рот тут же наполнился слюной. А почему бы не купить на ужин пару хот-догов? И Северусу готовить не придется.

Гарри перешагнул порог кухни, держа в руках два хот-дога, нагруженных соусами и огурчиками. Бережно опустил один на тарелку и крикнул:

— Северус, иди сюда!

На пороге, на ходу заплетая косу, показался одетый в футболку и джинсы Снейп. Видимо, недавно вернулся домой и переодевался после душа.

— Это еще что? — спросил он, потянув носом. 

Гарри отсалютовал ему своим хот-догом.

— Я принес ужин. Попробуй, объедение. Только осторожно, наверное, горячо.

С этими словами он подул на свой сосиску и высунул кончик языка, чтобы сходу не обжечься.

— О, только не это опять, — внезапно заявил Снейп таким тоном, словно Гарри выкинул какой-то особенный фортель.

Успевший откусить от сосиски Гарри недоуменно на него посмотрел:

— Фто?

— Фто, фто, — передразнил Снейп. — Нисефо! 

Не успел Гарри решить, прикусил ли Снейп язык или же у него просто поехала крыша от переработки, как тот выдрал у него из рук злосчастный хот-дог и швырнул его на стол. Маринованные огурчики разлетелись во все стороны, заляпывая столешницу соусами и мясным соком.

— Эй! — воскликнул Гарри. — Ты что творишь?

— Это ты что творишь, Поттер, — процедил Снейп, — послал же Мерлин идиота на мою голову.

— Если ты не любишь хот-доги… — начал до глубины души возмущенный Гарри.

И тут Снейп схватил его в охапку и поцеловал. Жадно, слизывая с уголка рта остатки соуса. 

— Дурак, — прошептал он почти нежно в самые губы Гарри, — ты бы себя видел. Делал минет этой идиотской сосиске!

— А… — пискнул Гарри, но его снова заткнули поцелуем. Снейп принялся лапать его задницу, и он решил, что разберется со снейповым фетишем на хот-доги потом. Или вовсе оставит в покое. 

Снейп между тем потащил его в гостиную и толкнул носом в диванные подушки. Рывком сдернул брюки и трусы и провел ребром ладони между ягодиц. Гарри охнул и подался ему навстречу. Внезапное желание Снейпа доминировать завело его не на шутку. Два пальца втиснулись ему в рот, и он принялся с энтузиазмом сосать их, словно это был член.

— Хороший мальчик, — пробормотал сзади Снейп, тяжело дыша.

Вжикнула молния джинсов, мокрые пальцы погладили анус, и один осторожно втиснулся внутрь. Гарри с готовностью отставил зад, облегчая доступ, и уткнулся лбом в спинку дивана, шипя от удовольствия, пока палец дразнил чувствительное отверстие.

— Акцио смазка, — севшим голосом произнес Снейп и через секунду шлепнул чуть ли не целую пригоршню любриканта между ягодиц Гарри. Смазка потекла по расселине, по бедрам и даже по мошонке, а Снейп уже смазывал свой член с характерным чмокающим звуком, от которого у Гарри потемнело в глазах от предвкушения. 

Он со всхлипом подался назад еще сильнее, рискуя соскользнуть коленями с края дивана, и тут Снейп надавил головкой члена, раздвигая мышцы и медленно скользя внутрь. Гарри гортанно застонал. Ему нравилось быть сверху, нравилось, когда Северус покорялся ему, но отдаваясь, ощущая, как тот заполняет его собой, Гарри ощутил выбивающий дух восторг, словно, поменявшись, они пришли наконец к полному пониманию и единению.  
И тут Снейп начал толкаться в него. Ему явно было не до высоких материй или хотя бы растягивания удовольствия. Приглушенно рыча, он с размаху вбивался в Гарри, удерживая его одной рукой за загривок и впечатывая в диван. Внезапно он рванул Гарри на себя так, что тот всем телом качнулся назад, насаживаясь на член до самого конца. И так застыл на мгновение, плотно прижавшись грудью к спине и положив голову Гарри на плечо. 

Дрожащей рукой Гарри нащупал его косу и вцепился в нее зубами. У Снейпа вырвался низкий смешок. Не отпуская Гарри и не меняя позиции, он продолжил толкаться в него короткими резкими движениями, каждое из которых приносило острую волну наслаждения.  
Их руки легли на член Гарри одновременно, и всего несколько мгновений спустя Гарри уже задыхался, выплескивая на светло-бежевую обивку струйки спермы. Снейп тут же вышел из него и внезапно широко лизнул покрытую испариной спину. Хлюпающие звуки возобновились, затем к ним присоединился сдавленный стон, и на ягодицы Гарри брызнула теплая жидкость. Он обессиленно улыбнулся в диван. Пожалуй, стоило как-нибудь еще наведаться в «Баварские сосиски».

***

Качели. Вот, что напоминала Гарри жизнь со Снейпом. Одно мгновение все так хорошо, что кажется — лучше уже и быть не может. А потом все резко меняется, и снова на горизонте сверкают молнии и хмурятся тучи. Вот и сейчас Гарри стоял в коридоре и мрачно смотрел, как Снейп натирает пол. Он уже по опыту знал, что, когда Северус снисходит до мытья пола на четвереньках, у него особо мерзкое настроение. А значит, тут не спасет даже массаж ног, к которому Снейп, с легкой руки Гарри, не на шутку пристрастился. Гарри перевел взгляд на босые ноги любовника и представил, как целует бледную пятку, а потом косточку на лодыжке, прижимается губами к прохладной коже с темными волосками… Пятки исчезли, когда Снейп развернулся лицом к Гарри и исподлобья на него уставился. Пойманный с поличным, Гарри на мгновение смутился, но этого хватило.

— Что? — прошипел Снейп, каким-то плавным, текучим движением поднимаясь на ноги.

— Да ничего, — пожал плечами Гарри, пытаясь выглядеть беззаботно. Он знал, что сочувствия Северус не оценит.

— Нечего тогда смотреть на меня, как потерявшийся щенок!

— Северус, не надо, я не хочу ссориться.

И тут Снейп нахмурился и закрыл глаза.

— Тогда просто уйди. Не надо сейчас, — произнес он будто через силу.

— Хорошо, — согласился Гарри. Надо же, какой прогресс, они и правда не поссорились.

Он с час побродил по улицам, поглазел на гомонящих на футбольном поле детей, заглянул в пару магазинчиков. Когда он вернулся, пол практически блестел. Кухня тоже. Гарри наложил чары Стазиса на купленные к завтраку булочки и позвал:

— Северус?

Ему никто не ответил. Гарри выглянул в гостиную и увидел слабый свет из коридора. Северус, видимо, опять отмокал в ванне. Гарри тихонько подошел к  
двери и приоткрыл ее сильнее.

Снейп лежал в ванне, и черная коса свисала за бортик, как якорная цепь. Он погрузился по самый подбородок, из воды торчали ноги, закинутые высоко на стену, в руках он держал книгу. Снейп был так расслаблен, с обмякшим порозовевшим лицом, что Гарри решил не приставать с «не бери книги в ванну». Просто стоял и подсматривал, как Снейп шевелит пальцами ног, улыбается краешком рта и удовлетворено вздыхает. Потом Гарри тихо отступил и ушел в спальню. Лучше подождать Северуса там, решил он, разделся и выключил свет. День выдался нелегким. Через некоторое время Снейп тихо вошел в комнату и скользнул на свое место у стены. Потянувшись, чтобы обнять его, Гарри услышал глубокое размеренное дыхание. Старательно подоткнув одеяло, он прижался к теплой спине и уснул.


	6. Октябрь

**Октябрь**

Очередным воскресным вечером Гарри бродил по рядам маггловского супермаркета, закупая продукты на неделю. Взгляд его вдруг упал на сиреневую бутылку с пеной для ванны. Представив себе, как Снейп будет фыркать и ругать маггловское средство, Гарри усмехнулся. Но сама по себе идея-то хороша! То, что нужно, чтобы расслабиться после рабочего дня, с учетом того, что это очередной несостоявшийся выходной. Гарри бы хотел, чтобы в неделе появился восьмой день — день, который можно было провести только друг с другом. Но что толку мечтать о несбыточном.

Ужин был уже готов, когда Снейп вернулся. Мгновенно расправившись с куриной ногой и рисом, он осведомился, есть ли добавка, и Гарри не удержался от довольной ухмылки. Покончив с чаем, Гарри взмахом палочки отправил посуду в мойку и встал.

— Пойдем в ванную, Северус. 

— Поттер, если тебе приспичило потрахаться в ванне, предупреждаю, что я трансфигурирую ее в кровать и усну, — потирая шею и морщась, заявил Снейп.

— О, какие у тебя идеи. Нет, я не об этом сейчас, пойдем, правда. Тебе должно понравиться.

Старательно демонстрируя ожидание худшего, Снейп тем не менее последовал за ним.

Ванна была наполнена отливающей голубым водой. Снейп принюхался. 

— Лаванда… нард… Что это? — его изумление было почти осязаемым.

— Это ванна для тебя. Я заметил, ты бы и спал в ней, если бы мог. То есть ты и спал…Короче, залезай. Вода под термостатическими чарами, горячая, как  
ты любишь.

Снейп тронул поверхность воды пальцем.

— Зелье?

— Да, я купил. Лаванда, нард, настойка каких-то камней…

— Лунных камней, Поттер.

— Ага. В общем, способствует избавлению от стресса и все такое, — пронаблюдав, как недоверие сменяется на лице Снейпа предвкушением, Гарри взялся за пуговицы его рубашки. — Давай помогу.

Через минуту Снейп погрузился в воду и довольно вздохнул. Гарри присел на бортик и наслаждался зрелищем, поглаживая пальцами косу, приподняв ее, чтобы не намокла. Некоторое время Снейп лежал молча, закрыв глаза и явно наслаждаясь. Его щеки порозовели, а лицо смягчилось. Гарри тоже не произносил ни слова.

— Вполне сносное зелье, — наконец заметил Снейп. — Кто бы мог подумать, ты готовишь для меня лавандовую ванну…

— Да уж, в суде, говоря о попечительстве, имели в виду явно не это.

Снейп фыркнул.

— Ванны с этими ингредиентами замечательно тонизируют сосуды и избавляют от головных болей, — сказал он внезапно, не открывая глаз. — Без них, впрочем, тоже, но с зельем гораздо эффективнее. 

Сердце Гарри сжалось. Он вспомнил летнюю грозу, подрагивающую в руках палочку, невидящий взгляд… 

— Поттер, что случилось? 

Гарри очнулся. Снейп внимательно смотрел на него. Может, он забылся и дернул его за волосы?

— Прости.

— О чем ты? 

— Мне жаль, что у тебя так и не получилось сварить свое зелье… ну от последствий яда… Этот список запрещенных зелий действительно идиотский, я…

— При чем тут список?

— Ну, ты разве не…

Снейп нахмурился, скривил губы. Потом закрыл лицо руками, и его плечи вздрогнули. Раз, другой, пока до Гарри не дошло, что он беззвучно смеется. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Снейп плеснул водой в лицо, пригладил мокрыми руками выбившиеся волосы и уставился на Гарри, откинув голову. 

— Что ты там себе придумал? Тебе бы мелодрамы писать!

— Так ты попался не на закупке запрещенных ингредиентов для лекарства?

— Вообще это не твое дело, но нет. А то ты еще придумаешь, что я в свободное время перевожу старушек через дорогу и отдаю большую часть дохода в  
сиротские дома, опекая жертв войны и репрессированных слизеринцев. Или еще какую-нибудь жалостливую историю в гриффиндорском духе.

— Так почему тогда ты до сих пор его не приготовил? — нахмурился Гарри. — И что покупал?

— Поттер, я его приготовил, поскольку ты видишь меня вполне в здравом уме и твердой памяти. Хотя с тех пор, как я живу у тебя, я в них уже сам сомневаюсь. Для дополнительных экспериментов мне бы понадобились время, деньги и свободная от идиотских задач голова. К сожалению, все эти компоненты пока не сложились вместе. Не порождай лишних логических цепочек. 

— А запрещенный…

— Поттер, вроде даже до тебя дошел идиотизм списка запрещенных зелий. Просто не повезло, — он пожал плечами.

— Хм. Понятно, — Гарри сложил руки на груди. То, что его назвали сентиментальным, было немного обидно, но зато он почувствовал облегчение. По крайней мере, ни он, ни Министерство не имели отношения к недоработанному лекарству и приступам. 

— Если я буду сидеть задрав голову, у меня снова заболит шея, — проворчал Снейп. — Было бы обидно свести на нет эффект зелья, которое ты так любезно приобрел. Так что забирайся сюда или иди жди меня в спальне.

Гарри быстро избавился от одежды и скользнул в воду. Вдвоем было немного тесно, зато Снейп обнимал его ногами. Лежать так в горячей ароматной воде было удивительно приятно. Снейп снова закрыл глаза и откинулся на бортик. Гарри пристроил его костлявую лодыжку себе на плечо и развлекался, то рисуя пальцем узоры из волосков на ноге, то поливая ее водой так, что они устремлялись вниз аккуратными дорожками.

— Северус! 

— М-м-м? — лениво отозвался тот.

— Раз уж про мелодрамы… Скажи, зачем все-таки ты держишь дома топор?

На сей раз Снейп даже глаз не открыл.

— Ты спрашиваешь таким тоном, будто подозреваешь, что я охотился с ним на Темного Лорда. Или с топором в руках защищал свою честь.

— Хм… А что, нет?

— Поттер, как мило, что ты не оставил своей школьной привычки подозревать во мне маньяка-убийцу, но иногда топор — это просто топор. Им я рублю  
кости для бульона. Потому что овощной бульон — это отвратительно, а в кастрюлю не все кости помещаются. 

— Северус Снейп — образец хозяйственности, — не удержался Гарри, — король немытой посуды и чашек под кроватью.

— Хозяйство, Поттер, это не стерильно чистый стол, а сытный обед.

— Ну, или и то и другое.

— Возможно. Если у тебя нет других шокирующих вопросов, я бы предпочел закончить вечер откровений. 

Гарри пожевал нижнюю губу, но не утерпел:

— А хранишь ты его под столом, чтобы потом варить суп из отрубленных ног неосторожных гостей?

Снейп молча плеснул в него водой, и Гарри захихикал. 

— Ладно, — ванна с лавандой настроила Гарри на мирный лад, — слушай, как ты в этой ванне часами сидишь? В кисель можно превратиться! 

— Это и есть релаксирующий эффект. Вставай, пока мне не пришлось тебя левитировать!

Добравшись до кровати, Гарри заснул раньше, чем его голова опустилась на подушку. Черт бы побрал эту лаванду, он ведь планировал секс! 

***

Войдя домой, Гарри едва не споткнулся о большой мешок. Снейп был уже дома. Передвинув полку для ботинок на середину коридора, он стоял у стены и чем-то ее тер. Краска местами была уже счищена, а пол покрылся белым налетом.

— Что это ты делаешь? — осведомился Гарри.

— И тебе доброго вечера. Выполняю свои обязанности, Поттер.

— Что? Но… зачем ты делаешь это со стеной?

— Мне казалось, что даже такому как ты должно быть понятно, что с магическим контрактом лучше не шутить. Я работаю в этой крохотной квартире по  
часу в день. И поле деятельности, знаешь ли, не бесконечно. 

— Что?

— Если бы ты жил в том свинарнике на Гриммо — там хоть год можно мыть полы и отскребать рамы. А у тебя… Если я буду переделывать работу, в  
которой нет нужды, магический контракт это не засчитает.

— И поэтому… ты решил создать хаос, чтобы тебе было что ликвидировать?

— Вполне логично, согласись. К тому же эта стена была грязная — ты испачкал ее грязными ботинками. И отвратительный оттенок краски. Вопиющее  
отсутствие художественного вкуса.

— Только не говори мне, что ты хочешь покрасить коридор в черный цвет, — вздрогнул Гарри.

Снейп удвоил усилия, не удостоив его ответом. Вблизи Гарри разглядел, что на доску с ручкой был прикреплен кусок наждачной бумаги. Сдирая краску,  
он производил отвратительные звуки и море пыли. Снейп снова и снова проводил деревяшкой по стене, совершая круговые движения.

— Слушай… Может, я удалю краску магией? Узнаю у Молли, как это делается…

— Поттер, оставь эту стену в покое. Это мой, и только мой фронт работ.

Гарри вздохнул. В стене, там, где Снейп тер особенно яростно, появилось углубление. 

— А что в мешке?

— Шпаклевка. Заделывать образующиеся неровности.

Да уж, фронт работ грозил увеличиться. Гарри сомневался, что идея удачная, но ссориться со Снейпом не хотелось. В конце концов, пусть делает что хочет. Не так много времени осталось до конца срока.

***

Насчет удачи Гарри как в воду глядел. За следующую неделю он выучил около десяти разновидностей очищающих чар, потому что воздух был полон крошечных частиц краски. С пола и полок Снейп их смывал, сосредоточенно возя тряпкой, но они набивались в шкафы, пачкали белье, и дышать было невозможно. Когда терпение Гарри истощилось, снова чуть не разразился скандал, но Снейп вовремя перешел к шпаклевке и с головой ушел в размазывание какой-то мерзкой кашицы по стене в попытке создать ровный рельеф. Все это было чертовски утомительно даже для Гарри, не говоря уже о Снейпе, который все еще периодически исчезал по ночам непонятно куда.

И конечно, в один прекрасный день они оба проспали. Звонил будильник или нет, Гарри не понял, но проснулся он прекрасно выспавшимся и бодрым. Снейп тихо похрапывал рядом. Взгляд на часы наполнил Гарри ужасом. Вот же черт!

— Просыпайся скорее, Северус! Ты опоздал!

— Что? Какого... — посмотрев на циферблат, Снейп чуть не подскочил в воздух. Начал торопливо одеваться, Гарри завозился рядом, и Снейп тут же  
рявкнул на него, чтоб не вертелся под ногами.

— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? Выступлю как твой попечитель, скажу этому мистеру как его там, что это я тебя задержал…

— Поттер, не мешай. И не устраивай детский сад, за себя я буду отвечать сам.

Снейп собрал волосы в неряшливый хвост и, не удосужившись попрощаться, быстро вышел из спальни. 

***

Когда Гарри вернулся домой, Снейпа еще не было. Он приготовил ужин, но Снейп не появился ни в шесть, ни в семь, ни даже в восемь. Гарри уговаривал себя подождать: в конце концов, если бы случилось что-то серьезное, ему — как попечителю Снейпа — немедленно сообщили бы. Но успокоиться не получалось. Не зная, куда себя деть, он уныло таскался по дому, а потом подумал, что, возможно, Снейп сразу после работы отправился к себе. Конечно, он должен был предупреждать Гарри, но с него сталось бы и нарушить их договоренность. Однако в доме Снейпа тоже было темно и тихо. Гарри постоял у закрытой двери, поковырял ботинком выщербленные ступеньки и вздохнул. Куда же подевался Северус? А может, пока он бродит тут, Северус уже вернулся домой? Разрываясь от необоснованного беспокойства и надежды, Гарри поспешил домой. Снейпа не было. Только к половине десятого, когда Гарри уже окончательно извелся, ему пришло в голову, что ни разу за вечер он даже не подумал о Брендане. Да и вообще не думал о нем с тех пор, как они с Северусом начали спать вместе. Мысленно он дал себе пинка: Северус так выматывается, а у него мысли только про секс! 

Снейп появился около десяти вечера. Его побледневшее лицо осунулось и перекосилось не то от отвращения, не то от злости.

— Привет, ужин ждет тебя! — Гарри решил говорить по существу, чтобы не злить уставшего Снейпа.

— Нет времени, Поттер. Я должен отработать положенный контрактом час и вернуться на работу. 

— Подожди… как? 

— Обыкновенно. Отработаю час опоздания круглосуточным дежурством. Обычная практика для заключенных.

— Не говори… так

— А как еще, Поттер, я должен говорить? Отойди от стены, сделай милость! — Снейп подхватил с полки шпатель, снял консервирующие чары с ведра и  
начал нашлепывать на стену куски шпаклевки, раздраженно их размазывая.

— Но все это временно…

— Тем не менее, сейчас это именно так, и именно это и есть единственная существующая реальность. 

Снейп так резко двигал шпателем, что шпаклевка отскакивала от стены и плюхалась на пол. 

— Послушай, ну не так все ужасно! Я заверну тебе еду с собой. Ну бывает, сволочь твой мистер Кулхэм… Это же не повод шпаклевать еще и пол!

Снейп огромными шагами прошествовал в кладовку, извлек швабру и начал размазывать куски шпаклевки по полу. Гарри сморщился:

— Я просто беспокоюсь!

— Знаешь что, Поттер. Убирайся к дьяволу со своим беспокойством.

— Но ты…

— Просто. Оставь. Меня. В покое, — Снейп посмотрел на него так, будто все еще ненавидел. Словно Гарри все еще был дурацким школьником. Это  
причинило неожиданную боль. Он отвернулся и вышел, хлопнув дверью, сбежал из собственного дома.

Гарри направился куда глаза глядят и как-то незаметно оказался в любимой кондитерской. Он часто забредал сюда, когда Снейп становился совсем  
невыносимым, и покупал себе кофе и круассан с миндальной начинкой, прося завернуть второй такой же. Этот второй поглощался по утрам Снейпом — без комментариев, но с явным удовольствием. Когда через час Гарри вернулся, квартира была пуста. Пол в коридоре сверкал чистотой. Посуда сохла возле раковины. Гарри представил, как Снейп, худой, уставший, моет сейчас пробирки в темной кладовке — и почувствовал себя ужасно. Он не мог спать, заварил себе чаю с молоком и сидел перед камином до двух ночи. Потом пошел в комнату Северуса, послонялся по ней, подобрал свитер с высоким горлом — такой старый, что черный цвет вылинял до темно-серого, — и набросил его на плечи. Попробовал заняться бумагами, но ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться — злой, отталкивающий взгляд Снейпа как будто все еще сверлил его затылок. Он встряхнулся и решил пройтись по пустым ночным улицам, но только замерз и ощутил себя еще более потерянным. 

На работу Гарри приплелся уже вымотанным. Бессонная ночь, полная переживаний, отдыху не способствовала. Снейп утром так и не появился, видимо,  
остался работать до вечера. Гарри облокотился локтями на стол и ожесточенно потер кулаками глаза.

— Потрясно выглядишь, — хихикнул Стэн. 

— Отвали, — буркнул Гарри и широко, до слез, зевнул. Когда он открыл глаза, посреди кабинета стоял патронус старшего аврора Фергюссона.

— Поттер, Пербембетч, срочно на вызов. Координаты точки аппарации: два-четырнадцать, сектор восемьдесят девять.

— Мерлин, только не сейчас, — простонал Гарри, хватаясь за палочку.

Зевая, он рысью помчался за Стэном в точку аппарации. Удивительно, как можно расклеиться от одной ночи без сна!

— Только вас и ждем! — прикрикнул Фергюссон. — Группа Аддамса уже аппарировала. Сектор восемьдесят девять! На счет три: один, два…

Первое и единственное, что увидел вынырнувший из воронки аппарации Гарри — летящее ему в лоб заклинание. Он взмахнул палочкой, проклятие врезалось в не до конца сформировавшийся щит, Гарри ослепила вспышка, а потом наступила темнота.

***

— Мерлин, — простонал Гарри, перевернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку. 

Что-то было не так. Запах. Резкий запах свежевыстиранного дешевым порошком белья. Он огляделся. Мунго. Как он тут очутился? Фергюссон послал их в сектор восемьдесят… Перед глазами вновь мелькнула вспышка заклинания. Вот ведь драный книзл, чем же его приложили?

Голова была будто набита опилками, во рту ощущался противный металлический привкус. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и убедившись, что у него вроде бы ничего не болит, Гарри, пошатываясь, поднялся, взял со стула мантию и вышел в коридор. 

— Подождите, вам пока не нужно вставать, куда вы направились? — тут же подскочила к нему младшая целительница.

— Я в порядке, в порядке.

— Погодите, сейчас подойдет дежурный целитель Флокс. 

— Да все же нормально, — заупрямился Гарри. — Мне нужно домой.

— А, мистер Поттер, — раздался позади него звучный голос.

Гарри обернулся и увидел немолодого целителя со смешной козлиной бородкой.

— Я целитель Флокс.

— Очень приятно, — вежливо ответил Гарри. — Вы знаете, каким проклятьем в меня запустили?

Целитель важно покивал.

— Подвязкой невесты.

— Мерлин всемогущий, — у Гарри внезапно подкосились ноги. Темная магия. Опасная темная магия.

Взмахом руки Флокс пригласил его в свой кабинет. Там Гарри плюхнулся на стул и вопросительно поднял брови, ожидая объяснений.

— Вам сказочно повезло, мистер Поттер. Проклятье ударило не во всю силу и срикошетило по руке. Вы были без сознания одиннадцать часов, но нам  
удалось минимизировать вред. Вам только остался боевой шрам на память, — Флокс усмехнулся. — Впрочем, вам не впервой.

— Где?..

— На левом запястье.

Гарри задрал рукав и уставился на бордовый идеально ровный шрам, браслетом охватывающий руку. 

— Он побледнеет, — пояснил Флокс, — но до конца не исчезнет. Невеликая цена за то, что вы остались в живых. Если бы оно попало не в руку, Подвязка  
удушила бы вас, и мы ничего не успели бы сделать. Вы и так чуть не лишились кисти.

— Да уж, — Гарри внезапно осознал, что ударь проклятие чуть выше, он бы погиб. А ведь у них с Северусом все только началось! Было бы так обидно...  
Заскрипев зубами от злости на самого себя, он сказал: — Я могу выписаться?

— Конечно, мистер Поттер! Вы в порядке, хотя слабость и легкая головная боль сохранятся до завтрашнего утра. Постарайтесь выспаться, а завтра можете возвращаться к работе. Да, аппарировать пока не советую, когда заполните бумаги, воспользуйтесь общественным камином в главном холле. 

Наградив очередную кипу бумаг тяжелым взглядом, Гарри кивнул.

***

Выбравшись из камина и отряхнувшись, Гарри взмахом палочки зажег свет и упал в кресло. Голова гудела. Стоило бы поужинать, но аппетита не было. И  
он хотел увидеть Северуса. Прямо сейчас. Кухня пустовала, ванна тоже, а Снейп обнаружился в кровати. Он спал в одежде, прямо поверх одеяла, растянувшись наискосок и заняв почти все место. Гарри без особой надежды потянул одеяло к себе, но Снейп не отреагировал даже ворчаньем. Его грудь размеренно вздымалась, а посапывание было почти сосредоточенным. Вздохнув, Гарри побрел в гостевую спальню за вторым одеялом. Укрыв их обоих и попытавшись пристроиться на оставшемся клочке кровати, он с облегчением отключился.

***

Проснулся Гарри от того, что перемычка очков впилась в переносицу. Видимо, вчера он настолько устал, что уснул, забыв обо всем. А сейчас снять их оказалось не так просто. Он обнимал Северуса обеими руками: одна окончательно онемела, а запястье второй — то самое, пострадавшее — тот сжимал довольно крепко для спящего. За окном шумели машины, было пасмурно, руки и шея затекли, но все равно лежать вот так, вместе, под одним одеялом, казалось самой правильной вещью на свете. Будильник заставил Гарри встряхнуться. Вздохнув, он попытался освободиться. Снейп что-то проворчал и вцепился в его руку сильнее. Потом вздрогнул и рывком сел на кровати. Гарри стало неловко — похоже, тот еще не остыл после вчерашней ссоры. Несколько минут Снейп сидел, опустив ноги на пол, ссутулившись и растирая виски. Потом, не сказав ни слова, отправился в душ.

Гарри успел сварить кофе и приготовить завтрак. Снейпа он встретил молчанием. Выпив кофе и съев половину омлета, тот наконец поднял глаза от тарелки. 

— Сварить тебе еще кофе, Северус?

— Было бы чертовски любезно с твоей стороны.

Гарри с радостью занялся делом. Снейп, хотя и смотрел уже осмысленно и, как обычно по утрам, мрачно и брезгливо, выглядел не очень. Круги под  
глазами были темно-синего цвета, скулы заострились, пальцы вяло потирали черенок ложечки. Было его ужасно жаль, и Гарри боялся, что Снейп это заметит и снова взбесится. 

— Положи сахара и корицы.

— С удовольствием подслащу твою жизнь. 

Уголок узких губ дернулся в усмешке, и Гарри просиял. В это время в окно постучала сова. Впустив ее, Гарри вернулся к кофе. Поставив перед Снейпом следующую чашку, он обнаружил, что тот сосредоточенно читает пергамент. На его лице все еще было подобие улыбки, и Гарри сощурился, стараясь не давать воли чувствам.

— Это тебе письмо?

— Ну, уж твое я бы не стал читать, Поттер. Конечно, мне. Это ведь не запрещено правилами, — и он проворно скатал пергамент в трубочку. Встал из-за  
стола и на ходу опустошил маленькую чашку. Гарри стало обидно.

— Все еще поддерживаешь роман в письмах с Бренданом?

Снейп нахмурился и смерил Гарри с головы до ног на редкость неприязненным взглядом.

— Как будто при таком режиме я могу рассчитывать на что-то большее.

— Как будто я виноват в твоем режиме!

— О, конечно, ты совершенно ни при чем. И, кроме того, это не твое дело.

— Не мое? 

— Абсолютно, — выплюнул Снейп и взвесил в ладони пергамент. — Я отправляюсь отрабатывать свое наказание. Буду поздно.

— Ты… ты собираешься с ним встретиться?

— Поттер, это отвратительно. Режим, постоянная слежка… Не думал о том, чтобы перейти из авроров в надзиратели? Возможно, найдешь себя… Или  
сломаешь ему нос, как это у тебя заведено?

Гарри набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы взорваться возмущенным воплем, но Снейп уже покинул кухню. Чертов провокатор. Получает письма от Брендана — Гарри был уверен, что это от него. 

На работе он был зол до чертиков и рявкал на коллег, что те, к счастью, списали на последствие проклятия. Он понимал, что ревнует без повода и по-  
дурацки, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. После недавних страха и нервотрепки ему хотелось знать, что Снейп с ним, что он не передумает и не уйдет. А они вместо того, чтобы отдыхать в редкие спокойные моменты, орали друг на друга. Получался какой-то замкнутый круг.

Гарри решил, что постарается удержаться от ссоры во что бы то ни стало.

Вечером он поужинал один, и когда Снейп появился в гостиной, Гарри дружелюбно кивнул:

— Привет! Твоя еда на кухне.

— Я уже ужинал.

Гарри мог поклясться, что Снейп усмехается, хотя его лицо было неподвижно. Ну, задранный к потолку нос ведь не мимика. Гарри выдохнул.

— Хорошо. Хотя бы чая выпей, — он наполнил приготовленную чашку кипятком.

— Потрясающая забота, — Снейп взял предложенную чашку чая и остался стоять, подпирая стену.

— Как на работе? 

— Восхитительно. Если я отравлю тебя за надоедливое вмешательство в мою жизнь, меня приговорят к смерти, и я попаду в маггловский ад — уверен, я  
не замечу разницы. 

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Ну и какой тогда смысл меня травить?

— Я не верю в маггловский ад.

— Но ты так красочно его представляешь…

— Да. Если встречу там главного черта — непременно передам привет от Кулхэма, его брата-близнеца. Всегда был уверен, что основное мучение в аду — быть окруженным некомпетентными, тупыми и упорными идиотами… Впрочем, хоть какие-то плюсы у них есть. Если не опаздывать — в шесть можно быть свободным.

Гарри напрягся. 

— Значит, ты закончил вовремя. А потом…

— О, потом свободное время. Маленькие радости жизни.

Чтобы старательно наведенное спокойствие вспыхнуло, хватило бы и маленькой искры, а Снейп не жалел растопки. Гарри вскочил на ноги и подошел к нему вплотную.

— Значит, встречаешься с ним.

Ухмылка Снейпа, наконец, проявилась целиком. Он ощерился и поцокал языком:

— Чисто деловые вопросы, Поттер, если это тебя так интересует. Или мои обязанности домового эльфа…

— Прекрати! — во весь голос заорал Гарри, потому что высказать словами всю ревность и жажду не получалось. — Прекрати немедленно, Снейп!

Тот только издевательски поднял брови и облокотился затылком о стену. Подавив желание стереть с его лица эту усмешечку, Гарри выбил из его рук чашку и, рванув на себя, поцеловал. Он сминал губы Снейпа отчаянно, жадно, и тот отвечал ему с таким же воодушевлением.

— Убедительно, Поттер, — выдохнул Снейп, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга.

— Убедительно? — Гарри шлепнул его заду. Шлепок вышел неожиданно сильным. 

Ему показалось, или у Снейпа и правда на мгновение перехватило дыхание? В любом случае тот не протестовал. В качестве эксперимента Гарри еще  
помял податливые ягодицы и снова ударил. Сильнее. У Снейпа вырвался судорожный вздох. Веки затрепетали, а щеки окрасил легкий румянец. 

— Так вот что тебе нравится, Северус? — Гарри пожирал его глазами. — О Мерлин.

Не давая Снейпу времени на размышления, он нащупал застежку его джинсов и рванул их вниз вместе с бельем. 

Снейп неловко переступил в съехавших вниз штанинах.

— Поттер… — пробормотал он.

— Молчи, — коротко приказал Гарри, разворачивая Снейпа спиной к себе и подталкивая его в спальню, к кровати. 

Снейп неожиданно покорно опустился на покрывало лицом вниз. Гарри сдернул с его ноги одну из мешающих штанин, оставив джинсы и белье болтаться на худой лодыжке, и жадно уставился на вожделенную задницу. 

Он нежно, почти невесомо провел по еле заметному пушку, проследил пальцем впадинку между сомкнутыми ягодицами. А затем обхватил ладонями упругие полушария и сжал. Идеально. 

— Поттер, — снова подал голос Снейп.

— Молчи, — повторил Гарри и от души шлепнул по белоснежной коже. И еще раз. На ней немедленно проступили розовые следы его ладоней. Он погладил их, облизывая пересохшие губы, а затем снова размахнулся. 

Еще несколько ударов, и задница заалела отпечатками. Любуясь, Гарри легонько помял разгоряченную кожу, а затем наклонился и поцеловал пылающие ягодицы. Снейп сдавленно охнул. Все это время он лежал, уткнувшись лицом в кровать, и только судорожно вздыхал и вздрагивал. И судя по всему, он был не против.

Очередной удар — и рука Гарри соскользнула, попав в расщелину. Снейп подался назад. В следующий раз Гарри нарочно позволил ладони задеть нежную кожу между ягодицами. Снейп дернулся и застонал. В ушах у Гарри зашумело.

— О да, Мерлин, да, — прохрипел он, оттягивая одну ягодицу так, чтобы следующий шлепок пришелся между ними. Низкий стон стал ему ответом.  
— Разведи их для меня, давай. Вот так.

Снейп судорожно вцепился в собственный зад. Он немного приподнялся, подставляясь под удары и выгибая спину.

— Тебе нравится, да? Хочешь еще?

По виску ползла капля пота, ладонь гудела, сознание мутилось от возбуждения. Гарри завертел головой, и вдруг его взгляд упал на забытый на  
прикроватном столике пергамент. Сгреб его и с удвоенным энтузиазмом принялся наносить хаотичные удары по красной заднице, не отрывая горящего взгляда от рефлекторно сжимающегося ануса. Внезапно удерживающие ягодицы пальцы скрючились, сильнее впиваясь в нежную кожу, мышцы зада сжались, и у Снейпа вырвалось не то рыдание, не то стон. 

Гарри замер. Он выронил на кровать пергамент и погладил Снейпа по мокрой спине, а потом провел по ней языком, ловя капельку пота. Снейп рухнул на  
кровать, дрожа и тяжело дыша. Гарри лизнул пальцы, по-прежнему сжимавшие задницу, и прошептал:

— Можно?

— М-м, — только и ответил Снейп.

Гарри высвободил стоящий колом член, плюнул на горящую ладонь и парой рывков довел себя до оргазма. В ушах зазвенело, и он еле удержался на  
ногах. Сперма выплеснулась прямо между ягодиц Снейпа, потекла по расщелине вниз, несколько капель упало на постель. Гарри поймал пальцем стекающую струйку и размазал остывающую жидкость по разгоряченной коже. Используя сперму как смазку, он на мгновение скользнул кончиком пальца  
внутрь.

Потом он звучно чмокнул Снейпа в поясницу и плюхнулся рядом. Снейп вздохнул и убрал руки. Он повернул голову, и их взгляды встретились. Снейп до сих пор не мог отдышаться: его лоб покрывала испарина, выбившиеся из косы волосы прилипли к влажной щеке. Гарри потянулся и нежно, почти целомудренно поцеловал его в дернувшийся уголок губ.

— Мне твоя задница не давала покоя с тех самых пор, как я ее увидел, — шепнул он, блаженно улыбаясь. 

Снейп поднял бровь, но ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он зашевелился, задергав ногой, сбрасывая висящие на ней джинсы на пол. Подтянувшись так, чтобы поудобнее улечься на кровати, он выдернул у Гарри из-под руки подушку и закрыл глаза.

— Нужно наложить Очищающие, — сказал он непривычно умиротворенным тоном.

— Приподнимись, — попросил Гарри, пытаясь вытащить из-под Снейпа мокрое покрывало.

Что-то зашуршало. Снейп зашарил под боком и достал смятый пергамент. Уши Гарри заалели. Обычно он не был так агрессивен в постели, но Снейп будил в нем жажду обладать. Владеть. «Гермиона бы точно меня убила», — весело подумал Гарри. 

— Даже в Министерстве не придумали бы лучшее применение этому документу, — сказал Снейп, протягивая Гарри потерявший вид пергамент. Его губы кривились в гримасе, подозрительно напоминающей улыбку.

— «Список запрещенных зелий и ингредиентов», — прочитал Гарри вслух и хрюкнул от смеха. — Я сейчас.

Он вернулся из ванной с влажным полотенцем в руках. 

— Это еще что, Поттер? Думаешь, я развалился от пары шлепков?

— Пары? — ухмыльнулся Гарри. Он не удержался и ущипнул Снейпа за ярко-розовый зад. Снейп зашипел.

— Ты забыл, что ты волшебник? Или не знаешь, как накладывать Очищающие? — ехидно поинтересовался он.

— Северус, заткнись. Я хочу, — Гарри выделил последнее слово, — сделать это сам. 

Снейп посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного, но в его взгляде было что-то еще. Что-то помимо бесконечного удивления подобным порывом.

Гарри мягко провел влажной тканью между бедер Снейпа, стирая сперму и успокаивая пылающую кожу. Ягодицы были испещрены припухшими отпечатками ладоней и яркими полосами, оставшимися от ударов пергаментом. Снейп довольно вздохнул, раздвигая ноги шире.

— Перевернись, — севшим голосом сказал Гарри.

— Поттер…

— Давай.

Снейп пробормотал что-то под нос, но все же перевернулся на спину.

Гарри аккуратно вытер белесые следы с живота и ног Снейпа, осторожно провел полотенцем по мирно покоящемуся на бедре члену. Снейп вздрогнул, но  
ничего не сказал.

Огладив напоследок член и яички и заработав убийственный взгляд от Снейпа, Гарри кинул полотенце на стул. Вопросы о том, встречался ли Снейп с Бренданом, от него ли было письмо и все прочее, перестали его волновать. Абсолютно. 

***

— Поттер, что это такое? — вопросил Снейп, сердито уставившись на Гарри поверх утренней чашки кофе. Он только что, по обыкновению, собирался поцеловать ладонь Гарри, оттянул манжет рубашки вверх, чтобы добраться до запястья, и наткнулся на кольцевой шрам, оставшийся после проклятья. 

— Эмм, ерунда, — Гарри, разомлевший от ласки, не сразу смог сосредоточиться, несмотря на то что Снейп сверлил его взглядом, а потом закатал рукав  
до локтя, внимательно осматривая руку.

— Ерунда, Поттер? Что ты несешь? Это же следы темной магии?

— Ну да, в Мунго сказали, что он со временем побледнеет.

— Так. По порядку. С чем ты попал в Мунго и когда?

— Северус, я же говорю, ерунда. Не выспался, зацепило проклятьем, все в порядке уже.

Снейп пристально исследовал одну руку, затем проделал то же со второй, стремительно поднялся и вышел из кухни. Вернулся он через минуту с коробкой в руках.

— Судя по всему, ты абсолютно пренебрегаешь правилами, впрочем, как всегда! 

Гарри привычно промолчал.

— Между прочим, для ликвидации «не выспался» существуют зелья! Вот дополнение к твоей аврорской аптечке, — Снейп всучил ему коробку с  
флаконами.

— О, разве в прошлый раз чего-то не хватило?

— Приятно слышать, что ты внимательно относишься к моей работе. Очевидно, не хватило зелья, помогающего использовать мозги!

— Северус, не начинай! В прошлый раз было все, о чем я просил. Так что здесь? 

— Кое-что дополнительное. Тонизирующее Брейгера, например, хоть и лучше Перечного зелья, но все равно истощает ресурсы организма и не пригодно  
для длительного использования. Вот это зелье лучше, оно действует сильнее и без побочных эффектов. Хотя ты все равно ими не пользуешься, конечно, ведь Поттер выше этого! Вот то, в синей бутылочке — делает невозможным отслеживание следа аппарации. Даже если принять его после перемещения. 

— Северус, но это же… великолепно! Я никогда не слышал о таком!

— Неудивительно. Оно не обозначено в реестрах и учебниках. На дне коробки описание и способы применения. 

— А вот это, в голубом флаконе?

— Зелье релаксации для глаз. Тебе может пригодиться — ты же часто сидишь за бумагами. Цилиарная мышца перенапрягается, что может стать причиной головной боли. 

— Ты намекаешь, что я превратился в кабинетного жука? — Гарри внезапно рассердился.

— О, Поттер, без драмы. Я подумал, нам было достаточно одного красноглазого монстра, но если ты настаиваешь…

Гарри выдохнул. Северус проявил желание позаботиться о нем. Мысль грела. Интересно, что еще скрывала коробка — и Гарри углубился в изучение ее содержимого. Снейп, выходя из кухни, потрепал его по макушке, напоследок больно дернув за волосы. 

***

Вечером, роясь в шкафу в поисках чистой чашки для чая, Гарри обнаружил странные пустоты в ряду посуды на второй полке. Пару минут он озадаченно обозревал содержимое полок, потом сходил в гостиную, где Снейп обожал оставлять грязную посуду. Пропажи не было и там. 

— Северус, ты не видел мою старую глиняную чашку, синюю такую?

— Видел.

— О, отлично, а то я не могу ее найти, — обрадовался Гарри.

— И не сможешь. Я ее выбросил.

— Ты ее… что? 

— Выбросил в ходе очередной акции очистки твоего жилища от хлама.

— Ты… Черт, зачем ты это сделал? Это была моя чашка…

— Она была с трещиной. И вот-вот перестала бы держать воду. Я, знаешь ли, насмотрелся на попытки использования битой посуды, они никогда не  
заканчиваются ничем хорошим!

— Но это же чай, а не зелья, драккл все задери! И это была моя чашка! — Гарри ужасно разозлился. Эту чашку он унес с дома на площади Гриммо и почему-то хранил, несмотря на трещины. У нее был глубокий синий цвет и толстые стенки, он любил просто повертеть ее в руках и поставить обратно на полку. А вот теперь Снейп ее выбросил. Он вскочил и устремился к входной двери. 

Контейнер для мусора у крыльца был уже пуст. Гарри остановился у входной двери, вдохнул холодный воздух и попытался успокоиться. Безуспешно. С силой распахнув дверь, он чуть не врезался в Снейпа, стоявшего прямо в освещенном коридоре. С трудом удержавшись от желания как следует его потрясти, Гарри процедил сквозь зубы:

— В следующий раз оставь мои вещи в покое, будь добр! Делай что-нибудь еще.

— Что-нибудь еще? 

— Да, черт возьми, что-нибудь еще! Что-нибудь еще, помимо выбрасывания моих любимых чашек! — не в силах сдержаться, Гарри шарахнул кулаком по стене. Свежеоштукатуренной стене. Ощущения от удара были какие-то странные, и он даже забыл о злости. По стене змеилась трещина. Гарри поддел  
ногтем шпаклевку — от стены отошел и шлепнулся на пол большой кусок.

— Что ж, Поттер, похоже, не я один занимаюсь разорением, — Снейп подошел и тоже ковырнул стену пальцем, отколупав еще кусок. 

— Вот это да… — потянул Гарри озадаченно, — почему она отваливается?

— А черт ее знает, — пожал плечами Снейп, потянулся за шпателем и пошкрябал им по стене, заставив Гарри скривиться. — В любом случае на сегодня мой рабочий час закончен. Оставлю тебя наедине с твоим негодованием, — и, дернув бровью, он вышел за порог. 

Гарри еще немного постоял над раскуроченной стеной, думая, как его угораздило так вляпаться, но, подыскав привычный резон «такова жизнь» и выдохнув, отправился пить чай. В конце концов, это же просто чашка. Ерунда, если вдуматься. Интересно, почему так случилось со шпаклевкой. С одной стороны, было жалко работы Северуса, с другой — Гарри не мог подавить злорадства. «Даже если ты гений в зельеварении, это не поможет тебе в ремонте», — думал он и прихлебывал горячий чай. Отправляясь спать, он оставил полную ванну воды под согревающими чарами.

***

Неделя выдалась тяжелой. К пятнице Гарри был уже на взводе — в последний раз он нормально разговаривал с Северусом в понедельник. В остальное  
время тот спал над утренним кофе или начинал зевать уже на пороге. Работы по дому сильно прибавилось, учитывая, что первые полчаса Снейп разводил пыль и грязь, ковыряясь в стене, а вторые — пытался их ликвидировать. Заметив, с каким аппетитом он каждый вечер набрасывается на ужин, Гарри решил позаботиться о нормальным питании. И даже запек баранью ногу с картофелем. Пришлось спросить совета у Гермионы, которая, фыркнув, снабдила его маггловской кулинарной книгой. Волшебство на кухне она почему-то не любила. Оказалось, ничего сложного. Только вот лук и чеснок чистить Гарри не понравилось.

Снейп задерживался, так что Гарри решил поесть, не дожидаясь его. Налив себе чашку чаю, он устроился в гостиной с книгой. Снейп появился ближе к десяти, хмурый и напряженный. 

— Ужин ждет. Я не знал, когда ты придешь, поэтому не стал голодать. Но и тебе оставил, сейчас будет готово…

— Хуже остывшего ужина только разогретый ужин, — злобно буркнул Снейп.

— Ты привереда. Между прочим, в книге написано, что баранину можно есть и холодной, а картофель под чарами. Держи, — Гарри протянул ему  
тарелку.

Снейп жадно принюхался и приступил к еде. Может, слишком проголодался, чтобы продолжать склоку, а может, Гарри и в самом деле хорошо  
справился. В любом случае, он был доволен — каждый раз после еды Снейп утрачивал значительную долю яда и становился покладистым. Впрочем,  
сегодня, опустошив тарелку, Снейп не откинулся на спинку стула с сытым вздохом.

— Ты вообще ел сегодня? Положить тебе еще?

— Нет, благодарю, — Снейп отодвинул тарелку в сторону и смотрел на Гарри пристально и изучающе.

— У тебя голодный вид.

По лицу Снейпа скользнула усмешка. Он обхватил руку Гарри и привычным жестом притянул к губам его запястье. Гарри стало жарко. Эта утренняя ласка  
сейчас показалась совершенно другой, непривычной. Уткнувшись губами в ладонь, Снейп прошептал:

— У тебя пальцы чесноком пахнут, — и снова уставился на него голодным взглядом. Как зачарованный, Гарри поднялся, обогнул стол и столкнулся со вставшим со стула Снейпом. Тот держал его запястье крепко, обеими руками, прижимая к груди и потираясь о пальцы подбородком. Гарри застонал, и другая его рука тоже оказалась в плену. 

— Сегодня я хочу видеть, как ты ласкаешь себя. Увидеть твои пальцы на твоем члене. Увидеть, как ты кончишь себе в руку, — шепот стал хриплым, а Гарри с очередным стоном толкнулся твердеющим членом в пах Снейпа.

— В кровать! — Снейп решительно потянул его за собой. Гарри жалел только о том, что не может начать расстегивать брюки прямо сейчас. Хотя ему не пришлось долго ждать. Через минуту он оказался на кровати совершенно голым, распластанным под навалившимся на него тяжелым телом. Впрочем, вытащив тюбик смазки из-под подушки, Снейп отодвинулся к краю кровати. Снова завладев ладонью Гарри, он тягучим движением облизал ее и отпустил, положив на бедро.

— Давай, покажи мне. Как ты делаешь это обычно? В душе? В постели по утрам? Трешься членом о простыню? Используешь одну руку или обе?

От звуков хриплого голоса Гарри окончательно снесло крышу. Обычно Снейп не был так разговорчив в постели, и сейчас Гарри мгновенно пришел в полную боевую готовность. Плавясь под жадным взглядом, он обхватил рукой член и начал дрочить размашистыми движениями, сжимая кулак и стискивая пальцы, когда они достигали головки.

— Какой нетерпеливый… Ну-ка, дай еще раз, — Снейп легонько потянул его за локоть, и Гарри с протестующим хныканьем разжал пальцы. Ладони снова коснулся мокрый язык.

— Вот так. Больше никакой смазки для тебя сегодня, я не хочу, чтобы ты кончил слишком быстро.

Гарри зажмурился и снова стиснул руку на члене. Слишком быстро — это было не то слово. Двигая влажной рукой вверх-вниз, он раскинул ноги в стороны и почувствовал, как пальцы Снейпа очерчивают его яйца и скользят по промежности.

— Разве что там, где она необходима.

Скользкие пальцы толкнулись в анус. Гарри распахнул глаза и встретился с горящим взглядом. Он ощущал себя странно беспомощным, аппетитным куском на тарелке, но был только рад утолить голод Северуса. Когда в нем оказались три длинных пальца, он выдохнул, приглашающе приподняв задницу:

— Давай! 

Снейп не заставил себя упрашивать и, встав на колени и подхватив Гарри под поясницу, медленно толкнулся внутрь. Замер, глядя на прекратившую движение руку. Гарри хотелось продолжения, но он не прерывал паузу, почему-то уверенный, что они застынут так, замерев, пока он не шевельнется первым. Наконец он снова сжал ладонь и потер головку большим пальцем. Снейп выдохнул и вошел до конца, так что Гарри почувствовал, как ягодиц коснулись его яйца. Когда Снейп повел бедрами, из горла Гарри вырвался вопль.

— Какой энтузиазм и нетерпение, — пропыхтел Снейп.

Гарри попытался насадиться глубже, но ничего не смог поделать, бедра были крепко зафиксированы. Он заскользил рукой быстрее, не в силах ждать.  
Еще и еще, член внутри растягивал его так сладко, двигаясь плавно, толкаясь в разных направлениях, что Гарри не выдержал и, судорожно сцепив  
пальцы, кончил, продолжая размазывать сперму по члену. Снейп не прекратил двигаться ни на секунду, но, схватив Гарри за запястье, поднес его ладонь к лицу и втянул в рот пальцы, испачканные спермой. Новая волна тепла омыла Гарри, хотя он уже кончил. Было здорово чувствовать в себе пульсирующий член и смотреть, как Снейп облизывает его ладонь. Совсем скоро он тоже кончил, содрогнувшись и уткнувшись лицом в мокрую руку. Которую не отпустил, даже скатившись с Гарри и устроившись рядом на боку.

— Все еще пахнут чесноком, — заявил он самодовольно.

— Теперь-то ты сыт? — зевнул Гарри. Он был полностью вымотан.

— Да, шеф. Спасибо за ужин, — ухмыльнулся Снейп.

***

День выдался суматошным. Три задержания, куча бумаг и еще допрос малолетнего придурка, баловавшегося темной магией. Приспичило приворожить подружку — по неумению наворотил с три короба. Чары, зелье и зачарованный амулет, дублирующие действие друг друга — пришлось распутывать вдвоем с напарником.

Спеша отдать все отчеты начальству, Гарри чуть не столкнулся на лестнице с каким-то мужчиной, вскинулся и пробормотал извинения. 

— Привет, Гарри, — просиял улыбкой ему в лицо Брендан.

— Привет, — Гарри постарался сдержать недоброжелательность и не поддаваться ревности, — я спешу, так что прости, надо бежать!

— Хорошо, не буду задерживать, пока, и передавай привет Северусу!

На секунду Гарри разозлился, а потом вдруг вспомнил уткнувшуюся в подушку темноволосую голову, покрасневшую задницу и довольные стоны. Остатки  
ревности испарились. Он ухмыльнулся и почувствовал, что абсолютно доволен жизнью.

— Непременно передам, пока, Брендан!

Домой Гарри вернулся к полуночи в полной уверенности, что Снейп уже спит. Налив себе воды, он тихо прошел в спальню. И остановился на пороге, любуясь картиной. В его кровати лежал на животе Снейп, подложив под грудь подушку, и, отчаянно зевая, писал что-то на пергаменте.

— Не спишь?

— И тебе доброй ночи, Поттер. Как видишь.

Снейп бросил на него жадный взгляд из-за плеча и снова уткнулся в пергамент. Одеяло прикрывало все, что ниже поясницы, но Гарри мог рассмотреть в деталях узкую худую спину, лопатки, позвоночник, шею, не прикрытую волосами… Несмотря на усталость, он почувствовал, что совсем не прочь потрахаться. И принялся раздеваться так быстро, как только мог.

— А что ты пишешь? Я думал, ты давно спишь.

— Да ерунда. Пересчет количества ингредиентов для другого объема зелий. Это я могу делать и во сне.

— Сейчас проверим, что еще ты можешь делать во сне, — Гарри откинул одеяло и огладил желанную задницу. 

Снейп довольно вздохнул, но не поднял взгляда от пергамента. Гарри усилил нажим и поцеловал спину между лопатками. Продолжив поглаживания и поцелуи, он почувствовал, как бедра Снейпа разъезжаются в стороны. О-о-о. Плоть под пальцами была такой упругой, что он просто не мог оторваться, но решил внести разнообразие — и ущипнул правую ягодицу. Затем левую. На коже остались розовые пятна, а Снейп перестал тихо стонать и замолчал, ткнувшись носом в подушку. Вслушиваясь в хриплое дыхание, Гарри отдался своему занятию целиком — пощипывал половинки, разводя их в стороны, соскальзывал пальцами к сжатому отверстию, снова щипал, пуская в ход ногти и любуясь следами в форму полумесяцев. По длинной спине пробегали судороги, бедра ритмично вжимались в постель, но Снейп молчал. Гарри с силой развел ягодицы в стороны и размашисто лизнул открывшуюся расселину.  
В глазах уже мутилось от желания, но он никак не мог оторваться, ему хотелось смотреть и смотреть… Остановившись у копчика, он всосал кожу, лаская ее языком, полюбовался на багровое пятно… Но тут Северус перевернулся и резко подмял его под себя.

— Хватит меня дразнить, ты, ты… — прорычал он и припечатал Гарри к постели всем своим весом.

Два яростных поцелуя спустя Гарри почувствовал, как Северус приподнялся и коснулся его члена скользкой рукой. В следующее мгновение головка преодолела мягкое давление входа и оказалась внутри. Гарри ахнул и зажмурился, испугавшись, что не выдержит и кончит сию секунду. Но Снейп насаживался на него медленно, и он успел, сжав зубы, чуть прийти в себя. Вцепившись изо всех сил в худощавые бедра, Гарри задал неспешный ритм, которому Снейп подчинился. Он скользил по его телу вверх-вниз, а коса щекотала грудь. 

Помня, что Снейп не возражает, Гарри переместил ладони ему на ягодицы, царапая, раскрывая сильнее. Всхлипнув, Снейп откинулся назад и, сжав свой член, задвигался бешено, беспорядочно, его лицо исказилось, словно от боли, и он кончил, забрызгав грудь Гарри спермой. Увидев эту гримасу страсти, Гарри мгновенно последовал за ним, подняв бедра и войдя так глубоко, как только мог. Обессилев, Снейп скатился на бок. 

Гарри пытался отдышаться, потолок над ним кружился, а по телу разливалась блаженная истома. Он повернулся, чтобы поцеловать Северуса, и залюбовался выражением абсолютного довольства. Ухмыльнувшись, Гарри отправился в ванную за полотенцем. Когда он вернулся, Снейп спал, сграбастав его подушку и свернувшись вокруг неё калачиком. Пергамент, абсолютно смятый, валялся на полу, а перо испачкало простынь. Ну и черт с ним. Гарри осторожно перегнулся через Снейпа, вытащил из-под одеяла его подушку, вдохнул знакомый запах — и мгновенно уснул.

***

Утром Снейп вышел к завтраку, по обыкновению, еще не проснувшимся. Но на этот раз не хмурился. И пока пил кофе, почти не открывая глаз, даже улыбался. Гарри почему-то чувствовал не только радость, но и тревогу. Боялся, что эта улыбка исчезнет.

Придвигая к Снейпу тарелку с омлетом, он невесомо провел пальцами по заплетенным в косу волосам — просто чтобы вспомнить. Он принялся за свою порцию и поморщился, глядя, как Северус смахнул на пол локтем половинку тоста. Судя по вздернутой брови, Снейп заметил это даже сквозь дремоту.

— Поттер, а что это у тебя за пунктик насчет крошек? Не сказал бы, что ты отличаешься невероятной аккуратностью. Одежду разбрасываешь как попало, но тут…

— Ну, не знаю, почему так вышло. Может, потому, что у своих родственников я вечно убирался. И гладкие чистые поверхности означают для меня передышку. Что все в порядке. Думал, когда буду жить один, перестану — а вот как.

— Хм.

— И немытая посуда меня бесит. Даже если она на кухне, а я в кровати — не могу спать.

— Подумать только. Ну, хоть в чем-то ты аккуратен. Или до сих пор хочешь заслужить одобрение тетушки?

— Не знаю, что тебе за удовольствие от этого, но ссориться с тобой я не намерен. Я привык делать так — и точка. И мне не нравится жить в свинарнике, ежеминутно рискуя вляпаться локтем в след от сладкого чая. Все, мне пора на работу, до вечера, — Гарри встал, переставил тарелку в раковину и быстро прошел к камину, испытывая удовлетворение от того, что смог оставить за собой последнее слово.

***

Когда следующим вечером Гарри услышал стук в дверь, он удивился. Снейп уже давно не утруждал себя стуком, только хлопал дверью, когда был особенно не в настроении. Через минуту стук повторился, и Гарри, бросив последние куски картошки на сковородку, пошел открывать.

На пороге стояла женщина в очках, с большим конвертом в руках. Если бы не серая форменная мантия, он бы принял ее за маггловскую учительницу — было в ее облике что-то, наводящее неумолимую скуку и желание зевать. 

— Мистер Поттер?

— Да, мэм, добрый вечер!

— Я Хилари Беккер из отдела надзора за осужденными на общественные работы, — она приветливо улыбнулась, заглядывая Гарри в глаза, и перекинула через плечо тощую косу. Гарри состроил приветливую мину и пригласил ее войти.

— Мистер Поттер, бумаги, касающиеся изменений в контракте вашего подотчетного Северуса Снейпа, были отправлены вам месяц назад.

— Бумаги? — Гарри нахмурился, попытавшись вспомнить. Черт, он уже совсем запутался в горах этих бумаг.

— Да, мы не получили вашего ответа, поэтому мне поручено доставить вам анкеты лично. 

— Спасибо большое, миссис Беккер…

— Мисс Беккер, мистер Поттер, а для вас — просто Хилари, — снова одарила она Гарри улыбкой, от которой его чуть не перекосило. — Вот анкеты. Я подожду, пока вы заполните, чтобы они точно попали по месту назначения.

Гарри пристроился на диване с бумагами на коленях. Хилари прохаживалась по комнате и вертела в руках кончик косы. Он пытался сосредоточиться, но злость на чертовы тонны бумаг мешала. И еще эта девица вертится перед глазами…

Заполняя очередное поле, он услышал сердитый хлопок входной двери и чуть не подскочил.

Громкие шаги проследовали сразу в кухню, и только тут Гарри почувствовал запах сгоревшего масла… К троллю, и не только масла. Картошка!  
Он все-таки вскочил и столкнулся с возникшим в дверном проеме Снейпом.

— Что, Поттер, так увлечен раздачей автографов, что даже не соизволил отвлечься на тушение пожара?

— Что… — Гарри попытался протиснуться мимо Снейпа на кухню, но безуспешно.

— О, не отвлекайтесь, прошу, у меня как раз рабочий час, я посвящу его ликвидации последствий, выброшу угли, оставшиеся от вашего ужина…

— От нашего ужина! — не выдержал Гарри. — И это, черт возьми, не автографы, а анкеты!

Северус только саркастически приподнял бровь.

— Анкеты? Неужели? Должно быть, очень увлекательно.

— Хватит издеваться! — повысил голос Гарри.

— Не смей на меня орать, — отрезал Снейп, оскалившись.

— Вынуждена заметить, мистер Поттер, что насилие по отношению к отбывающим общественные работы под вашим надзором не приветствуется отделом по надзору за осужденными на… 

Гарри и Северус уставились на Хилари так, будто у нее выросла вторая голова, и она смущенно замолкла. 

— Ты слышал, Поттер? — осведомился Снейп, с трудом сдерживая ухмылку. — Насилие не приветствуется. Так что будь добр, не начинай применять ко мне запрещенные отделом по надзору дисциплинарные меры прямо сейчас, а заполняй чертовы бумаги. А я ликвидирую пепел и золу, — и, развернувшись, он исчез в кухне. 

— Не обращайте на него внимания, мисс Беккер, — натянуто улыбнулся чиновнице Гарри. — Он всегда такой, когда голодный. 

Она заинтересованно посмотрела на него, а потом перевела взгляд на дверь кухни. В глазах проступило понимание.

— Конечно, своевременное питание — это очень важно, — улыбнулась она. — И вот тут еще подпишите, мистер Поттер.

Гарри только и оставалось благодарно улыбнуться ей в ответ.


	7. Ноябрь

**Ноябрь**

Гарри появился дома позже обычного — немного задержался на работе, оформляя протоколы, которые не хотелось оставлять на следующий день. Снейп уже вернулся и работал. Повязав старую футболку Гарри на голову как бандану, он меланхолично тер освобожденный от шпаклевки кусок стены своей жуткой дощечкой с наждачной бумагой. 

— О боже, только не это опять, — простонал Гарри, едва услышав ужасный скребущий звук.

— Это вместо приветствия? Увы, не могу освободить тебя от своего присутствия. Судебное предписание, знаешь ли, — ехидно заметил Снейп, вскинув голову. 

Гарри не собирался вдаваться в обсуждение тонкостей предписаний, равно как и терпеть эту ужасную пыль.

Отстранив Снейпа вместе с инструментом, Гарри вытащил палочку и применил самые сильные очищающие чары, которые он нашел, когда тот изводил его отскребыванием краски в прошлый раз.

— Вот, теперь можешь шпаклевать по новой. А терпеть сантиметровый слой красочной пыли на всех поверхностях я больше не хочу.

— Подумать только, какое увлечение чистыми поверхностями!

— Северус, не давай не будем это обсуждать. Если тебе еще нужно поработать — делай что взбредет в голову, а я пойду соображу что-нибудь на ужин.

Когда Снейп пришел на кухню, Гарри уже закончил с картошкой и мясом. Он встряхнул бутылку с маслом, собираясь сделать заправку для салата.

— Поттер, что это у тебя? Тебе подсунули это в качестве взятки?

— Не всем нарушить закон как раз плюнуть, — огрызнулся Гарри, нахмурившись. — Купил. Масло. Оливковое, настоянное на трюфелях. Вроде бы идеально подходит для заправки салата. 

— Неожиданное пижонство для человека, который без ума от хот-догов, — заметил Снейп. — Тратить ползарплаты на бутылку изысканного масла, чтобы полить им копченую сосиску.

— Да кто бы говорил. И ты ведь любитель салатов, разве нет? Летом только их и готовил.

— Мало ли что я готовил летом. Лучший салат — хороший кусок мяса и сытный гарнир.

Гарри помрачнел. 

— Впрочем, салат ко всему этому не повредит, — смилостивился Снейп. Он вручил Гарри нож и разделочную доску. — Вперед, Поттер. Хотя у тебя даже салат не станет символом умеренности. С таким-то маслом…

— Приятно слышать, как ты ценишь мои усилия. 

Пока Гарри резал моцареллу и помидоры, Снейп наблюдал за ним с раздражающим вниманием. 

— Если уж делаешь салат с помидорами, вырезай у них плодоножки.

— Это же не зелье, Северус! Ты не мог бы ограничить занудство рабочим временем?

— Нет. И просуши рукколу на салфетке. С нее просто течет, что эта вода сделает с заправкой, над которой ты так дрожишь? Ты только зря испортишь трюфельное масло.

— Что?

— Ничего. Просто делай как я говорю.

— И это говорит человек, вымачивающий в ванной уголки книжек?

— Дурацкое обобщение. Книги созданы для того, чтобы их читать.

Доедая салат и промокая кусочком хлеба последние капли заправки, Гарри был вынужден признать, что указания Снейпа не пропали даром. Вкус был потрясающим, хотя, если бы не мысли о Снейповой одержимости салатами и желание сделать тому приятное, он в жизни бы не потратил столько денег на масло.

— Поттер, глядя на то, как ты ешь, можно подумать, что ты голодал неделями. Еще вылизал бы тарелку!

— Ну и вылижу, а что такого?

— Помимо вопиющего отсутствия манер — совершенно ничего, — фыркнул Снейп, промокая рот салфеткой.

— Можно подумать, ты — образчик хороших манер, — не остался в долгу Гарри, убирая со стола тарелки.

— Я, в отличие от некоторых, был вхож в лучшие дома Магической Британии, — ехидно заметил Снейп. 

— Это не Лестрейнджей ли?

— И их тоже, — согласился Снейп. — В любом случае, мои манеры куда лучше твоих — если я этого хочу, конечно. 

— Конечно, ведь я не брал уроки хорошего тона в домах извращенных темных магов!

— По крайней мере, я не вылизываю тарелки и не охаю над каждой крошкой, как маггловская домохозяйка-зануда.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что ты пытаешься меня достать! — заметил Гарри миролюбиво.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— А я не понимаю, зачем. Зачем ты меня все время злишь, Северус?

Снейп помолчал, склонив голову на бок, рассматривая Гарри так внимательно, что ему даже стало неуютно. 

— Нравится. Ты так сверкаешь глазами, — Снейп говорил тихо и вкрадчиво. — Сложно сказать, когда ты больше краснеешь: когда злишься или когда трахаешься.

Этого Гарри вынести не мог. Он поднялся с места, обошел стол и, зайдя сзади, обхватил ладонью шею Снейпа. 

— У тебя не будет возможности сравнить. Потому что я могу и злиться и трахать тебя одновременно, — он толкнул Снейпа вперед, лицом вниз, распластывая по столу и сжимая загривок. Другой рукой потянулся за палочкой и, пробормотав заклинание, лишил его одежды.

— Ноги шире! И, кстати, прямо сейчас ты можешь оценить плюсы чистой поверхности стола, верно? — прошипел Гарри.

Снейп только фыркнул. Гарри же, уставившись на голую спину и вожделенную задницу, нащупал на полке бутылку масла. 

— Немного оливкового масла для тебя, Северус. 

Облив ладонь и расселину маслом, Гарри втолкнул палец внутрь. На долгую прелюдию его не хватило, и, расстегнув ширинку и спустив джинсы, он протолкнулся внутрь. Каждый раз, когда он входил в Снейпа, вся ярость испарялась, сменяясь отчаянным желанием обладать им. Трахаться и злиться одновременно все-таки совершенно не получалось. Внутрь, еще, и наружу. Гарри сжал косу Снейпа у основания и потянул на себя.

Снейп со стоном проехался по гладкой столешнице, и Гарри снова оказался внутри. 

— Да, вот так. 

Гарри подтянул Снейпа еще немного на себя — так, чтобы обхватить рукой его член. Снейп ерзал по столу, вновь и вновь насаживаясь на Гарри и тяжело дыша. Еще с десяток движений — и он с низким стоном кончил, заляпав ладонь и пальцы спермой. Гарри почти сразу догнал его, резко вбиваясь и судорожно сжимая косу, — правда, Снейп не возражал. Стянув джинсы, Гарри плюхнулся на стул рядом. Испачканными в сперме пальцами он обвел контур покрасневшей дырки. Скользнул внутрь, размазал вытекающую сперму вокруг. Задумчиво лизнул ягодицу. Потом еще раз, ближе к расселине. 

— Хм, сперма и трюфельное масло — знаешь, в этом что-то есть!

— Не вздумай так заправить салат, — еле слышно откликнулся Снейп. 

— Почему? Мне нравится.

— Помидоры все испортят.

— Тоже верно.

Снейп устроился поудобнее, казалось, столешница его вполне устраивает. Вяло махнув рукой, он сбросил со стола вилку.

— Чуть не проткнул меня, чистюля.

— Даже и не думал. Зачем мне приборы, тебя я бы ел без них. Мы же уже выяснили, что мне недостает гастрономической культуры.

— И не только гастрономической, — промурлыкал Снейп, не двигаясь с места, — ты испачкал мне маслом волосы. 

— Все равно мыть.

— М-м, если только завтра. 

— Ну и ладно. Мне нравится запах, — легко согласился Гарри.

***

В следующие дни Снейп снова покрывал стену шпаклевкой. Он работал медленно, равномерно зачерпывая из ведра массу и размазывая ее шпателем. Гарри видел, что порой он просто стоял, привалившись к стене лбом, и выписывал шпателем круги, будто мешая зелье. Казалось, он спит на ходу, но Гарри предпочел не заострять на этом внимание, зная, что от сочувствия у Северуса портится и так не безоблачное настроение. Время отработок засчитывается — и ладно. На стену он предпочитал просто не смотреть, решив про себя, что когда все закончится, он быстро разберется с этим кошмаром. Едва ли Северус будет возражать. 

Вечерами Снейп, проглотив ужин без своих обычных язвительных замечаний, устраивался у камина с книгой и тут же засыпал. Иногда он умудрялся уснуть даже в ванне. Гарри приходилось расталкивать его, чтобы перебраться в спальню. 

***

Гарри проснулся. Пару минут он пытался понять, что его разбудило — вроде и кошмары не снились, и одеяло на месте… Вот в чем дело — Снейпа не было рядом. Гарри прислушался — в доме царила тишина. Одеяло было аккуратно подоткнуто. Хм. Куда, к черту, Снейп снова ушел и зачем? Можно бы снова уснуть, но без Северуса было как-то не так хорошо, к тому же Гарри никак не мог унять любопытства. Он больше не думал, конечно, что Северус бегает на свидания к Брендану, но регулярные ночные отлучки будили в нем исследовательский интерес. А ведь он никогда не мог устоять перед тайнами, связанными со Снейпом.

Зевая, Гарри натянул футболку, штаны, накинул сверху мантию и прошелся по дому. Темно, пусто — и никаких следов Северуса. Да в конце концов, почему он ушел? Не в силах бороться с собой, Гарри нахмурился и аппарировал на Спиннерз Энд. В гостиной горел свет, но Снейпа не было и там. Навестив пустую же спальню, Гарри спустился в подвал.

Конечно, он был там. Все лампы зажжены, на огне докипало зелье. А сам Северус уснул. На табуретке, привалившись к стене и запрокинув голову. Гарри потушил огонь под котлом и подошел ближе. Снейп спал с открытым ртом, глазные яблоки быстро двигались под тонкими веками. Прикинув, что по лестнице поднять, не разбудив, невозможно, Гарри трансфигурировал из двух стульев диван, осторожно поднял всхрапнувшего Северуса на руки и, стащив с табурета, переместил в лежачее положение. Снял ботинки. Невозможный человек: поднялся варить зелья среди ночи — и застегнут на все пуговицы! Впрочем, приглядевшись, Гарри заметил, что пуговицы застегнуты криво, воротничок рубашки перекошен. Вот, значит, как обстоят дела. Гарри поднялся за подушками и одеялом — и устроился рядом. Зачем возвращаться к себе, если можно остаться? Он был рад, что смог позаботиться о любовнике. Если бы тот еще поверил, что ему это приятно… Предвкушая утреннюю перепалку, Гарри уснул, уткнувшись лбом в спину сопящего соседа. 

На рассвете Гарри проснулся, услышав недовольный стон. Он повернулся к Снейпу и погладил его по плечу. 

— Доброе утро!

Снейп что-то неразборчиво промычал в ответ, и Гарри счел за лучшее подняться и попробовать успеть сделать кофе до того, как начнется фирменное снейповское «какого черта это все».

Конечно же, он успел только поставить турку на огонь, когда Северус поднялся на кухню. Хмурый, небритый, с растрепавшейся со сна косой и все еще в той, перекосившейся рубашке. 

— Извини, не смог найти корицы, потер немного мускатного ореха. Может, это тебя взбодрит.

— Что ты вообще тут делаешь, Поттер? Я что-то не припомню, чтобы я тебя приглашал. 

— Давай вначале кофе, а все остальное потом? 

Гарри налил кофе в самую маленькую чашку, которую смог найти. Посыпал пенку молотым мускатным орехом еще раз и поставил кофе перед Снейпом. 

— Пей. Я проснулся ночью и обнаружил, что тебя нет. Решил поискать и, как видишь, нашел. Твое зелье выкипело, я погасил огонь и убрал остатки.

— Черт. Два часа работы насмарку… 

— Но почему ночью, Северус?

— А когда, тролль тебя задери, я должен их варить?!

— Судя по тому, как ты орешь, кофе тебя взбодрил.

— Да какой кофе… — Снейп слабо вздохнул, допил последний глоток и спрятал лицо в ладонях, поставив локти на стол. Кажется, он опять собрался заснуть. Хотя нет. — Убирайся прочь, Поттер. Если не понимаешь, могу продиктовать по буквам.

— Я уйду, только скажи мне, зачем ты ночью варил зелье.

— Зачем ты вообще пришел?

— Я хотел найти тебя. С тобой хорошо спится.

— А я хотел не потерять предпоследнего клиента, который все еще размещает у меня заказы. Еще я хотел, чтобы он не был предпоследним. И хотел варить нормальные зелья, на которые есть спрос, а не эту детскую ерунду. И еще я хотел не связываться с тобой. И что из этого всего вышло?

— Погоди, Северус, а при чем тут клиенты…Ты что, по-прежнему для них что-то делаешь? 

— А что, по-твоему, я должен положиться на милосердные и справедливые законы? Жить на твои деньги, выполнять бесплатную и бесполезную работу, потерять всех, кто что-то у меня заказывал, и остаться потом с голой задницей? Уволь.

— Я и не думал…

— Вот сюрприз.

— Да подожди ты! Почему ты решил, что останешься без всего? 

— Почему ты все еще здесь?

— Потому что я хотел быть с тобой! И сейчас. И сейчас хочу и потом, вообще.

— Слушай, Поттер, — Снейп отвернулся и уставился в окно, — ничего не выйдет. Не получится. Я… я устал. Моя жизнь и так представляет собой невнятную мешанину осколков. Если они станут еще мельче, я не смогу собрать что-то, хоть отдаленно похожее на целое. В треснувшей кружке не удержится вода. Уходи.

Он устало смотрел в окно. Гарри зябко передернулся. В этом доме будто царила вечная мерзлота: сквозняки, в футболке холодно, но ему не хотелось отгораживаться от Северуса мантией. Разве что его укутать… Гарри не мог оторвать взгляд от криво застегнутой рубашки — три петли свободные и две пуговицы. Острый воротничок, острый нос и почти серое от усталости лицо. 

— Акцио мантия, — уголок рта у Снейпа вздрогнул, как от тика. Гарри поймал теплую ткань и набросил ему на плечи, укутывая. А потом присел на стол прямо рядом с ним.

— Это все ничего, Северус. То, что там треснутое — бывает. Я не уйду, правда.

— Что, большой любитель треснувших чашек? Фетиш на старье и сломанные игрушки?

— Ха, ну вроде того, ты же знаешь. В детстве мне как раз дарили сломанные спички и мишек без головы. Это неважно, что сломано. Важно, что живое. Ты живой. И я. И я не уйду.

Гарри взял Снейпа за плечи и притянул к себе. Тот уткнулся лицом ему в живот и затих. Гарри трансфигурировал из ложки гребень и начал расплетать косу, расчесывая спутавшиеся за ночь волосы. Через пару минут Снейп вытянул полы мантии и укутал ею ноги Гарри и часть его спины. Гарри хотелось чаю, от недосыпа в глаза будто песка насыпали, но ничто не могло его заставить выбраться из уютного теплого кокона, в который они сплелись. 

***

Гарри только собирался накрыть стол к ужину, когда раздался стук в дверь. Снейп был уже дома, и Гарри, обходя в коридоре мешок шпаклевки который, похоже, обосновался там навечно, думал, кто бы это мог быть.

Первое, что он увидел, открыв дверь, был выдающийся живот Гермионы.

— Гарри, я принесла бумаги с поправками! — начала она, как всегда, с воодушевлением.

— Привет, Гермиона! И, э-э пожалуйста, я не говорил пока…

Гермиона нахмурилась, пытаясь разобраться в его бормотании, и вдруг ослепительно улыбнулась, глядя за его плечо.

— Добрый вечер, профессор! Я принесла вам с Гарри ужин! — Гермиона помахала перед собой пакетом. Гарри выдохнул и освободил проход.

— Осторожнее здесь, не споткнись! — Гарри предпринял слабую попытку поддержать подругу за локоть.

— Гарри, я же беременная, а не слепая! — возмутилась она, но тут же поскользнулась, наступив на скребок. — О, что это, вы затеяли ремонт?

— Да, ну, это временно… — Гарри обогнал ее и, оказавшись на кухне, быстро наложил скрывающие чары на две кастрюли на плите. Почему-то он вдруг ужасно застеснялся своей проснувшейся хозяйственности, и к тому же было бы обидно расстроить подругу, которая решила их покормить.

Гермиона, к счастью, не пытавшаяся возобновить разговор про бумаги, плюхнула пакет на стол.

— Мясные пироги, Гарри! О, — она оглядела стол и заметила салатницу, о которой Гарри совершенно забыл, — Гарри, раньше ты не готовил салат! Молодец, я была уверена, что вы питаетесь сухомяткой.

Гарри скривился.

— Поттеру очень удается заправка, так что салат теперь дежурное блюдо, — любезно пояснил Снейп.

Гарри разложил пироги по тарелкам, и они принялись за ужин. Признаться, есть покупную еду после всех этих домашних ужинов было уже не так здорово. Впрочем, кетчуп по-прежнему мог исправить многое, если не все. Гарри вытащил палочку и призвал бутылку, которая оказалась в самом дальнем шкафу. По дороге она сшибла пакетик с перцем, и Гермиона сдержанно подняла бровь, но снова промолчала. Гарри приподнялся, вытянув руку, чтобы поймать бутылку как можно скорее, и заметил, что Снейп прямо-таки приклеился взглядом к его ладони.

Мгновенно стало жарко. Гарри преувеличенно внимательно открутил крышку, думая, заметит ли Гермиона, как Снейп пялится. Он ощущал этот пристальный взгляд почти физически и никак не мог не вспоминать, какое внимание уделял Снейп его ладоням, запястьям и пальцам… Только бы не покраснеть! 

Встряхнув несколько раз бутылкой с кетчупом и не сумев ничего из нее добыть, Гарри занервничал и шарахнул горлышком о тарелку. 

— Осторожнее, Гарри, — вздрогнула Гермиона. 

Снейп молча смотрел на пальцы Гарри, судорожно сжимающие бутылку. Сидеть стало неловко и, вдобавок, он начал краснеть. Чертов Снейп продолжал пялиться, чертов кетчуп вдруг залил его пирог почти целиком. Вгрызаясь в свой кусок, Гарри думал, заметит ли Гермиона, если он под столом пнет Снейпа в лодыжку, чтобы тот прекратил. Наверняка заметит. Снейп ел, аккуратно орудуя приборами и не сводя глаз с рук Гарри, будто ему и вовсе не нужно было смотреть в тарелку. Вилка и нож стали ужасно неудобными, и Гарри, обозлившись, взял кусок пирога в руки и быстро его доел, слизав напоследок остатки соуса с пальцев. С большим удовлетворением он заметил, как вежливая мина на лице Снейпа дрогнула.

— Благодарю за трапезу. И вообще, должен заметить, принести еду и протянуть руку помощи — очень по-грифиндорски, — Снейп промокнул губы салфеткой и поднялся из-за стола, — но вынужден оставить вас и приступить к выполнению обязанностей, предписанных мне Министерством. 

Проходя мимо Гарри, он склонился и пальцем тронул уголок его рта, шепнув: 

— У тебя усы из кетчупа, Поттер.

Гермиона отлевитировала тарелки со стола и достала бумаги. Член Гарри был готов лопнуть. Он думал, как сейчас встанет, пойдет за Снейпом следом — и тот оглянуться не успеет, как окажется на коленях с его членом в горле. Вряд ли ему понадобится больше двадцати секунд, чтобы кончить. Но ведь Гермиона наверняка заметит, и выйдет неудобно… 

— Гарри, ау? — Гермиона, оказывается, махала рукой у него перед глазами, словно разгоняя мух. — Где ты витаешь? Это салаты на тебя так действуют? Ты слышал хоть слово из того, что я тебе сказала?

— Прости, — выдавил Гарри, — все, я больше не буду отвлекаться.

«Хотя можно бы было и не в горло, — мелькнуло в голове, — можно бы было поставить его на колени и подрочить, кончив ему на лицо — пусть себе смотрит на руки, сколько хочет. И уйти, не прикоснувшись к нему. Черт», — он потряс головой, но Гермиона молчала. Она сидела с отсутствующим лицом, поглаживая выступающий живот. 

— Что… все хорошо? — встревожился вдруг Гарри.

— О, Гарри, извини — я не могу удержаться, отвлекаюсь, когда он шевелится! Это как будто музыка, но гораздо интереснее, и невозможно не прислушиваться… — она виновато посмотрела на Гарри. 

Гарри это немного отрезвило, и он, собрав всю силу воли, приступил к изучению поправок. Все-таки музыка в животе подруги не вязалась с сексом. Когда-нибудь он обязательно задаст Снейпу трепку. И это когда-нибудь наступит очень скоро. 

Но когда Гермиона ушла, Гарри обнаружил, что Снейп снова куда-то исчез. Видимо, пытался успеть доделать зелья для оставшихся заказчиков. 

***

Прежде чем отправить последнюю редакцию списков в Министерство, Гарри решил проконсультироваться с Гермионой еще раз. В противном случае ему бы пришлось перелопатить еще кучу книг, отыскивая поправки к доисторическому закону о зельях, на которые требовалось сослаться, проверять названия и тому подобное.

Ввалившись к друзьям через камин в свой обеденный перерыв, Гарри застал Гермиону сидящей в кресле. 

— Гарри, здорово, что ты пришел! Как дела с бумагами?

— Ох, Гермиона, надеюсь, это действительно последний этап! Нет, не вставай, давай я подвину к тебе стол. 

В последнее время Гарри едва мог ее обнять — живот Гермионы круглым воздушным шариком выпирал вперед, и было страшно как-то неловко его задеть. Призвав пергамент и перо, Гарри разложил на столе документы. Гермиона азартно углубилась в них.

— Смотри, Гарри, наши комментарии насчет потенциально опасных компонентов все приняты без изменений, это же замечательно! Как хорошо, что ты за это взялся, все-таки изначальное постановление было совершенно идиотским!

— Ага. Наверное. В смысле, хорошо, конечно. Слушай, а что ты скажешь про уточнение о зельях, содержащих дурманящие компоненты?

— Нужно посмотреть в справочнике. Принеси мне его, или попроси Рона, он торчит перед телевизором уже час.

Со справочником дело застопорилось. Гермиона листала страницы, пока Гарри изнывал от скуки. Все-таки невероятно занудная штука эти зелья. Через полчаса Гарри обратил внимание, что Гермиона дышит неравномерно и прерывисто. Хотя по-прежнему внимательно вчитывается в книгу и хмурится.

— Гермиона, ты в порядке?

Она вздохнула и посмотрела на часы. Помолчав немного под паническим взглядом Гарри, ответила:

— Никак не пойму, это тренировочные схватки или настоящие. Такие бывают, я читала. Ну, в любом случае времени у нас еще полно.

— Гермиона, — задергался Гарри, — как так полно! Схватки же! Я позову Рона! — и вылетел из комнаты, опережая собственное сбившееся дыхание.

Рон сидел в соседней комнате, не в силах вытерпеть обсуждение нуднейших бюрократических нюансов. От взгляда на перекошенное лицо Гарри он побледнел.

— Что?..

— Гермиона… э-э-э, рожает!

— Как, уже?

Сталкиваясь в дверном проеме, они ввалились к Гермионе. Которая как ни в чем не бывало сидела, уткнувшись в пергаменты. Рон отбросил их и опустился перед ней на корточки.

— Гермиона, ты как? Очень больно? Давай в Мунго? Я сейчас все соберу…

— Да нет же, все только начинается, если вообще начинается. Не волнуйтесь так, в самом деле! Рон, все давно собрано, а в Мунго еще рано!

— Гермиона, Рон прав! Зачем рисковать? Пусть врачи…

— Что, по-твоему, женщине без врача и шагу ступить нельзя? 

— Женщине можно, а тебе не надо! И это же первый раз! 

— Вот именно, схватки могут длиться и больше суток. Чего вы так всполошились? Мы вполне успеем закончить. Еще пара часов у нас точно есть, да может, это и вообще не роды пока.

— Гермиона, нет! 

— Гарри, неужели тебе самому охота возиться со справочником?

— Гермиона, я удивляюсь, почему тебя не взяли в Слизерин. Рон, иди хватай, что там надо, я возьму всю эту бумажную груду и пойду на работу, а ты, Гермиона, сиди и морально готовься. Раз это такое долгое дело… постарайся отдохнуть. 

— Я вызову маму? — предложил бледный Рон.

— Отличная идея, Рон! Может, хоть она тебя успокоит. Ей-богу, вы так трясетесь, будто сами собрались рожать!

Рон почти целиком заполз в камин, и Гарри бы развлекся, если бы не волновался так же сильно. Обнаружив, что стоит, судорожно вцепившись в книгу, вырванную с боем у Гермионы, он постарался расслабиться.

Рон выпрямился и рассеянно оглядел комнату.

— Мама сказала, что будет готова прийти, когда мы ее позовем. Она велела спросить тебя, голодна ли ты, если да — достать все, чего бы ты ни захотела, потом… э-э-э сделать массаж и уложить тебя отдыхать. Если сможешь спать — поспи. И еще она сказала, что все будет хорошо.

Гарри выдохнул, а Гермиона расхохоталась.

— Слушай, а правда, есть-то хочется! Может, китайской лапши? М-м. Я бы съела ту, с ростками бамбука, грибами и красным маслом. Рон, — голос Гермионы стал решительным, — отправляйся! Гарри побудет со мной, раз вы такие мнительные.

— Я обернусь за минуту! 

На лице Рона отразилось явное облегчение от того, что план действий составлен. Он выбежал из дома, хлопнув дверью.

— Хм, а куда он побежал? Почему не аппарировал? — растерянно спросил Гарри.

— Понятия не имею, — Гермиона устало откинулась на спинку кресла. — Может, решил размяться и пробежать два квартала. 

Рон действительно появился через минут десять, красный и запыхавшийся, но довольный. Он подал Гермионе коробку с лапшой с такой гордостью, будто лично отбил ее у дракона. 

— Гарри, перекуси с нами. Я не знал, что тебе взять, поэтому взял всем одинаковое.

— Ладно, значит, солидарность и все такое…

Гарри открыл свою коробку, подцепил палочками лапшу, втянул ее в рот и буквально задохнулся. Направив дрожащую палочку на стакан, он прохрипел:

— Агуаменти! — и жадным глотком опустошил его. — Мерлин, это же сплошной чили! Гермиона, ты уверена, что…

— Гарри, да. Уверена. В конце концов, может, так дело пойдет быстрее, — она хихикнула, а Рон подавился лапшой.

Атмосфера разрядилась, и Рон с Гарри поели более или менее спокойно, продолжая украдкой бросать на Гермиону тревожные взгляды. Затем Гарри поднялся, собрал все бумаги и книгу, уменьшил их и сунул в карман.

— Ладно, не буду вам мешать. Гермиона, попробуй отдохнуть! Я буду ждать вестей.

Гарри поцеловал Гермиону в щеку и, похлопав Рона по плечу («Держи меня в курсе, ладно?»), аппарировал на работу. Только очутившись в знакомом кабинете и откинувшись на спинку стула, он обнаружил, что до сих пор сжимает челюсти. Решил, что попробует отвлечься, заканчивая правку списка.   
Вздохнул и выпил немного воды, — не то чтобы она смогла остудить пылающее горло, — а потом открыл толстый сборник.

***

Дома Гарри появился около полуночи. Работа отвлекла его от правки документов для Снейпа, а когда он спохватился, был уже вечер. В отсутствии вестей от Рона Гарри решил довести это до конца, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься и в результате просидел до ночи.

В гостиной горел свет. На диване, развалившись и похрапывая, дрых Рон. Его рука свисала с подлокотника до самого пола. Северус устроился на своем привычном месте, в уголке. Он вытянул ноги до середины комнаты, клевал носом и, казалось, только задремал.

Гарри будто молнией пронзило. Он попытался обуздать бушевавшие в нем чувства, но не преуспел. Он и сам не ожидал, что придет в такое бешенство от совершенно нереального предположения. Снейп, спящий рядом с другим мужчиной… пусть даже Роном… нет! Гарри и на секунду не допустил мысли о том, что есть повод для подозрений, но волна ярости, поднявшейся к самому горлу, поставила его в тупик. Он не помнил ни о чем — ни о рожавшей Гермионе, ни о том, что поводов для ревности нет; единственное, что он ощущал — что готов растерзать любого, кто будет вот так лежать рядом с Северусом. Кто бы это ни был. 

Сжав кулаки, Гарри пристально всматривался в лицо спящего Северуса… который в этот момент открыл глаза. Озадачено нахмурился, огляделся по сторонам, потом вернул удивленный взгляд к Гарри и хрипло проговорил:

— Девочка.

— Кто?

— Ну девочка родилась же, тупица. Роза, все здоровы, счастливы, а папаша еще и пьян в стельку. 

— Ты напоил Рона?

— Да что его поить. Он уже явился навеселе, хотел принести тебе радостную весть. Думал, ты тут по потолку бегаешь.

— Я у них уже побегал, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — А так сидел на работе, с документами.

— Удивительное здравомыслие.

— Ага. 

— Ну что, будем его будить?

— Да нет, пусть спит. Устал, наверное. Просто… пойдем в постель.

— С удовольствием. 

Гарри уложил друга в более удобное положение, укрыл его пледом и обернулся. Снейп стоял рядом, потягиваясь и разминая шею.

— Сегодня, кажется, придется обойтись без ванны. Времени черт знает сколько.

— Ага, — Гарри был еще сам не свой. Он был счастлив за друзей и немного опустошен собственной беспричинной ревностью. Шагнув к Снейпу, он сжал его в объятиях, притиснув к себе. Снейп вздохнул и зарылся носом в волосы возле его уха.

— Идем спать, Гарри. Все хорошо. Идем, а то я усну не то что сидя, а стоя.

Гарри собрался с силами, разжал руки, выпустив Снейпа, но тут же вцепился ему в запястье, обхватив его, как наручником. Тот только хмыкнул, но, против ожиданий, промолчал, проследовав за Гарри в спальню. Вероятно, слишком устал, чтобы язвить. Даже погружаясь в сон, Гарри не отпустил его.


	8. Декабрь

**Декабрь**

Первые дни декабря выдались холодными. Снейп перешел к издевательствам над второй стеной, и Гарри, не выдержав звуков соприкосновения скребка с бетоном в сопровождении сердитого сопения, счел за благо подышать воздухом, пусть и ледяным. Он тихо выскользнул из квартиры, набросив куртку, и остановился на крыльце, глядя в темнеющее небо. Вдоль дороги росли кусты, и их голые ветки почему-то навели Гарри на мысли о Рождестве. 

Раньше он всегда праздновал с Роном и Гермионой в Норе, но сейчас… Сейчас он бы хотел побыть вдвоем с Северусом. Тем более что друзья вполне могут тоже остаться дома с маленькой дочкой. Интересно, будет ли Северус возражать против елки? И какого цвета шары они повесят?

Его мечтания оборвал сердитый возглас.

— Поттер, я что за тобой по всему Лондону должен бегать? — Снейп высунулся за порог и поежился.

— А что, не будешь? — все еще витая в облаках, ляпнул Гарри.

— Ну вот еще. Уйдешь — приглашу в твой дом пару-тройку мускулистых чернокожих красавчиков.

Упоминание о чернокожих мгновенно вернуло Гарри к действительности.

— А ты меня звал? Что случилось?

— В камине уже полчаса торчит голова твоего рыжего друга-алкоголика. Может, ты соизволишь подняться и поговорить с ним?

— Уже иду, — Гарри бегом поднялся по лестнице и плюхнулся перед камином на колени.

— Рон, привет! Ты чего не заходишь?

— Гарри, привет! Ну, я так… На минутку только. В общем, ты победил!

— Кого?

— Ну, с этим списком. Мне отец сегодня рассказал. Он встретил в лифте Клиффорда из комиссии по надзору по опасным веществам, и тот рассказал ему про твою идею с поправками для списка… Короче, Гарри, они приняли все эти поправки! Список зелий теперь расширен — как ты и хотел! 

Первое, что Гарри почувствовал — головокружительно облегчение оттого, что возня с ворохом бумаг закончена. Он и сам не сознавал, насколько его утомили эти бесконечные анкеты и списки зелий.

— Ох, Рон! Спасибо!

— Да что там! Просто официальный ответ тебе будет еще черт знает сколько идти, я решил сразу порадовать. 

— Ты не зайдешь все-таки? И как Гермиона и Роза?

— Отлично, сейчас как раз будем ее купать, так что я пойду, ладно?

— Конечно! А я пойду расскажу, наконец, Северусу!

Рон фыркнул и исчез, а Гарри поднялся с колен. Снейп как раз заканчивал уродовать вторую стену. Когда Гарри появился в дверях, он устало махнул палочкой, убирая циферблат, который всегда наколдовывал в начале официального часа работ.

— Ну как там насчет ужина?

— А давай поедим где-нибудь в городе? Забыл купить продуктов.

— В индийском, — категорично заявил Снейп. — Я в душ.

— Хорошо, не зачитайся там только, а то забудешь обо всем на свете, — крикнул ему вслед Гарри, но Снейп не ответил.

Гарри, обнаруживший, что все еще сжимает в руках куртку, встряхнулся и сел на как-то очутившийся в середине коридора стул. Выложить новости в каком-нибудь уютном месте после плотного ужина казалось хорошей идеей.

*** 

— Что же, Поттер, я никогда не был благодарен тебе за вмешательство в свою жизнь, но на этот раз… — задумчиво произнес Снейп, допивая ласси из манго с фисташками. Пока Гарри объяснял ему про свою идею со списком зелий, он не отрывал взгляда от содержимого своего стакана.

Гарри с облегчением выдохнул. Он ждал по меньшей мере скандала с обвинениями в том, что он повсюду сует…

— Но на будущее придержи свой вездесущий нос при себе, — словно уловив его мысли, продолжил Снейп. — Я не позволю тебе быть моей нянькой. Или надсмотрщиком, — добавил он после паузы, со значением взглянув на Гарри.

— Мы уже отправили последние бумаги, и Рон сказал, что отдел одобрил все поправки, остается только дождаться официального подтверждения.

Снейп кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Гарри не знал, чему рад больше — что Снейп не злится, или вот этой его расслабленной позе. Таким он видел Северуса только в постели.

— Следующая неделя — последняя, — прервал он наконец молчание, отрывая от остатка лепешки крошечные кусочки и раскладывая их на медном подносе.

— М-м.

— А что потом? — немного нервничая, спросил Гарри.

— А что должно быть потом? — передразнил Снейп.

У Гарри на лице расцвела улыбка. Он посмотрел на притворяющегося недовольным Снейпа и понял, что больше сбегать тот не собирается.

***

Северуса, последний день работавшего в Мунго, Гарри ждал с большим нетерпением. Тот заявился поздно, но явно довольный жизнью. Опустил на пол деревянный ящик и ушел мыть руки. После ужина и приконченной бутылки бордо Гарри нехотя направился к раковине, полной посуды. Но Снейп вытащил палочку, призвал ящик, вскрыл его и вытащил какую-то несуразную фигуру, высотой в полтора локтя и будто вылепленную из грязи. Вид у него был чрезвычайно самодовольный.

— Поттер, оставь в покое посуду. Вот эта штучка все сделает.

— Штучка? Что это за грязная фигня?

— У тебя фобия микробов? Это голем. Из глины, между прочим, и он почище тебя: поверхность самоочищается каждые пятнадцать секунд. Смотри, — Снейп поставил своего уродца у раковины, взмахнул палочкой — и фигура задвигалась, потянулась к крану, и начала тереть тарелку, управляясь чрезвычайно ловко для существа, чьи контуры были едва намечены.

Гарри снова осмотрел голема. Что-то казалось ему подозрительным, но ускользало от внимания. Отложив очередную чистую тарелку, голем вдруг застыл.

— Хм, забыл исправить инструкцию, — Снейп вытащил кусочек пергамента из углубления под затылком глиняного болванчика, призвал перо, что-то вычеркнул, вписал и вложил обратно. Голем вернулся к мытью посуды. 

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь настаивать на том, что твою посуду необходимо ополаскивать дистиллированной водой?

— Погоди, он что… мыл вместо тебя пробирки в Мунго?

— Не вместо меня. Вместо неквалифицированных эльфов, не способных выйти из запоя, спровоцированного тем вопиюще некомпетентным магом, которого я имел несчастье замещать.

— Ух ты! И потому ты создал… это?

— Это, да.

— А чего он такой… неуклюжий? — Гарри осматривал голема с ног до головы. Его не оставляло странное беспокойство.

— Неуклюжий, но посуду моет отлично, что такую, что лабораторную.

— Слушай… А что у него на голове? — нахмурившись, спросил Гарри.

— Подобие прически.

— Хм... Почти как у меня. 

— Всегда подозревал, что ты страдаешь нарциссизмом.

— Ты сделал голема с моей прической!

— И манией величия!

И тут у Гарри в голове словно что-то щелкнуло.

— Твою мать! Снейп! У твоего голема шрам на лбу в виде молнии!

— Ну да, — довольно ухмыльнулся Снейп. — Мне нужно было использовать каплю телесной жидкости, я взял твою. 

— Что? Мою? Ты сделал из меня голема?! Да как ты посмел?

— Если бы я сделал голема из _тебя_ , Поттер, я бы вложил немного мозгов! А то подумать страшно, что нацарапано на том пергаменте, что заменяет их у тебя в голове.

Гарри сжал кулаки и едва удержался от того, чтобы врезать по этой самодовольной роже.

— Это… это… я не ожидал такой гадости…

— Слизерин, Поттер. Ты думал, я буду работать домовым эльфом не только у тебя дома, но и в Мунго? Я так и делал, пока не нашел выхода. Кстати, не запрещенного законом. 

— Не запрещенного?

— Конечно, нет. Обычно маги не создают големов. Пришлось модифицировать остатки маггловских записей о древнееврейской магии… Разумеется, этого нет в реестрах.

— Но почему я?

— Тот, кто создает голема, не может использовать части своего тела. Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я, кхм, добывал телесные жидкости других волшебников? — Снейп изогнул бровь, откровенно забавляясь возмущением Гарри.

— Ну уж нет, — воинственно заявил Гарри.

Он оглядел голема еще раз. Тот уже закончил мыть посуду и высушивал ее, направляя на тарелки потоки горячего воздуха из того, что можно бы было назвать его руками.

— А почему он у тебя такой урод? — с обидой спросил Гарри. — Мог бы и посимпатичнее сделать…

Снейп цокнул языком.

— Говорю же, нарциссизм. Я же не дрочить на него собирался! А с ограничениями на палочке многие чары выходят не так, как нужно. Пришлось изрядно извратиться…

— Да, уж, именно это слово! Сделать голема из моей…

— Если он так тебя смущает, Поттер, я могу пожертвовать его Мунго.

— Нет уж! Вот будет сенсация — глиняный Мальчик, Который Ожил, моет пробирки!

— Именно. Но если ты не перестанешь нудеть, то так я и сделаю, — с нарочито скучающим видом Снейп осмотрел кончик косы и небрежно откинул ее за плечо.

Гарри скрипнул зубами. Чертов Снейп. Вечно все провернет так, что не придерешься. 

— С тобой невозможно сравниться в демагогии. Но все равно, сделать голема, похожего на меня — гнусно и слишком похоже на мстительность!

— Гнусность, Поттер, это когда с людьми обращаются как с вещами. Ты же вырос у магглов, знаешь, как выглядят посудомойка, пылесос и тостер! Не вижу ничего гнусного в том, чтобы делать предметы, которые помогают выполнять работу. Тем более мой голем не похож на тебя, это просто следствие. Если у автомобиля молния на капоте — ты что, тоже считаешь его похожим на себя?

— Как с вещами? — вскипел Гарри. — Это ты мне говоришь? Еще про свободу воли и выбора мне расскажи!

— Все, что ты делал — ты делал по собственному выбору. Вещь из тебя бы получилась слишком хлопотная. Голем вон помыл посуду и стоит себе, а ты… Шесть лет каторги, а этот год стоит всех тех шести!

— Не уходи от темы!

— Это ты уходишь! Превращать человека в посудомойку…

— Вообще-то это было судебное решение.

— И я отработал свое до секунды! Что теперь? Выяснил, что тебя возбуждают не только домовые эльфы, но и посудомойки?

— Нет. Просто… не ожидал. — Гарри зевнул. — Слушай, хватит ругаться. Давай спать пойдем?

— Ты первый в душ, — буркнул Снейп и ушел к себе.

Пока Снейп плескался в ванной, Гарри уснул и даже не проснулся, когда тот устроился под боком. 

***

Утром Гарри разбудило то, что щека Снейпа колола его плечо. Он глянул на часы — уже совсем скоро придется вставать на работу. Но пока можно было насладиться получасом блаженного валяния в постели с любовником. Он нежно погладил теплую спину Снейпа, скользнул ладонью по животу и наткнулся на стоящий член. Что ж, с добрым утром… Снейп спал. Решив не будить его еще пару минут, Гарри отправился в ванную и затем на кухню. Взяв турку, сварил кофе, стараясь налить воды поменьше — но все равно получилось жиже, чем гуталин.

Теперь, вооружившись черным кофе, можно было попытаться снова.

— Я принес кофе.

Снейп что-то проворчал в подушку, повернулся спиной к Гарри и свернулся калачиком. Удивительно, что он стал Пожирателем Смерти, а не Пожирателем Сна.

— Дай поспать, или я аппарирую к себе и наложу Запирающие чары, — пробормотал он.

Гарри влез под одеяло, обвил худой торс руками и обнаружил, что спит Снейп по-прежнему со стояком.

— И как же ты аппарируешь? Во сне? — он скользнул рукой по горячему члену. 

— Да какой с тобой сон. 

Вопреки ворчливому тону, Снейп наклонил голову так, чтобы Гарри удобнее было добраться до его шеи. А когда он еще и отвел в сторону бедро, раскрыв задницу, мысли о работе и времени полностью оставили Гарри.

Торопливо избавившись от пижамных штанов, не вылезая из-под одеяла, он снова прижался грудью к теплой спине, отводя ногу еще дальше, гладя расслабленные ягодицы, впиваясь в шею поцелуями. Лаская наполовину спящего любовника под одеялом, дома, в своей кровати, он почти до боли был переполнен нежностью и нетерпением. А медленно протиснувшись внутрь послушно поддавшегося ануса и услышав довольный вздох, Гарри окончательно потерял голову. Двигаясь все быстрее, он вдруг понял, что хочет увидеть лицо Северуса, а не только его спину и шею.

Резко перевернув его на спину и приподняв за ягодицы, Гарри рывком ворвался внутрь, теперь уже не отрывая взгляда от лица. Захлестываемый волнами обжигающего удовольствия, он прорычал:

— Ты мой, Северус! Мой!

Откинутая голова, напряженное горло, шрамы, белеющие на порозовевшей коже, разведенные бедра. Стон. Молчание.

— Мой! Скажи это, скажи! Скажи! — Гарри вбивался глубоко, ритмично, задыхаясь и не отрывая взгляда. И увидел, как Северус беззвучно прошептал, разомкнув закушенные губы:

— Твой. Твой, Гарри.

Волны превратились в цунами и поглотили Гарри целиком.

Когда он пришел в себя, кровь еще грохотала в ушах, а горло странно саднило. Он, наверное, кричал. Казалось, сперма была повсюду, одеяло куда-то подевалось, а он валялся на вздымающейся от частого дыхания худой груди. Чтобы вернуться в привычный мир, он попробовал прошептать: «Северус», — и успокоился от звуков привычного имени. Скатившись на бок, он наткнулся на внимательный взгляд. Снейп смотрел на него изучающее и цепко, будто собирался рисовать его портрет и старался как можно лучше запомнить. 

— Гриффиндор — все-таки диагноз.

— М-м? — Гарри был абсолютно счастлив и не настроен отвечать на провокации.

— Только вы можете превратить секс, тем более утренний, в подобие митинга.

— Какого митинга?

— Обыкновенного… — зевнул Снейп. — Демонстрация протеста — хотя я не понимаю, против чего ты протестовал, — кто-то выкрикивает лозунги, речевки… бунтующие рабочие, студенты за независимость — хотя в данном случае речь скорее о зависимости…

— Эй, ты сам отвечал мне. Ты сам сказал…

— Конечно, сказал. Тем более это соответствует судебному предписанию, — Снейп снова зевнул и потянулся.

— Ха, твой срок закончен!

— Ну а я-то остался. И, возможно, останусь, если ты не будешь мешать моим дальнейшим планам.

— В смысле, будешь дрыхнуть дальше?

— Именно. И имей в виду, к посуде я больше на пушечный выстрел не подойду, — Снейп выудил из-под подушки палочку, пробормотал над простыней Очищающее и снова повернулся лицом к стене, привалившись к Гарри задницей.

— Но на столе должен быть порядок. Можешь не мыть, но составляй в раковину. Слышишь, Северус?

— Угу — пробормотал тот уже явно сквозь сон. Гарри с трудом заставил себя выбраться из теплой постели. Спать он не хотел, но пролежать остаток дня, обнимая Северуса — в этом определенно что-то было. Вот только отпуск он взять не догадался, так что пришлось поскорее одеваться на работу — хотя он и так уже опоздал.

— Можешь даже перевезти сюда свой топор, если хочешь, — добавил он, приготовившись аппарировать.

На это Снейп не ответил. Наверное, уже уснул.

***

На работе Гарри был как в тумане. К счастью, на его долю выпали только легкие дела, и работа по большей части была бумажной — иначе он вполне мог бы поплатиться за розовые очки. Казалось ужасно правильным жить вместе со Снейпом. Быть с ним рядом. От этой простой возможности весь мир почему-то вставал на место. А сам Гарри чувствовал пьянящий восторг от того, что в любой момент, когда захочется, можно поцеловать, прикоснуться, — стоит только протянуть руку. Ну, если Северус будет в настроении, конечно. И он собирался точно так же удовлетворять все желания любовника. Это было даже еще более интересно — дать ему все, чего тот захочет, о чем попросит. 

***

Гарри вошел домой. Привычно перешагнув через мешок шпаклевки, он с минуту позволил себе насладиться мыслью о том, как завтра же вызовет ремонтную бригаду, которая в течение нескольких часов приведет ему коридор в порядок. Хотя, с другой стороны, он уже мог бы и сам, столько заклинаний новых выучил… Но нет — Гарри передернулся, — хватит, в самом деле, художественной этой самодеятельности. Стена будет в порядке, и он снова сможет повесить безжалостно свинченный Снейпом светильник, уютный и круглый, напоминающий ему формой снитч. Удивительно, как только Снейп удержался от издевательств на эту тему. В надежде на приятный ужин Гарри двинулся дальше.

Свет на кухне горел, но она была пуста. На столе засыхал наполовину съеденный окорок, раскрошенный хлеб, бокал со следами вина соседствовал с чайной чашкой, наполовину полной. Гарри огорченно выдохнул. Он начинал злиться — и в то же время был озадачен. Во всем этом было что-то… нарочитое, что-то слишком очевидное. Оглядев поверхность стола, усыпанную крошками, он зацепился взглядом за упавший на пол кусочек хлеба. И еще пара крошек на пороге. Снейп. Сволочной провокатор. Оставляет ему дорожку из крошек, как Гензель и Гретель в одном лице — мол, «найди меня». Чего искать, и так слышно, как он плещется в ванной. 

Гарри закрыл глаза. На минуту все смешалось в его воображении — вот Снейп под струей воды из его палочки, Снейп в ванной с мокнущей книгой, Снейп ухмыляющийся: «А то что? Накажешь меня?..» Так вот в какой уголок леса вела эта дорожка. Рассыпая крошки по всему дому, Снейп явно напрашивался на трепку. В самом деле, можно было и раньше догадаться, что Снейп не из тех, кто может сказать о своих желаниях прямо. Но ничего. Научится. Гарри наконец почувствовал, будто у него гора с плеч упала — и одновременно потяжелело в паху. Усмехнувшись, он расстегнул ремень, вытянул его, взмахнул на пробу. О да. Гарри решил про себя, что обязательно заставит Снейпа просить. Когда-нибудь. Вряд ли сегодня у него хватит терпения — при мысли о голом мокром Снейпе, таком теплом и расслабленном, по шею в воде, остатки самообладания улетучивались с кошмарной скоростью. Наверное, его задница уже розовая от горячей воды. Нужно срочно, срочно проверить. Еще раз взглянув на крошки на полу, Гарри отправился к тому, кто так любезно оставил их, не позволив ему заблудиться. 

**Конец**


End file.
